A Beautiful Mistake
by clawswrites
Summary: What if, after their first encounter, Brian unintentionally linked himself to Justin? With a baby on the way, Brian Kinney needs to take up responsibility for his actions and become a full-time Daddy. Mpreg. AU. Brian/Justin.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Prologue**

He felt his breath catch and his heart rate speed up when he laid eyes on that _gorgeous _man. He screamed sex appeal from every pore and oozed with a sexual confidence that no man has yet to beat. And he was looking at _him_, Justin Taylor, of all people. He peered up at the man through his long eyelashes, trying his hardest not to appear as nervous as he actually was.

"Hows it going, had a busy night?" he asked causally, his body teasingly close.

"You know, just checking out the bars. BoyToy, Meathook…" Justin rattled off the names, sounding surprisingly calm as he struggled to remember the names of some of the Liberty Avenue clubs.

The beautiful man arched an eyebrow. "Meathook? Really? So you're into leather?"

"…Sure…"

"Where are you off to?"

"No place special."

He leaned closer, his lips hovering just above that of the younger man's. For a moment, they shared the same air. He smirked, a dangerous combination with those darkened eyes.

"I can change that."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Justin Taylor clung tightly to his friend, Daphne Chamber's hand as they sat in the waiting area of the local clinic, a feeling of dread coiling in the pit of his stomach.

It had been just over a month since he'd last seen Brian Kinney. He loved the man, despite the fact he had been very clear in his disbelief in the concept. He had been determined, still was, to prove himself to the older man when he had fallen ill. Or, at least, he was throwing up a lot across the day and was unable to eat most foods without needing to retch. His mother had even made him stay off school (which hadn't happened since he was six with the chicken pox) one day when he felt a nauseating wave of dizziness every time he tried to stand up. It was on that day he had done some research into his symptoms and, in some ways he prayed to God he was wrong.

"Um, Mr. Taylor," a nurse called from over her desk. He looked up at his name and she smiled sweetly at him. "Dr. Luton will see you now."

"Do you need me to come in with you?" Daphne asked.

Justin smiled weakly. "Please…"

The two friends carefully made their way through the halls of the clinic, reading the signs that were positioned on the front of each door. They paused at one door and Justin hesitantly raised his hands to knock.

Dr. Luton was a young for a doctor with a carefree smile that would no doubt make you feel comfort, whatever news you were given. He ushered the two teens into the seats before taking his own.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" he questioned pleasantly.

Justin swallowed nervously before answering: "For the past fortnight or so, I've been vomiting over different periods of the day, I can barely hold down any food. Some days I have dizzy spells and…" he trailed off, looking desperate, "I did some research online – please tell me I'm not…"

Dr. Luton smiled softly at him, his eyes showing compassion and understanding. "Mr. Taylor, in this day and age, male pregnancy is becoming more and more common. It's important that you are prepared for all of these situations. Now, according to what you have told me, it seems as though it is highly likely that you are pregnant, however to be completely certain, we'll take a urine sample. This is the quickest way to determine the truth." He fumbled around his desk for a moment before handing over a clear medical tube. "The bathroom's across the hall. Take as much time as you need."

When he returned, Justin watched with alert eyes and bated breath, as Dr. Luton began the preparations that seemed to take forever. His mind was spinning, over run with the idea that he could be carrying _Brian Kinney's child_. What was he going to do? He hadn't been with anyone else since their last night together, but what if Brian didn't believe him? What if he didn't accept the child as his own? God, he couldn't be a single father and _fuck_ what about his parents, his sister. They didn't even know he was gay, let alone having sex. What was he going to tell them? He felt almost on the verge of hyperventilation but the calming touch of his friend offered him kept him grounded – at least for now.

"So? Anything yet?" he pressed when the waiting got too much.

Dr. Luton was silent, pondering, for a moment. "It seems your assumptions were correct. Congratulations Mr. Taylor, it seems you're with child."

Justin suddenly felt as if he'd had the wind knocked out of him.

"…Do you know who the other father is?"

He nodded numbly.

"Then I suggest you let him know as soon as possible. Male pregnancies are a delicate situation to be in; as I'm sure you would have read. You will be more perceptive to things like stress and emotional imbalances, so it is important for the wellbeing for you and your child that the biological father knows and is present for whatever decisions you make during the next few months." Dr. Luton rested an encouraging hand on his shoulder, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you Doctor," Daphne smiled and waited until he had left the room before turning back to her shell-shocked best friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…pregnant…"

"Yeah, god, what are you going to do?"

"I'm pregnant…with Brian's child…" Justin repeated. His facial expression remained blank before they suddenly concerted into something resembling determination. He stood up quickly.

"One minute, where are you going?" Daphne questioned.

"I need to find Brian. Drive me?"

* * *

><p>Brian Kinney smiled at his sleeping son. The baby, nearly two months old, was strapped carefully into his baby carrier that had been placed on the table of the booth they were sitting at within the Liberty Diner. Gus sniffed in his sleep and wrinkled his nose before relaxing.<p>

Although he hadn't wanted a child in the first place, he had to admit he was glad Sonny boy had arrived. He was _his_ and he'd loved him from the very beginning, though he was certain only two people would ever know that. He paused at the thought of Justin Taylor: the one person who he'd fucked more than once – and wouldn't mind doing it again to be fair. But that was a dangerous idea. The boy claimed he loved him – _he_ loved _him_ – and the last time they'd seen each other he'd told him to, in basic terms, "fuck off". He still didn't know whether he meant it or not.

The bell dinged ad the door to the diner opened and he heard Michael groan around a mouth full of food in annoyance.

"Your little stalker's here," he explained.

Brian looked up and smirked easily. Justin stood by the booth, his cheeks flushed with exertion and his breathing slightly deeper than normal, as if he was in a rush. There was some kind of urgency in his eyes, if was clearly there, but he still took a pause to smiled softly at Lindsey, Gus and Michael.

"Lindsey, Michael," he nodded in greeting before resting his eyes solely on the person he came to see, "Brian, I need to talk to you…"

"He's already told you kid, he's not interested," Michael interjected.

"Shouldn't you be in school Justin?" Lindsey wondered, a concerned look on her face.

Justin pointedly ignored them both, focusing and not letting his eyes wander. Brian straightened up in his seat. "Please…" he pleaded, "This is important."

Brian was silent for a moment. "Move Mikey."

Michael gapped. "Brian, you can't be serious."

He huffed. "Just move."

Begrudgingly, he slid out of the booth so Brian could step out. Justin let out a breath of relief and inclined his head, silently asking them to step outside for some form of privacy. He agreed and causally followed him out of the diner.

"So what was so important you had to interrupt my break to tell me about?"

Justin took in a deep breath, seeming nervous. His voice was low, as if stopping anyone from overhearing what he was saying. "Our first night together…did you know the condom broke?"

Brian tensed. "What?"

Justin hummed in response.

"So what is it? Do I need to go for a check-up or something?"

"Ah well, no – you can if you want to but there's no reason to. This isn't as bad as a sexual disease. At least I think so," he fumbled over his words, "I'm, ah…"

"Your?" he pressed.

Justin looked Brian directly in the eye. "I'm pregnant…"

Brian stayed silent, his expression blank.

"And I haven't been with anyone else, so I know it's yours," he added quickly. He dug through his back pocket and held out a slightly crumpled piece of paper. "The doctor at the clinic gave me this – it's the test results, so you know I'm not lying or anything."

Brian accepted the piece of paper. "I didn't think you were…"

"Um, my doctor scheduled an appointment for me at my eleven week mark for a sonogram. I can let you know, if you want…"

"Why would I not want to know?" Brian asked a hint of anger in his voice at the very suggestion.

Justin shrugged pathetically.

"Ah, look. I told you this is my lunch break. I wanted to spend some time with Gus before I have to go back to work. Why don't you come to the loft tonight? Say around six or something? Then we can…talk…"

Justin seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if not expecting to be asked to talk so more about the situation they were now both in, before he agreed. For some reason, that frustrated Brian more than normal. He offered the older man a small smile, which was returned, and turned on his heel to leave.

"Do you need…a lift, or anything?" Brian wondered before he could stop himself.

Justin smiled at him slightly over his shoulder. "No…it's fine. Daphne took the morning off to be with me at the appointment. She's going to take us both to school…but, ah, thank you…"

Brian nodded once and watched the boy go. He bit his bottom lip, his mind swirled, reeling with the news that _Justin_ was _pregnant_.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Brian cursed quietly, turning away from the account that was spread out across his desk. It wasn't very important, just a small business that wanted to make it big – he had to review the mocks that had been made by the art department and make a decision before the final ad campaign was completely and sent to the company for approval – but it was no use anyway. He couldn't concentrate at all. To be honest, he doubted he would have been able to focus if this account was important for the company and, by extension, his career. At the moment, he had a one track mind, leading to the enviable truth that in about eight month's time he was going to be a father – _again_.

He'd had sex a countless number of times and never had he ever managed to break a condom in the process. He had the fleeting thought of suing the condom company but he knew that was just fucking useless. Male pregnancies were unexplainable and unpredictable – sometimes it happened, sometimes it didn't. And condoms were well known for being only 98% effective. God, what was he going to do? Justin was only seventeen – hadn't even come out to his parents as far as he could tell, he was still in school for fuck sake – and now he was going to be a parent. He could only imagine how terrified he was at this moment.

Brian sighed and ran his hand over his face. Using his free hand, he pulled the crumpled test results from his pocket to stare at it once more. He'd been staring at it when he re-entered the diner and had quickly hid it when Michael and Lindsey began asking questions about what Justin wanted to talk to him about. He had simply muttered "nothing" and lifted a now wide-awake Gus out of his carrier. He wasn't ready to admit he'd single-handedly managed to ruin not one, but two, lives in one simple and pleasurable act. Plus, since it was Justin that would have to carry the child around, Brian felt it should be on his call that they tell people and when.

Now, in the safe confines of his office, he felt he could finally process the information on the piece of paper. Although he believed Justin – _'I mean who would lie about something like that?'_ – He still found himself searching for some mistake, a major screw-up, but no, of course not. The page was practically identical to the one Lindsey had shown him ten months previous with an excited squeal to confirm she was pregnant with Gus. The only differences were the printed doctor's name at the top of the page and 'PETERSON, LINDSEY' was replaced by TAYLOR, JUSTIN'.

_Fuck, this is really happening_. Although he was already a father, this situation was completely different. With Gus, Brian had been asked to help one of his oldest friends have a baby to share with her partner of six years, Melanie. He had a choice to father his son, it was all planned out. _This_ wasn't planned. This child wasn't for another couple – Justin would actually have to look after a child, _their_ child. He couldn't leave him to look after a baby himself. He was too young, too inexperienced in the ways of the world. Plus, Brian was well aware what it was like to be unwanted by your parents. He had vowed, long ago, that if he had children, they would never feel unloved. With Gus, he didn't need to be a full time parent to ensure the boy was surrounded by the love he deserved – he had Lindsey and Mel, had Debbie and the rest of the gang. With this new baby, he didn't know what to expect. He would need to be prepared to step up as the babe's second father, something he was sure Justin would want (and need) him to do.

But the question was: could he handle it?

* * *

><p>Justin walked slowly through the halls of St. James', his head down and his hands raised to rest on his stomach. It felt no different than before, and it completely threw him that, at this very moment, there was life growing inside of him. It seemed impossible. He was carrying <em>Brian Kinney's<em> baby. He was going to be a _parent_, a _father_.

When he came to the realisation that he preferred men, he had pretty much scrapped the idea of having children. As far as he knew, it wasn't exactly a common thing, even with all the advances in science and surrogate mothers and adoption agencies. Even when he found out about the rare occurrence of male pregnancy (it was barely mentioned in one of his biology lessons) that was increasing in popularity, it hadn't given him much hope towards the idea. Yet here he was, pregnant at seventeen. And to think he used to laugh at the teenage girls on 'Teen Mom' and '16 and Pregnant'. Suddenly, he knew exactly what it was like.

A shiver of fear ran through him. How was he supposed to tell his parents? It was a double bombshell: queer and pregnant. He didn't want to imagine how they would react. His mother's reaction, he was almost certain, would be much calmer than his father's. She would more likely try to help him through his decisions, unlike his father who would merely push his opinion like it was law. Then enviably, as if always seemed to do, his mother would end up agreeing with his father. What if they made him get rid of his baby? He held his stomach. No, he wouldn't let anyone terminate this baby. It was _his _son or daughter, _his_ baby, _his_ body; _his _choice.

'_And Brian's'_ a small voice reminded him.

Justin tried to squish the hopefulness that sparked when he remembered the invitation over to the loft for that very evening. He honestly didn't want to expect too much from the older man, not because he didn't trust him or thought he would make a bad father. It was obvious when you see the man with Gus that, that wasn't true. More he was afraid; afraid to put too much pressure and support onto him, only to have everything come crashing down around him. Brian was a good father – but that didn't mean he was ready for 100% parental responsibility. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he could do it. While Gus had three parents, this child would have only two – Brian and Justin – and it would only be their choices that would impact their child's life. They couldn't afford to make stupid and petty mistakes, not with their child's life.

With or without Brian, Justin promised himself that he would work something out for the sake of the child he was carrying. He had to.

With some struggle, he managed to lower his hands, as to not draw attention, and knock politely on the classroom door. He waited until he heard "come in" before entering the room.

"Ah, Mr. Taylor, a pleasure for you to finally join us," his English teacher – a lanky man called Mr. Hackney – greeted him.

"Sorry sir. I had a doctor's appointment," he mumbled, handing over the note his mother had written for him that morning when he had told her about the doctor's appointment.

Mr. Hackney read the note carefully before nodding in acceptance. "Thank you Mr. Taylor. Please take your seat."

Justin complied with the request, his eyes instantly navigating to the wall clock that was just above Mr. Hackney's head. _'Just past one o'clock, just another five hours to go'_.

Sometime during the lesson, his hand had drifted back towards his stomach.

* * *

><p>"And where are you going?"<p>

Justin tensed as he reached the last step on the flight of stairs and his mother's voice broke through the peaceful silence of the house. He wasn't expecting her to be home. As far as he was aware, tonight she was meant to be meeting with some of their neighbours for dinner. He guessed it was cancelled at the last minute. Hesitantly, he turned to face her. Jennifer Taylor sat up straight on one of the armchairs, staring imploringly at her son.

"…I'm going to Daphne's," he lied easily.

"You're always going to Daphne's…"

His eyes narrowed. "She's my best friend."

"You haven't told me about your doctor's appointment?" Jennifer tried again, "Did he tell you what was wrong?"

"Ah, um, y-yeah, he did…" Justin nodded awkwardly, a strange smile on his face, "He said, um, it was just something I ate. It was…off, is all, nothing serious. He told me it should just pass through on its own, and to go back if it takes more than a few weeks, so…" he shifted nervously.

Jennifer watched him for a moment and sighed. She knew when her son was lying. She gazed at him with a somewhat reluctant look on her face. "Justin…you know you can tell me anything, right? That I wouldn't judge you or anything…"

'_Define anything_' he thought wirily as he shifted from foot to foot. "Of course," he assured, "why?"

"It's just…yesterday morning; I found something…in your room…"

Justin straightened out of indignation, his movements stilling and his eyes flashing out of annoyance. "You went through my things?"

"I did not, it was under your duvet covers when I went to chance to sheets," Jennifer defended herself, "And I'm worried about you. You're acting differently – have been for the four months or so – and then I find a…a _jock strap_, what am I supposed to think?"

"You're _supposed_ to trust me," he retorted.

"I _do_ trust you."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Justin scoffed, shaking his head. He turned on his heel and left the room, ignoring the weak protests. "I don't know when I'll be back. See you later…"

* * *

><p>Brian didn't know why he was pacing the length of the loft, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Justin was late. Not by that much, about 15 minutes or so, but that was unlike him, especially if it was important. He'd began thinking the blond had changed his mind about meeting him when he heard the buzzer.<p>

He _did not_ rush over to the intercom. "Justin?"

"Hey," the twink answered breathlessly, "Sorry I'm late – my mom wouldn't let me go."

"No problem. Come on up," he pressed the button to open the downstairs door and waited until he heard the elevator move before releasing the button. After a moment, he reached to yank the loft door open and gesture the boy inside when he stepped out of the elevator shaft.

An awkward silence filled the room as neither man knew what to say to each other. How do you start a conversation as serious as this one? Brian sat down on the sofa and patted the cushion beside him. Justin followed a moment after with the strange idea that this was going to be a _long _night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"How long have you known?" Brian asked after what seemed like hours of questions burning on the tip of his tongue.

"I found out for certain this morning, but I've suspected for a couple of weeks now," he answered honestly.

"Is that why I didn't see you?"

"…One of the reasons…" Justin whispered, his head dropping to look into his lap as he recalled their last conversation together. Even Brian looked away embarrassedly. Justin cleared his throat, raising his voice speak with more strength and conviction. "Anyway, we're not here for that. There's something more important to worry about."

"Our b-baby…" Brian mentally cursed as he struggled to form the words, "Have you…thought about what you want to do?"

Justin hesitantly nodded. "I haven't had much time to think but…I think I'm going to keep him, eh, or her. I could never go through an abortion and I know I won't be able to give my baby up after nine months…God, you must think I'm crazy…"

"Not crazy…"

"But I must be!" Justin blurted out, a panicked look on his face, "I'm only seventeen years old! I'm still in High School! I haven't even told my family I'm gay – although I think my mother suspects something – how am I supposed to take care of a child?"

Brian watched the boy, both stunned and uncomfortable, and only pulled him into an embrace when he caught sight of a small stream of tears falling down his pale cheeks. He was shocked at how Justin clung to him, like he was the holiest and the safest place on earth and that, for some reason, he found himself talking in a soothing tone.

"You're not crazy…yes, you're young and it is going to be difficult but your stubborn, persistent, and determined – something I know from experience. You'll get through it." He paused for a moment to think, "_We'll_ get through this…"

Justin pulled away slightly to stare in confusion through teary eyes, although he still held on tight to the back of his vest top. Brian huffed, wondering when he began to sound like a fucking lesbian, and stubbornly refused to meet the blue eyed gaze; instead focusing on the drawn curtain across from them.

"…We're not in a relationship. I'm not going to stop drinking, or smoking, or fucking any hot guy I want. This baby doesn't change any of that, so don't expect it to…but if you want this baby, and I know you do, then I'll be there in anyway you and the baby need me."

Justin was silent for a minute and raised himself up to press a kiss to the corner of Brian's mouth. "Thank you…I was so afraid I was going to have to do this alone, I…thank you…"

Brian's jaw tensed as he struggled to keep his temper on a leash. Justin had thought, just like every one else, he was a selfish asshole who only thought about himself. But, he guessed, he hadn't given the man an incentive to believe otherwise.

"I couldn't do that," he answered truthfully.

Justin remained silent, just clinging tightly to the fabric and breathed in a scent that was just purely _Brian_ and focused on calming himself down.

"Have you told anyone?"

Justin sniffed. "Only you, Daphne and my doctor know."

Brian inclined his head. "Do you _want_ to tell anyone else?"

"I…not right now," he answered, already imagining the reactions of his family and school mates, yet knowing it will have to be known soon enough, "Do you want to tell anyone?"

"Not right now," Brian echoed quietly, warily meeting Justin's gaze. He wanted to assure the boy that the choice was up to him, that he respected his wishes on the matter of their child, but found it was a big mistake. He couldn't look away. Those eyes were so _blue_, so _young_ and so _innocent_. They were something rare in the world he lived in, something so expressive. At that moment, all the happiness and fear, all that angst and hope for the future were reflected towards him. For once moment, he didn't think he could breath.

Justin could feel himself going red under the intense gaze of those gorgeous eyes, but couldn't bring himself to look away, despite the fact he knew he was playing with fire. Just one glance brought back memories of their first time together, when Brian had been so gentle with him – when he had seen the indescribable beauty of Brian Kinney's face, contorted with pleasure of the impending release. Those eyes had never looked so amazing, so emotional, as when they were clouded over with lust, darkened with desire, and he focused all his attention of the continuous rhythm of their hips. A shiver ran down his spine at the memory.

Neither man knew what was happening, or what would happen, but they both were oddly relief, and disappointed, when Justin's stomach growled, the noise surprising them enough to look away from each other.

Brian cleared his throat and reluctantly pulled himself away from Justin's grip. He stood up and scratched the back of his neck.

"You're hungry," he stated, "Um, I'll order something, what do you want?"

"Pizza; it's the only thing I haven't thrown back up," Justin answered instantly, flushing when he realised what he had just admitted.

"Pizza it is then," Brian chuckled, his eyes on the take-out menu as he dialled the number in his other hand, "What do you want?"

"Hawaiian," Justin had a glint in his eyes as he spoke, "With a BBQ sauce base and olives."

Brian suppressed a groan as he raised the phone to his ear; thinking of all those empty carbs that he doubted tasted nice together, and wondered if he could survive the next nine months.

* * *

><p>Justin moaned around his first bite of pizza, chewing slowly to savour the taste, and Brian had to smirk in amusement. He'd never seen anyone enjoy a pizza as much as Justin was enjoying it right now. It seemed strange to him. Having not ordered anything for himself ("I don't eat carbs after seven" he had told the blond when questioned) he found entertainment in watching the skinny teenager devour a whole medium sized pizza to himself. Anyone else and he would have been disgusted but, he would admit, the pleasure that flittered across his face was a sight to behold. The blond moaned once more and his cock twitched in interest. For once in his life, he cursed his dick so much. As much as he tried to focus on the reason the boy was here in the first place, those sweet moans were bringing forth a haze that was telling him to fuck the twink into the mattress so hard he'd be feeling it for days.<p>

'_It would teach him for teasing me in the first place,' _Brian mused.

Justin glanced up at Brian from over his pizza slice and felt the familiar stirring in his stomach at the man's desire that was clear upon his face. He couldn't look away, enthralled and aroused by it, and slowly chewed at the end of the pizza. He wondered what would happen, if Brian would fuck him again. His heart rate sped up at the thought and his cock responded with enthusiasm and anticipation. Hoping not to be caught, he adjusted himself in his jeans.

Brian's eyes instantly dropped to the lowered hand and was rewarded with the delectable bulge in the front of the boy's jeans. He smirked, knowing he could do this to him without even touching him. Justin blushed at getting caught.

"It seems you have a problem there," Brian commented, gesturing towards the suddenly tighter jeans.

Justin hummed, running his gaze over the stretched body, pausing and smirking almost proudly. "So do you."

Brian looked down, as if surprised. "Oh it seems I do. Do you want to help?"

Justin licked his lips. "Gladly,"

He dropped the half-eaten slice into the open pizza box and crawled on his hands and knees towards the man, never dropping his gaze. Brian shifted slightly, his legs spreading in a silent invitation. Justin moved into his lap, his hands splayed on his chest, and Brian cupped the back of the boy's neck to draw him into a kiss. It was forceful and passionate, almost bordering on the idea of desperation. Skilfully, Justin sucked the tongue into his mouth and his hands slipped downwards to unbutton his jeans. Brian's grip tightened as he bit down harshly on his lip; he lifted his hips to help remove his trousers. With no underwear to act as a barrier, his cock sprang free from its confines between them. Justin pulled away from the kiss, his eyes darting downwards with glee lightening his eyes. He then gave a mischievous grin and made a show of sliding to his knees.

Brian watched his every move closely, his hand locked tightly on his short blond hair, only tilting his head back, eyes rolling, when the head of his cock was suddenly surrounded in the tight, wet cavern of the twink's mouth. His breath became laboured. Justin let out a low moan, his eyes fluttering slightly, at the familiar weight in his mouth; at the taste of that salty/sweet pre-cum that was steadily leaking. Raising his eyes, he took his own pleasure in watching the desire ridden expression, the bobbing of his Adam's apple with every uneven breath he took in. He loosened his jaw when Brian began rolling his hips upward, accepting his long cock into the curve of his throat. He hummed and Brian cursed loudly.

Justin let out a surprised squeak (that was totally manly) when Brian suddenly pulled him up, flipped them around and forced him to brace against the back of the sofa. His jeans were unbuckled with quick hands and both his sweatshirt and Brian's vest top were roughly disposed of in the space of the loft. Brian parted Justin's legs with his thigh and the blond teasingly arched his back, his ass sticking out. Brian could have growled at how wanton and willing he was.

Making sure he had a condom on securely, Brian quickly lubed up his fingers (always prepared, his stash lay hidden under the coffee table) and gently eased one finger into his tight hole. It was the one thing that genuinely confused and delighted Brian – no matter how many times he had fucked the blond, he was still as tight as a virgin. He felt the muscles relax and eased in another one. He felt his cock twitch against his stomach when he twisted, scissoring his fingers and Justin let out a broken sob of pleasure, his hips jerking backwards against the intrusion. He added one more and salivated at the tight clenching of muscles, couldn't wait until it was his cock, pounding in and out of that delectable bubble butt.

He removed his fingers, the disappointed whimper of loss becoming a cry of pleasure, his neck arching backwards, when Brian ploughed forward and buried himself from the hilt in the younger man's ass. He tried to stop, to allow a time to adjust, but Justin didn't need to nor want to wait. With a gasping plead for the sweet, addicting friction, he pulled back and impaled himself roughly.

Brian cursed, his hands moving to roughly hold onto the smooth, pale hips enabling the blond to move, much to his frustration. Slowly and carefully, after a long moment used to stave off his orgasm, he slide into the vice, his head nudging his prostate; before pulling out again. For Justin, the slow pace and thorough examination of his most intimate place was like torture. He let out a small noise, a mixture of compliant, urgency and desire; his hand moving to grasp his cock. He managed a few brief strokes before Brain batted the hand away, replacing it with his own, a tissue wrapping around the head.

Brian leant over Justin's arched back, pointing heavily in his ear as he sped up the now erratic movement of his hips, changing the angle slightly to abuse his prostate with each thrust. He began stroking the blond's pulsing dick in time with each thrust, flicking the head and the sensitive skin above his balls each time. Justin's arm shook with the effort to stay in position, as he knew the brunet wished. His eyes were clenched shut, strings of moans and whimpers echoing the room, as his hips moved uncontrollably between the tight hand around his cock and the long dick buried in his ass. His nails dug into the sofa fabric.

Brian could feel the coil in the pit of his stomach getting taunt, warning him of an impending orgasm. He had to grit his teeth in the hope of slowing the determined ending. As the natural top he is, he knew he had to make Justin cum first and, judging by the tightness of his balls, the clench of his muscles, the heaviness of his cock, he wasn't far off. He sped up his movements, the sound of his balls hitting that bubble butt resounding with a sharp slap, the thrusts becoming harder and rougher.

Justin let out a pleasured cry, his body jerking as he released himself into the tissue. His muscles clenched around Brian's cock and with a gutted groan and one firm roll of his hips, Brian filled the condom.

They both stayed in position, trembling through the aftermath as they struggled to regain their breath. Once mildly composed, Brian gripped the end of the condom as he pulled out, disposing of it and the tissue. He then relaxed against his rug, no energy to make it to his bed, and pulled Justin beside him. The blond let out something that could have been called a purr when Brian placed small butterfly kisses across the column of his neck.

Justin sighed and arched for more access. He loved this little moment after sex with Brian, when he was too sated and relaxed to realise the tender thing he was doing. He closed his eyes at the feeling, but couldn't help the giggle that escaped when he felt a hand drifting to rest on his stomach.

Brian paused and pulled away from his neck to give the blond a confused look, although his hand never drifted. "What?"

"Only with you could I have a discussion about our unborn baby, and end it in fantastic sex," Justin appeared amused.

Brian smirked cockily. "I can't help it if I'm fucking irresistible."

Justin just laughed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

When Jennifer Taylor asked her son to join her on a car journey, Justin couldn't help being just a little suspicious of her true intentions. It had been a week since their last encounter before he had left for the loft and didn't come back until early morning. He knew she had been impatiently waiting for her next time to interrogate him. She'd been asking him so many questions: who he was with, who he was talking to, where he was going, what he was doing. He answered each question honestly to be fair, expect those involving Brian. Although they hadn't seen each other, he had received texts every night, asking him and the baby were. He couldn't deny he brightened with each message, something his mother had noticed, but he wasn't ready to tell her everything yet. He knew he had to let her know something, anything. He had always been close to his mother, more so than his father, told her everything, and his new secretive nature was hard on them both. At the mention of the drive, he thought _maybe_ this was his opportunity.

"You're a good driver," Jennifer pointed out.

"Better than you," Justin joked.

Mother and son shared a laugh. For one moment, it seemed as if everything had reverted back to before he knew what he wanted. When he felt he could tell his mother anything and everything, and it wouldn't matter. There were share jokes between each other, even some friendly insults, like a close friend would. It was nice; he had missed these times, however limited they were and would become.

"Okay, slow down, this is a bit too fast," Jennifer fretted.

Justin laughed. "This is normal, and you said I was a good driver."

Jennifer smiled softly at her eldest child, in an almost reminiscent way. Justin glanced at her a couple of times, not taking his eyes of the road for too long, and gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"Nothing," She answered instantly, "…It's just nice, you laughed. It's been a while."

"You know, maybe you could get another car," Justin changed the subject after a moment's pause where he could think of nothing else to say in reply, "Give me this for school."

"Oh just hand it over, huh?" Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "I was 20 before I had a car. I was going out with Jay Macluckla. He could have been your father."

"That would be stupid. I won't be me," Justin retorted.

"He was my first real boyfriend…"

"I'd be totally someone else," he continued.

"He taught me what a kiss really was," Jennifer grinned.

Justin wrinkled his nose. "Gross. Don't tell me I don't want to know."

"Well, now you do," Jennifer laughed. Her eyes darted to the hands grasping the steering wheel, immediately focusing on the red stamp on the back of her son's hand. She swallowed nervously for a moment, knowing she had to ask, before diverting her attention out the front window, "Do you have a boyfriend, Justin?"

Justin tensed instantly in his seat, clenching the wheel tighter. "What?"

Jennifer sighed. "You don't have to lie to me – I understand why you would want to keep it quiet, I mean you're father would have a fit, but I don't understand why you wouldn't talk to me about it. I thought we could always tell each other anything, that you could trust me. Now I could be wrong, but I'm your mother. I know my son, and you've been acting strangely, and then I find the, ah, underwear and those sketches? I know Justin..."

He wasn't sure what it was, but something in him just snapped as his mother kept talking, kept talking about things she didn't understand. Things she couldn't understand. He roughly pulled to a stop at the end of a road, and dramatically threw open the door. With a frustrated curse, Justin climbed out the car although he had no idea where he was going, ignoring his mother's calls from behind him. As he wondered, he thought about where to go. Usually, it would have instantly been Daphne's but the girl was out with her parents for the weekend, something about family bonding, and wouldn't be back until Tuesday evening at the latest – he remembered he was supposed to pick up her work from the lessons she would miss.

_Brian_, a voice at the back of his head reminded him.

He hesitated. He didn't want to run to the man with every little problem he had, but where else was he to go. _And he had said if I or the baby needed anything…_

* * *

><p>Brian muttered his displeasure under his breath as he made his way through the corridors of Ryder's Agency. It was the weekend. His two days off. He was supposed to be at Woody's or Babylon, picking up tricks and getting his cock sucked, and most likely checking up on Justin and their baby, but no. Marty Ryder had rescheduled a meeting with French Blossom Fragrances for that Saturday afternoon so, instead, he had to work. His phone vibrated in his pocket and was reluctant to answer, not really in the mood to talk to anyone. With a sigh, he complied anyway.<p>

"Hello?"

"Brian?"

He paused in his stride. "Justin? Is something wrong?"

"No, well, not really…ah, shit, my mom…she knows I'm gay and I just exploded, I can't go back home and Daphne's out of town. I don't know where else to go and you said if I needed anything..."

"Okay, calm down," he soothed, vaguely remembering reading somewhere that stress was not good for the baby or the carrier, "I have a meeting at the moment, something to do with work because that asshole Ryder obviously hasn't read my contract. It should only take a few hours. Go to the Diner and wait for me. Ask for Debbie, I'll let her know. Tell her I sent you."

"Okay, I-I'll go there," Justin agreed, "Thank you Brian."

"No problem. Now try to relax – stress isn't good for the baby," Brian scolded before hanging up. He stared at his phone for a moment longer, wondering when he started to sound like such a muncher, before shaking his head in defeat and raising the phone to ring the Diner, continuing onto the conference room.

He'd have to worry about what's wrong with him later. Right now, he had work to do.

* * *

><p>Justin hesitated at the door of the Diner. The last time he was here, it seemed as if he was less than welcome around Brian's friends. Maybe it was because he was the trick that hadn't left, but things were different now and hiding nervously away wasn't going to do him any good or any favors. Taking a deep breath, he entered the Diner and instantly moved to sit on one of the stools, ignoring the group in the booth behind him.<p>

"What can I get you?"

Justin eyed the brightly dressed redhead. "Are you Debbie?"

"Who's asking?" she studied him curiously, chewing her gum slowly.

"I'm Justin Taylor. Brian told me to ask for you – I'm supposed to wait for him here. He, uh, told me he'd call here."

Debbie eyed the blond teen curiously, her head inclined in thought. Yes, she had received a call from Brian about a quarter of an hour before, but that didn't mean she wasn't curious about the kid that had apparently caught the 'Great Brian Kinney's' attention.

"_Debbie, there's a kid heading you're way. He's names Justin Taylor and he'll ask for you. I want you to keep him entertained until I can get there. Give him whatever he wants, it's on me."_

_Debbie raised an eyebrow. "You're offering to buy some trick something to eat? What makes him so special…"_

_He huffed loudly down the phone. "That's none of your business Maw," he bit back, "Just…please Deb, just keep him there, yeah? I'll try and get there as soon as I can."_

The kid was cute, she had no trouble admitting it, but then again every trick of Brian was always, although he looked really young, like he was still in High School or something. She hoped Brian wasn't stupid enough to get himself into trouble – well, more than usual at least.

"Yeah, he told me you were coming." Debbie nodded in acceptance, and raised her pad once more, "What can I get you? On Brian," she added as an afterthought.

"Ah, I have money, no one else needs to pay for me," Justin assured, a sense of panic in his voice as he dug into his pockets and laying a couple of notes on the table.

Debbie waved him off. "That boy has more money than he needs. Besides, he told me that he'd pay for anything you order. If you know him well enough he's offered to buy you lunch, you should know that it's a waste of fucking time putting up a fight. Now place you're fucking order – I haven't got all day."

Justin gave her a wiry smile. He could tell he was going to like this woman. "Just a milkshake please,"

She scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "You're having a hamburger and fries, with the works," she corrected, turning away before Justin could object.

* * *

><p><em>He was sweet<em>, Debbie concluded as she watched him eat the burger she had brought him only a few minutes early. _Adorable maybe_, she added as he recalled the beaming smile that had crossed his face when he hungrily stared at the food, despite it not being what he originally ordered. Whatever he was, he was definitely not someone that Brian would usually go for. Too young, too innocent. She was almost afraid to find out what his connection to Brian was.

Michael grabbed her as she passed the booth, intending to pass on an order. "What's he doing here?" he hissed.

"What? Only certain queers of Pittsburgh can eat here now?" she retorted, "Besides, he asked for me, from Brian's wishes."

"Ma, that's Brian's stalker," Michael retold, "They were together a couple of weeks ago and now he won't leave Brian alone."

"I think he's sweet," Emmett announced with a smile, "Not everyone is that determined to get what they want. Beside, it's not as if Brian has actively given him a reason to think otherwise."

"He told him he was just a fuck, that should be enough," Michael defended.

"I think Brian secretly enjoys the attention," Ted commented, "I mean, who wouldn't?"

"He needs to leave."

"You can't force anyone out of this Diner Michael Novotny," Debbie scolded instantly, a red painted nail poised in warning, "Whether or not; he is 'Brian's stalker'."

_Something I don't believe._

She didn't know why she disagreed with her son. She didn't know the kid, but she was an excellent judge of character. To her, Justin Taylor seemed like a young person with a lot on his place that, for whatever reason, involved one of her boys. Plus, if he really was his stalker, why would Brian have called her to warn her, the kid was coming to the Diner to wait for him? She knew he had problems but he's not insane or delusional, as far as she was aware. She guessed she'd have to wait until Brian got here to find out the truth about Sunshine.

_Sunshine_, she mused, watching the blond out of the corner of her eyes, _it suits him_.

* * *

><p>Michael didn't fully understand why this kid annoyed him so much. The trick that never left. He was too young, didn't fully understand what he was getting himself into.<p>

He'd known Brian since they were fourteen and even he had little idea of what Brian wanted, or why he did things, so how could this kid? Still, he had managed to get closer to the real Brian that his friend's knew than any trick before.

Was that why he was irritated him? Because he broken down the barriers so easily? Or was it because he didn't want anyone to replace him in Brian's life, like some little kid feeling jealous when the new baby arrived?

Or maybe it was because he loved Brian and was jealous the kid got to him more than once, breaking the rules he held close like everyone seemed convinced. He honestly did not know. He just knew he wanted the kid gone.

"We should tell him to leave," he found himself saying.

"No, we shouldn't," Emmett said firmly, "You can't go trailing behind Brian, fixing the damages, for the rest of your life. He needs to do this for himself."

Although he didn't want to admit it, Michael knew Emmett was right. Brian needs to clean up his own messes for once, but Michael suspected that Ted was right. Brian wouldn't clean this mess because he was enjoying it too much. Who wouldn't enjoy a seventeen year old; abet cute, kid pinning after when you're closer to 30 than you are 20? He imagined Brian would let it happen until the kid got over him, or he died. Which ever came first.

* * *

><p>The bell on the door announced Brian's arrival in the Diner. His eyes scanned the crowd, nodding in greeting to Michael, who gestured him over, and landed on the small blond leisurely sipping at his milkshake. Without a second thought, he approached his side and leaning against the counter. He looked at Brian when he felt the presence behind him.<p>

"Want to tell me what happened?" he asked quietly.

Justin appeared bashful. "…I'm out, to my mother at least. She was rambling about some stuff she found in my room and I…kind of freaked out on her. I think it may be hormones." He appeared aghast, "God, you don't think I'm having mood swings already do you?"

"Apparently so," Brian chuckled, "I thought it was something serious, not fucking PMS."

Justin swotted him. "Hey, it's your fault."

"What's Brian's fault?"

Debbie interrupted the conversation. She was standing in front of Justin, behind the counter, her arms folded as she watched them both closely. They shared a look before turning their gazes back to her.

"It's complicated."

"Uh-huh," Debbie nodded, not believing them for a second.

Brian cleared his throat, and pulled his wallet out from the inside pocket. "How much?"

"That reminds me: why are you paying for me? I can buy my own food," Justin objected.

"Because you need to save, I don't," Brian answered, his eyes drifting downwards – something that didn't go unnoticed. He pulled a twenty out. "Will this cover it?"

"More than enough," Debbie accepted the cash.

"I'll pay you back," Justin told him firmly.

Brian laughed quietly and pecked his lips. "Whatever you say."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Brian leant against the railing of the raised platform overlooking the dancing crowd at Babylon, holding the neck of a beer bottle. It had been what seemed like ages since he had been to the night club, which was strange for him but then he had a lot to think about recently. Hell, he wouldn't have even gone tonight if Justin hadn't insisted. Apparently, he wasn't acting like himself.

"_You usually spend your weekends with your friends at Woody's or Babylon right? Then you should go. We're not in a relationship, isn't that what you said? You've helped me out when I needed you, as promised, and I need to face my mother at some point. Go hang out with your friends. Call Michael and organise something for tonight – go fuck some trick in the backroom, whatever…just, um, drop me off on your way, I walked to the Diner…"_

Even with the encouragement and assurance, he still couldn't help but think about how Justin would be fairing against his encounter with his mother. Since he had never had that conversation with either of his parents, he could only imagine how the seventeen was holding up.

Brian shook his head in annoyance, scowling slightly, and taking a large gulp of his beer. God, he was beginning to sound like a fucking lesbian. What was wrong with him? First, he breaks his 'one-fuck' policy; then he gets him pregnant of all fucking things. Now, no matter where he is or what he's doing, he's always wondered about the blond and their unborn child. He couldn't understand it – he had first expected it was because of the baby but he was well aware, no matter how much he loved his son, that he had not acted the same way when Lindsey was pregnant. Maybe it was because Lindsey had Melanie to help her through the months before the birth?

'_Or maybe it's because it's just Justin?'_

Brian drunk deeply from the bottle, refusing to allow himself to dwell on those thoughts. He felt the presence of his friend on the right side of him, but didn't look up and instead act like he was focusing on finding a trick _like he should be_.

"Hey," Michael greeted happily, "Long time no see."

"I saw you this afternoon," he pointed out.

"Not for long," he commented causing an awkward silence to break out between the two friends.

"Yeah, well, you know, I was busy…"

"With that twink…"

"Justin," Brian found himself correcting instantly before he could stop himself. He inwardly cursed himself when he felt the confused stare on him.

"…that twink, Justin," Michael spoke slowly. He stayed quiet for a moment, regarding his oldest friend for awhile before he finally spoke once more, "Brian, answer me honestly. What's going to between you and…Justin?"

Brian hesitated. He wanted to tell his friend, more than anything. Michael was his best friend; he knew practically everything about him. Plus he needed someone to talk to besides Justin (who already had Daphne for support) but…he couldn't. He didn't know how his friend would react to his careless actions. He needed more time. And the business of Babylon on a Saturday night was not the place to discuss such personal matters.

He sighed. "It's complicated."

"That's what you told Ma," Michael answered, still watching closely, "…Look, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…just let me know…this kid…he's different than other tricks, right?"

Brian nodded jerkily, but didn't elaborate.

"…Then tell me when you're ready," Michael continued somewhat reluctantly, "But remember I'll be there to listen if you need me…"

He turned to face Michael. " I know," he spoke honestly, knowing he would trust his friend with his secret at some point soon.

Michael gave him a small crooked smile and reached up to press a chaste kiss to his lips, as had become normality for them, before he turned to disappear into the mass of people, leaving him to his thought.

Brian watched him go before he turned back to staring down at the dance floor, suddenly feeling weight down.

He needed to fuck someone, anyone.

Now.

* * *

><p>Justin shifted awkwardly on his bed when his bedroom door opened, and his mother peered around the gap. He smiled weakly, accepting his fate, and watched as she returned the look, gingerly entering the room and closing the door behind her.<p>

"So…where did you go after…" Jennifer flattered for a moment, appearing anxious.

"…after I ran off?" he supplied easily, gauging her reaction carefully to each word, "I went to a Diner on Liberty Avenue, and met with a friend…just to talk." He paused for a moment, remembering the conversation he'd had with Brian on the way to the loft (mostly for Brian to change out of his work clothes and, to be honest, fuck him into the mattress).

"_Justin, you should be grateful that your mother pays enough attention to your life that she notices a change. It's some stupid mothering thing – I don't get it either, but I've seen Debbie with Mikey, it's a scary thing to be honest," Brian gave an over exaggerated shudder. Justin grinned and pushed his shoulder gently. _

_The two were lying across Brian's bed, their lower halves shielded by the silk sheets. Both bodies were turned to face each other, heads resting on hands so they could see each other properly. They had only been in the loft a few minutes before Brian had dragged Justin willingly into the bedroom. Now, basking in an afterglow, they had the chance to talk. Although it wasn't something that Brian was overly comfortable with – after all, he wasn't exactly the best person to talk to about coming out to your parents – he was trying to be helpful. He rolled his lips for a moment into a smirk before his face became serious once more._

"_Seriously Justin, I don't think it's anything to worry about. From what you've told me, Mother Taylor just wanted to know what was going on with her son. You've probably worked yourself up into a mental state about how your parents would react; you didn't think you could get a positive reaction. Ran off so you didn't have to see what you've been imagining, or something."_

_Justin bit his bottom lip. "What should I do? I can't exactly tell her it's my pregnancy hormones kicking in."_

"_No, I think that would be too much of a shock for one day," Brian smirked, "Stay for awhile. Cool off or something. Then go home and talk to your mother. Don't mention the baby or anything, yet at least. You might have to introduce her slowly to the fact that you're no longer 'Mommy's little boy'." He teased, pinching the boy's cheeks._

_Justin pulled away and stuck his tongue out. "I'm not exactly ready to tell her about my sex life either. I'll talk to her tonight," an idea seemed to come to mind as Justin grinned mischievously, leaning to wrap his arms around his neck. Brian arched an eyebrow._

"_So, what should be do until then, Mr. Kinney?" he asked playfully._

"_Oh, I'm sure I can think of something…"_

"Mom, I'm sorry about earlier," Justin continued, "I-I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to run off…I just, didn't know how to react when you asked me. It's a huge part of my life that I've kept away from the house and you guys for so long that, I just expected you to react badly to it and ah…"

"Justin," she interrupted softly, a small smile on her face. She didn't speak again until she was sat beside him on his bed. "You don't have to explain yourself. I can imagine that telling your mother that you're g-gay could be daunting and I'm not judging you. To be honest, I suspect I've known for awhile, but you need to know this: I'm your mother, Justin, and I will love you no matter who you are, who you love, or what you do. Nothing will ever change that do promise me….whatever the situation that you'll tell me…"

Justin blinked as he felt tears swarm his eyes, much to his frustration. "I promise," he agreed hoarsely. An uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach, a swirling of guilt, as he recalled the most important secret he was keeping. Something he wasn't ready to speak to his mother, no matter what she said. He struggled to keep his hand from slipping to rest on his stomach.

Jennifer smiled softly at her son, brushing the blond bangs from in front of his face, and pressing a motherly kiss to the centre of his forehead. She paused in the bedroom doorway, as if suddenly recalling something. "Your father called while you were gone. His business trip has been extended a couple more days – he should be home by Friday."

"Eh, mom?" Justin called out, stopping her once more, "Could you…_not_ tell dad? You know, that I'm gay?"

Jennifer gave her son a sympathic look. "You can't keep it from him forever. He'll find out sooner or later…but, if you want, I won't say anything. For now at least."

Justin sighed, closing his eyes. Yes, he knew he had to tell his father, because if there's one thing his father hated was being the last person to know something, especially among his family. He couldn't have been more grateful that his mom agreed, _'for now at least'_.

He smiled weakly. "Thanks mom…"

Jennifer smiled sadly at the idea of her child hiding who he was, who he is, especially from his own father. Silently, she decided to do anything she could to help Craig, hopefully, understand just so her baby boy didn't have to go through the pain of being bullied by his own flesh and blood.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Justin groaned pathetically, closing his eyes as he rested his head on the side of the cubical wall in the boy's bathroom at St. James. He weakly reached up to flush the toilet, and struggled to calm his breathing. His stomach churned violently and he caressed the taunt skin as if he could calm the cause of his sickness.

Despite his head swimming dizzyingly, he forced himself to his feet and stumbled unsteadily out of the bathroom, and into the empty hallway. Daphne, who had been waiting for him, jumped from her position against the wall when he exited the room, glancing at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, fretting.

Justin hummed quietly. "Morning sickness…"

Daphne appeared confused for a moment. "I thought that was only in, you know, the mornings?"

"They lied," he answered dryly.

To be honest, he'd been waiting for the worst of the sickness since he'd found out about the pregnancy. Before it only happened maybe once or twice on an occasion, now he would have trouble hiding it. It was only two o'clock and he'd already seen the inside of the toilet bowl three times that day. His head spun once more and he had to rest against the hallway wall to try to regain some control. God, he'd never felt so shit before – it had never been this bad.

Daphne bit her bottom lip. "Maybe you should go home? No offense, but you look like crap."

He chuckled lightly. "Thanks…"

"Just take the rest of the day off," she encouraged, continuing as if she hadn't stopped, "You've been like this all day and you haven't eaten anything. It's not good for you, and you know it."

"…I know, but what if mom sends me back to the doctors?" he fretted quietly.

"Justin…she has to know. She deserves to," Daphne spoke gently.

Justin sighed and straightened up, using the wall as support. He gave his best friend a small crooked smile. "Help me to the office?"

* * *

><p>Jennifer sat in the armchair in the sitting room, deep in thought. In the background, the television was on but she paid little to no attention to the low rumble of voices it was enhancing. She was happy she had the day off from her part time job at the realtors, as she was almost certain she wouldn't be able to concentrate.<p>

Over that weekend, she had her suspicions confirmed about her son's sexuality, and she was pretty certain he had…lost his virginity. But she was sure she didn't want to find out. Just the thought made her feel uneasy so she supposedly pushed the thought into the depths of her mind. She had enough to worry about as it was without adding the idea that her son – her _baby boy_ – was sexually active.

For one, there was Craig. She loved her husband she did, but not more than her son. She'd known him long enough to know he was a very judgemental and image conscious person. Having a 'gay son' would not sit well with him, of that she was sure. She could only imagine what he would do; how he would deny the truth; how he would try to 'fix' their son, like there was something wrong with him. She knew Justin well enough that he would not stand for it, and she couldn't bear to let her son leave. She would have to figure something out, find someway to keep Craig calm and rational; to find someway to not drive her baby away. That was one thing she didn't think she could forgive him for.

Another thing was she was almost certain Justin was hiding something else from her. She didn't know what it was: she just knew it was something, and something important at that. Jennifer suspected it was something to do with his doctor's appointment that was when she started to notice more of a difference. Even that weekend, after his admission she still believed there was something more to tell. Only this time, she couldn't investigate herself. Justin reaction to her finding things in his room, of going through his sketchbooks, was enough reason for her not to do it again. This time she was going to have to wait until he was ready to tell her. The question was why wasn't he able to tell her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ring of the house phone. She jumped, surprised by the sudden noise, and blinked twice before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Taylor? This is Miss May in the nurse's office at St. James Academy. I'm calling about your son, Justin Taylor?"

Jennifer sat up straight. "Oh god, what's wrong?"

"Nothing too bad Mrs. Taylor," Miss May assured, "Justin came to my office a few minutes ago, claiming to be feeling sick. Apparently, he has been vomiting a lot today, and I must admit he looks a bit peaky. I was wondering whether you were free to pick him up from school. Normally, I would just send the child home but I don't think he's up for the walk on his own."

"Oh, um, of course," Jennifer agreed, standing up from her seat, "I'm on my way now. Thank you for letting me know."

"It's no problem, Mrs. Taylor. I'll speak to you soon." Miss May ended the call a second before Jennifer did herself.

Grabbing her car boys from the hallway table, she made her way out of her home. She couldn't help wondering if this was something more than a reaction to some bad food.

* * *

><p>Brian had just finished his daily text to Justin, something that had become an important nightly ritual for him, almost as important as sex when he heard a knock at the loft door. He chucked the phone on his bed and opened the door.<p>

Brian raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement. Michael glared up at him, before pushing his way into the loft.

"I'm not going," he answered loudly.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Go where?"

"On the date, with David, remember?"

"Ah." Brian nodded, making his way into the kitchen area. As he had done many times before, he poured himself a drink and knocked it back, "The date with the doctor?"

"Chiropractor," Michael corrected absentmindedly.

"Whatever. So what's your problem?"

"Have you seen what I'm wearing? I can't show up at that restaurant dressed like, like…_like this_!"

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey…" Brian shook his head, as he approached his friend. He rested his hands on Michael's shoulders, leaning closely to meet his gaze to show he was serious, "This is what you get for letting Emmett dress you – you should know better – but luckily you came to the right place for help."

Michael stared up at his best friend hopefully.

Brian gestured over exaggeratedly towards his closet. "Step into my office."

"Are you sure you want me to use this? I mean, it still has the tag on it," Michael fretted as he stood in front of the full length mirror, tugging on the sleeves of the brand new huge leather jacket.

Brian rolled his eyes as he lit a cigarette. He breathed in deeply and rolled the thin stick to the corner of his mouth. "Mikey, why would I give it to you if I didn't want you to have it?" he questioned dryly, "Calm down and come here. You're starting to piss me off."

Quickly and roughly, he rolled the sleeves of the jacket up and fixed the hem on the shoulder, straightening it out, although he still managed to look like a small child in his father's clothes.

"Now, you'll make every queen stare," he teased.

Michael shook his head in amusement, before an uneasy look on his face. "Brian, I've never been on a date before. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Brian raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "And you're asking me," he commented, "Look. Mikey, its simple. All you do is eat, talk about yourself, pretend your listening to his bullshit and then, when he drops you off home, you fuck him."

"Really?"

"What other reason is there to go on a date?"

"Maybe to, um, get to know each other?"

"I don't know," Brian scratched the back of his neck, an expression of exasperation and defeat on his face, "Why are you asking me about it?"

"Right, sorry," Michael conceded, "I'm just nervous." He checked his watch and breathed out loudly, "I should go. I'm going to be late as it is. Are you going to Babylon tonight?"

Brian took a drag of his cigarette and shrugged indifferently, although he had no intention of going to the gay dance club that night.

Michael watched his friend for a moment as he turned away, padding into the bedroom area, before he left, shutting the left door with a loud click.

Brian rolled onto his bed, spreading out across the silk sheets comfortably, and grabbed his phone that was blinking its announcement of a new message. He smiled softly as he read the teen's reply.

'**Felt sick all day – they lied about morning sickness. Still, can't wait until the ultrasound on Thursday. It'll make everything seem real. How was work? X' **

He replied quickly, reminding himself about the doctor's appointment that week. He had told Justin that he wanted to be there, if he could, as he had been unable to go with Gus. It would be a new experience but, much to his surprise, he was actually excited to see his child for the first time – even if it was some shitty black and white image on a small screen. Justin was right, it would make it real. Hopefully, it would also mean they could talk about what would happen after the baby was born, a topic that had been avoided to be honest.

'_Maybe I should take him for dinner or something after the appointment,'_ Brian mused to himself.

He frowned at the thought. Dinner? Seriously? Fuck, what was wrong with him?


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

****I'm starting my new school tomorrow and I don't know when I'll get another chance to update as I'm settling in, so I hope this will be enough to hold you over until I get the chance :P****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Justin squirmed uncomfortably when the doctor lathered a layer of the cold gel onto his stomach. He had only just started to show; it was a bump so small no one could really see it under his shirts but he knew it was there. Dr. Luton smiled softly at the young boy and muttered an apology. Justin waved him off with a small smile, and turned his head towards Brian.

The ad exec was sitting beside him, resting his elbows on his suit clad thighs. Justin still couldn't quite believe that the older man was there. He knew Brian had said he would join him the day before, but he knew the man had to work that day and the appointment was in the middle of the day. His job meant a lot to him, and it warmed him to know that him, and their child, were more important to him.

Brian offered Justin an encouraging smile, not entirely sure what to say, and diverted his attention to the actions of the doctor. The man seemed nice enough, hot definitely, and seemed to genuinely care about the well-being of his patient. He specialised in pregnancies in both men and women, and didn't offer judgement on the position of two guys having a child together. In fact, he'd seemed delighted that Justin had taken his advice and told him about the impending child. All this was new to him; he wasn't sure what happened during an ultrasound and so watched everything closely.

Dr. Luton ran something that resembled a deodorant stick over the gel covered belly, his eyes on the black and white screen. "Okay, if you look closely, you should see your baby," he stated, using his free hand to point to a small shape in the middle of the picture, "This small shape here, this is your baby."

Justin leant forward on his arms for a closer look, an expression of wonderment and disbelief on his face, and Brian shifted his chair closer.

"It looks like a peanut," he commented bluntly.

Dr. Luton laughed. "Yes, most foetuses at this state of pregnancy resemble, as you put it, a peanut – that's because of the shape of the womb – but if you look really carefully, you can see your child already has some important features. Here are the fingers, toes…"

"I can see a nose," Justin added excitedly, his face lit up.

"At this stage, the baby has all of the important parts developed, even if the foetus is only 4cm long. Over the next six months, most of the energy will be used for growth and strength." Dr. Luton explained, "You should also be prepared for movement. It's almost certain that very soon, you should be able to feel the child move."

"I can't wait," Justin grinned.

Dr. Luton twisted a dial on the machine, concentrating on getting the right frequency. He held up his hand to silence them for a moment and a steady thumping echoed the room. He grinned happily. "And this is your baby's heartbeat."

Justin's breath caught and he bit his bottom lip to suppress the overemotional sob he was almost certain would escape him. He never thought he'd be so happy to hear a dull beating in his life. He reached out and grasped Brian's hand tightly, too distracted to be surprised that he allowed it.

Dr. Luton silenced the room again, turning to them with a pleasant smile. "Do you have any questions?"

Brian raised his hand slightly. "Yeah, I was wondering whether the pregnancy will limit any, ah, extracurricular activities…"

Justin flushed. "Brian," he hissed.

Dr. Luton smirked knowingly. "If you mean, can you two still have sex, then the answer is yes. You'll probably have to be more careful than normal but, no 'extracurricular activities' shouldn't affect the health of Justin or the baby. In fact, in some cases, the carrier can go through cravings that do involve sex to an extent."

Brian leered at Justin.

Justin cleared his throat; his flush darkened, and purposely didn't look at the man beside him. "Can we get a picture, of the baby?"

Dr. Luton nodded. "Of course. I'll go to get them printed now. Justin, why don't you get redressed and we can discuss the health requirements until the end of their first trimester?"

"Of course, thank you," Justin smiled gratefully and waited until the door had clicked shut before he accepted the towel that Brian held out to him and wiped away the gel from his stomach. His hands stilled on his stomach, "Can you believe it? Seeing that…it makes it seem all the more real..."

"Yeah…" Brian breathed, resting back in his chair, "We're going to be parents."

"We're going to be good parents," he corrected, buttoning up his jeans that had been opened during the examination. He leant forward to press a small kiss to Brian's lips. "Don't doubt that…"

He remained silent and watched the boy straightened his shirt. Justin trailed his hand gently across his stomach, feeling the hard flesh beneath it, and frowned suddenly.

"What?"

"I just realised…I'm going to be huge!" Justin objected.

Brian smirked. "Like a fucking house, but you'll still look gorgeous."

Justin flushed and rolled his eyes. "Way to wrap a compliment around an insult." He shook his head, "No, seriously, I'm not going to be able to hide this much longer. Soon, I'm going to have to tell people: schoolmates, friends…parents…" he swallowed nervously and looked pale.

Brian got up quickly and rested a hand on Justin's shoulder. "Hey, I got you into his mess – we'll do this together. Forget about friends and schoolmates and all that shit, we'll tell your parents first."

"My mum," Justin commented quietly, "My dad would freak out. My mum should know first…"

"We'll tell your mum first," Brian conceded, "We'll work something out."

"What about your parents?" Justin wondered.

Brian tensed. "Debbie should know, she's been there since I first met Mikey," he continued as if Justin had not asked anything, "She'll be able to help if we need anything. We can tell her next."

Justin nodded uneasily, watching the man curiously, but didn't ask anymore questions. Obviously, Brian had some issues with his parents and he wasn't about to push him if he didn't want to talk about it. "Right, mum and then Debbie," he repeated quietly.

* * *

><p>Brian smirked, amused, over the top of the menu at the blond sitting across from him. Ever since Dr. Luton had told Justin about important of eating right during the rest of the pregnancy, he had been sulking. According to the good doctor, it was important that Justin stay clear away from coffee and start eating more spinach and fish. He was not taking it well.<p>

"_I know it's for the good of the baby…but no coffee? Really?"_

"Have you chosen something?" he commented.

"Lentils…" Justin muttered darkly before clearing his throat, "I'll have salmon and chips, and orange juice."

Brian felt strangely pleased that the boy was already following the doctor's advice, despite his protests. He quickly summoned the waiter and placed the order for both of them, handing over the menus. Justin watched the man leave before straightened up and leaning forward over the table.

"Tell me Brian, why are we here?" he questioned.

"I thought we could talk," Brian shrugged.

"We could have gone to the diner or something and 'talk'. This place looks expensive," Justin commented.

"Probably, but the food here is less likely to kill you and the baby," Brian purposely didn't mention he didn't want any of the gang to over hear them and start asking questions was one of the reasons why he had chosen this place to dine.

Justin smiled and shook his head. "The food at the diner isn't that bad…"

"We can't trust you're opinion – you'd eat rocks of I let you," Brian dodged the swipe of Justin's hand with a smirk.

He shot him a glare that was belittled by the bright smile on his face, before he relaxed into his seat. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"What we're going to do. I mean, you have high school and your art and all that shit…we need a, I don't know, a plan maybe of what's going to happen…"

Justin shifted. "Um, I'm not sure. So much has happened, I haven't really thought about that. Hopefully, I'll live at home with the baby until I can find a place for us both to stay. I can always hire a babysitter or something to help for the times I'm at school. I'll probably have to get a job to support us…and you can come round anytime to see this baby. I won't stop you. You…you could even take him or her away for the weekend to spent time together if you want – maybe even bring Gus…Whatever suits you, I just want you involved in the baby's life and all the choices…"

"You don't have to get a job, I'll support you both if I have to," Brian suggested.

Justin shook his head in rejection. "No, I need to do this myself. I can't ask you to do that. Just, take care of your child and I can deal with things myself. And it's not as if I'm completely broke – I have a bank account and my inheritance, it's not much but it's something. I don't want to be dependent on you Brian."

"I'm offering," he insisted, "If you need money, I'll give it to you so you can take care of our baby. You shouldn't suffer."

"You're sweet," Justin stated, "But I want to do this by myself. If I rely on you, how am I supposed to…" _stop loving you,_ he continued silently as he averted his gaze.

Brian watched the blond for a moment, his expression blank, and nodded. "Right…whatever you want Justin, it's your decision…"

Justin had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from saying what he _really_ wanted. They had spoken about this, both before and after the knowledge of the pregnancy. Something more than, maybe, casual fucking was not going to happen between the two of them; Brian had been certain he knew that. In the end, he would have to get over it or it would drive him to the brink of insanity and now he had a child to worry about. He had to have a clear head, not let his emotions affect him so easily. Brian would be there for him and baby, he had promised, but that was all. What more could he want from Brian Fucking Kinney? _So much more_. He started pulling at a lose thread on the edge of the table cloth as a distraction.

Brian watched Justin attentively over the pretence of sipping his drink. He shouldn't have said that. He knew _exactly_ what the teenager wanted; the same thing he had wanted since they had met: him. He supposed, since the revelation that he was now carrying his child, that he would want it even more now; for them all to be a family. He had told Justin that it wasn't going to happen and the boy hadn't brought it up since. For some reason, that irked him. Maybe he had gotten used to the boy always being there, always persistent and determined. Or maybe it was because, since the knowledge of the baby had settled into his subconscious, the idea of having a romantic relationship, having a _family with Justin_ was becoming more and more appealing. He swallowed heavily and focused his gaze elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Justin gripped the black and white picture tightly, biting his bottom lip nervously. Brian had dropped him off after dinner, a few hours before anyone was due to be home, and he had decided to tell his mother as soon as possible.<p>

"_Are you sure?" Brian asked._

"_No, but I have to, don't I? She's my mum Brian, and we've always been close. I hate keeping things from her, and she could help, couldn't she?" Justin turned to look Brian in the eye, "She's had two kids before, she's been through this before, and I could use all the help I can get. Plus, it would be better if I tell her myself before I introduce the baby's Daddy…"_

"_She's your mother. You can tell her whenever you're ready," Brian conceded easily, "Just try not to stress yourself out. Remember what the doctor said."_

_Justin rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. "I know," he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "Thanks for worrying about me."_

He'd spent the hours since pacing the length of the hallway, thinking and debating on how he should tell Jennifer. It hadn't even been a week since she had found out he was gay and he wasn't entirely sure whether she was entirely prepared for another bombshell such as this. But he couldn't put it off any longer. If he did, he may never build up the courage to tell her until its too late. Rocking back and forth of the heel of his trainers, he waited impatiently for his mother's return.

It was around three she came through the front door, her hands filled with brown paper bags of groceries. She appeared surprised to see, but smiled brightly at him.

"Justin, I didn't think you would be back so early," she greeted as she edged around her son to enter the kitchen.

"Yeah, the appointment was around noon and finished up a lot quicker than I expected. After lunch, I just wanted to go straight home," He said smoothly, following his mother, "Where's Molly?"

"She's gone to a friend's house for dinner, she'll be back around seven," Jennifer explained as she dropped the bags on the marble counter and blew a strand of blond hair out of her face, "How did the doctor's appointment go?"

"Good, good, it was okay," Justin nodded slightly, and took a deep breath, "…He said that the morning sickness should end soon so I should just focus on eating healthy and taking care of myself."

Jennifer paused. "Morning…" she trailed off, her eyes wide.

Justin smiled uncomfortably. "Morning sickness, mum, you heard me right…"

She gripped the end of the counter. "Wha…Justin, I don't…" she took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly, "Justin, tell me what's going on."

"…I'm pregnant, mum," he summarized awkwardly. There was a deafening silence before Justin rather forcefully holding out the now slightly crumpled picture, "Today was my 11 week sonogram, um, this is a copy of the picture."

Hesitantly, Jennifer reached out with shaky hands and accepted the photo. Her hand rose to cover her mouth as she stared at the first picture of her grandchild. Justin came up behind her and pointed towards the centre.

"There, that's…that's my baby…"

"God, Justin…"

"I know. I should have been more careful. We used condoms, I made sure, but one must have broken or something because, well, the proof is right in front of you," Justin gestured nervously, "I've thought about this and _I want this baby_."

"Justin…" Jennifer met her son's worried gaze and forced a small smile to her face, "…I'm glad you told me, but have you really thought about this? I mean, a baby is a lot of hard work and you're not even out of High School yet. You've got your whole life ahead of you; this is a big decision to make."

"I know but I have thought about it. I spoke to the…_other daddy_, and we both gave it a lot of thought. I'm going to keep this baby and I'll support him or her anyway I have to. I know this is a lot to take in, but I know I've made the right decision, and nothing you or dad say is going to change that. I just want your help and support and, more importantly, to be there for your grandchild."

Jennifer took in her son's hopeful yet guarded expression. It was obvious, at this time, he needed his mother to be there for him, although she couldn't deny she was in shock and wanted to demand how he could get himself into such a serious situation, but she couldn't blame him. Teen pregnancies were becoming more and more common, if reality TV was anything to go by, and accidents happen. She was sort of happy that her son was acting so responsibly despite his young age and was willing to care of the child he had made, even if it wasn't intentional. A small section of her brain repeated the phase 'I told you so'. She knew he was keeping something from her – although she never expected the secret to be a baby on the way – and she was ever grateful that he had trusted her enough to tell her. She would not abuse that. Justin was her son and she loved him, no matter who he loved or what situations he got himself into. As his mother, it was her job to protect him and support him through his life choices.

She smiled slightly and raised a hand to grasp his chin softly. "I'm going to be a grandmother…"

Justin let out a breath of relief. "Yeah, you're going to be a grandmother."

"I always thought you'd be a lot older when you finally have children, but I'm happy," she assured. She looked thoughtful for a moment, as if something had just occurred to her, "You said you've spoken to the baby's other father, yes? Is he okay with the current situation?"

"He seems to be, yeah," Justin explained and smiled softly, "Brian's been…very helpful over the last couple of weeks. He said he'd help anyway he can, emotionally or financially – he even came to the appointment today and took me out to dinner…"

"So are you two…_together_?" Jennifer asked carefully.

His smile dimmed slightly. "Uh, no…no, we're not together. It was just sex, and that's okay. He's a good man, a good friend."

She nodded slightly and smiled again. She knew her son well enough and it was obvious by the look of longing on his face that her baby boy was in love with this Brian boy. Now, he was carrying the boy's baby, she could only imagine how hard this would be for her son. "Okay honey, but I would like to meet him."

Justin remained silent but nodded in acceptance. Yes, his mother would meet Brian at some point, but not now. She'd had too much shocking news in the past week. She'd react relatively well on both accounts but he wasn't sure whether the knowledge that her teenage son had been 'knocked up' by a man 12 years his senior, would just be too much for her to handle. No, he would wait for now, give it a bit more time. Right now, he was just happy his mother was ready and willing to accept him as he is: gay and about to become a father.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The steady thumping of the club's dance music synchronized with his heartbeat almost immediately after he entered the club. He fell into a familiar routine, his usual mask moving to the surface. As he normally would do, Brian moved to the bar and ordered one beer, resting back against the counter and seeming the sweating crowd of dancing bodies for his first trick of the evening. But he wasn't fully concentrating on the task; there was a nagging voice at the back of his mind that told him again and again what else was going on while he was here.

Justin had told him that today he was going to tell his mother about their child. It had been under a week since Jennifer had found out her only son was gay and how he was going to spring this on her. Brian had tried convincing him to wait a little longer, just to give her sometime to adjust, but the little shit was stubborn. He'd already set his mind on what he was going to do, and there was no way to change it. So that left him nervous about how the exchange would go. He knew Justin worried they would try to take the baby away from him and both men had determined that wasn't going to happen. Jennifer seemed to be quite open-minded to him from the little he had discovered from Justin, but there was a huge difference between finding out your son's gay and finding out he's pregnant. He knew how the young man needed his mother's acceptance and he wanted nothing more for Justin and their baby.

Brian frowned deeply. _What's wrong with me?_ He'd been in Babylon for more than ten minutes and all he'd done was thinking about Justin. No, this was far too personal for him; he shouldn't be this worried about what decisions the twink makes. It wasn't a _relationship_; they weren't _together_. It was just a pleasurable event that had ultimately created another life, joining them together for the rest of their lives. It was nothing more then that, it _had_ to be.

Reaching out blindly, he grabbed the first hot trick to walk passed him and dragged the man towards the backroom. The trick followed the Great Brian Kinney willingly.

Pressing back against the wall, he manoeuvred the trick to his knees. He, eager to please, unzipped his jeans, freeing his cock from the confinements, and went to work. Brian sighed quietly, his head rolling backwards and his eyes closed. Now this was more like him, much more comfortable.

He forced himself to focus on the sexual gratification he was determined to receive. The blowjob was better than expected but, for some reason, it wasn't as pleasing as it should be. Shifting his hips, he frowned again but stubbornly refused to open his eyes. Colours blended randomly behind his eyelids and a figure emerged from the darkness.

_Justin…_

He could see the young blond spread out on his bed, his chest heaving with a thin layer of sweat making his pale skin shine in the light. He rolled his lips to suppress the noise that was threatening to escape. If he concentrated hard enough, the suction easily became that tight channel, drawing him in as he thrust into the willing body beneath him. He could see his cock move with each push of his hips; see the pre-cum leaking and pooling on his stomach. He knew all to well the contortion of his young features, revealing his intense pleasure. His mouth would open, wordless as he panted for air; his cheeks would be dusted pink with his exertions; his blue eyes would dilate and sparkle as he unknowingly conveyed everything he was feeling at that moment. The only time they would close was as he neared his orgasm, when his head would be thrown back and he would tighten his hold. Brian rolled his shoulders – he could almost feel the indent of pressure of Justin's hands on his skin. His body shuddered as he released himself down the tricks throat. He stood there for a moment, detached from reality, his eyes staying closed. It was only when he slowly returned to earth, the tricks voice nattering away in his ear, then he realised he had cum thinking about Justin Taylor – the one person he was _specifically not thinking about_.

Brian cursed loudly and roughly pushed the twink away. He could barely hear the annoyed voice of the trick over his own cursing in his head, as he tucked himself into his jeans and stormed out of the backroom. He pushed his way through the crowd of people, purposely ignoring the confused looks he was receiving by the patrons of the club; he only stopped when he'd settled into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut behind him.

Brian rested his head against the edge of the steering wheel and breathed in once, twice, in an attempt to calm down. His hands shifted on the wheel as he straightened up against the leather seat and stared out through the front window.

It had become clear to him that Justin wasn't going to leave him alone for the time being. A part of him was frustrated that the twink always seemed to be there, and fucking up his sex life. Another was reminding him that he had the option to go back to the loft and call Justin for some very long and intense phone sex. It was a tempting suggestion, an offer he found difficult to refuse, and his hand twitched to turn the key in the ignition. He hesitated for a few more seconds, before starting the car and pulling out of the parking space.

He wasn't sure what made him change his mind. He'd been thinking intently about what he intended to do to the blond when he got his hands on him, figuratively speaking (for now at least), when he had to pause at the traffic lights and recognised the street he was nearing. The street that held the place that had become a safe place for him as a child. The Novotny family home. He had been thoughtful for a moment, silently debating his next action, before flicking on the indicators and turning the corner. The woman and her brother had always been there to help when he or Mikey needed it – and right now, he _definitely_ needed advice. Brian was pretty sure he had surprised Debbie by arriving at the house at past midnight (usually the time he would be in the backroom of Babylon) but she didn't say anything, like she knew why he was there. She only stepped back and opened the door wider, allowing him to enter.

Debbie made sure he was settled comfortably in one of the dining room chairs, a beer in hand, before she sat in front of him, her eyebrow rose expectantly. Judging by the way Vic sat down beside her, watching him closely, he knew the man had been told about the blond twink by his sister. Brian cleared his throat nervously, averting his gaze to the table, and took a purposeful gulp of the beverage; anything to stall the conversation he knew had to happen.

"So, are you going to tell us about your 'complicated' connection to Sunshine?" Debbie questioned after a period of silence, folding her arms across her chest.

Brian sighed quietly and thought about how to explain this story. "...His name is Justin Taylor. I saw him outside Babylon, under the lamppost in the alley way, about three months ago, took him back to the loft and fucked him. He's seventeen..."

"Jesus Brian, _seventeen_? He's still a fucking kid," Debbie objected. She probably would have proceed to tear him a new one if Vic hadn't stopped her by resting a hand on her arm.

He sent the man a quick, grateful smile before he continued. "He's convinced he's in love with me or some shit like that, but I sort of set him straight," he laughed slightly, "I probably could have been a lot nicer about it, I was a real asshole to him...Then a month ago, he found me at the Diner, said he needed to talk. Shit, Jack would be _proud_," he said the last word bitterly. He groaned, resting his forehead in the palm of his hand, "...I got him pregnant. I was his first time and I got him _fucking pregnant_! I'm going to be a _father_..."

"Brian..."

"We have the first ultrasound today," he continued, opening his jacket so he could reach the inside pocket where he had put the picture of his unborn child. He spread the black and white picture out flat across the table and slid it towards the two people who were practically his parents, "This is my second child. See this, hearing the heartbeat, it just made it seem more real than before. It was like getting visual proof of this child's existence, even if that child looks like a peanut at the moment…"

"The _miracle of life_, a _peanut_…" Debbie stated dryly. Her eyes scanned over the picture, zeroing in on the small shape and had a sudden flashback to when she had first seen one of these, when she was pregnant with Michael. She wasn't much older than Justin is in. She carefully passed the picture to her brother. "Shit Brian…"

He looked up at them almost desperately. "I don't know how to a father. Not a full time one anyway. With Gus, he has the munchers; I can just show up every once and awhile, with no chance to screw him up. I don't have to be there all the time...but this baby. He or she, this baby's going to need me. I don't know the first thing about being a full time parent! And Justin – the fucking kid wants so much from me. He says he doesn't, that he's happy with how we are, close for the baby's sake or some bullshit, but I know he wants more. He wants us together, _to be together_. He wants us to be some happy hetero family, the three of us – but I don't think I can, I just can't...That's not me, I'm not that person..." he gapped for a moment as if he wanted to say something more but thought better of it.

"But..." Vic urged. If Brian Kinney was pouring his guts out, it was better to get it all out instead of trying to get the rest later.

Brian looked him in the eye. "...so why do I _really want_ to have that for the three of us?" he sniffed and put the heel of his palm into his right eye, clenching them shut. "_Fuck_, I've had _way_ to much to drink – when did I start sounding like a fucking muncher? I must have grown a twat over night, Jesus..."

"Well, I don't think Justin would be too happy about your sudden anatomy change," Vic teased.

Brian snorted his agreement and took another two gulps of beer.

"...It sounds like you really care about him," Debbie summarised after several seconds of silence.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, an almost pained expression on his face. "Yeah, well, don't go spreading it around."

"That's probably the one thing you _should_ be doing," Vic corrected, "This Justin kid, you said it yourself, he loves you so doesn't he have the right to know? He's young and everything's changing for him; it's not too unbelievable that he might need some reassurance of where he stands with you. I mean, he's pregnant with your kid but you don't treat him any differently than you would a friend, or a trick, and we all know that's not the case. Yes, he probably does want more than just sex with you – so do most people – but he obviously doesn't believe anything will happen because you've said you don't do relationships, right? He probably needs to know that he's different, that he isn't just some trick you can't get rid of because you just happened to have knocked him up and now feel responsible."

"He _is_ different," Brian admitted quietly.

"When I saw you two together at the Diner, it was obvious that he was important to you – hell, you'd have to be _fucking blind_ to not see it!" Debbie commented, "I mean, it makes sense that you worry about what's happening to him – he's carrying your fucking child – but you didn't have to agree to help him in anyway. If it was just because you felt responsible because of the baby, you won't have called me to take care of him until you got there. You wouldn't be there when he needed you for personal reasons, problems that weren't about the baby. You could have left him to it, maybe seeing the baby at the weekends or something, but you didn't. You probably didn't even realise how much you had agreed to by wanting to be there for them both; how much you've changed your life as 'Brian Fucking Kinney'."

"'_Brian Fucking Kinney, Family Man_' doesn't exactly have the same ring to it as '_Stud of Liberty Avenue_'," Brian stated wryly.

"And all this about not knowing how to be a dad is bullshit," Debbie continued forcefully, a finger poised in his direction and her voice leaving no room for arguments, "No one knows how to be a parent when you first become one. Every kid's different from the other and no amount of research will change that!" her voice softened, "You learn on the job, work from your instinct, and I know for a fact that you will be a great father – look at all the shit you've done over the years for Michael!"

"I haven't done anything for Mikey, nothing good anyways..." Brian scowled.

Debbie rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying you're not an asshole and a bad influence in some cases, but that doesn't change that you've done a lot to help him, just because you care about what happens to him. You helped him with his homework – granted, you were one of the reasons why he was behind but that's not the point – and you protected him from those fucking pricks at school. You didn't have to, could have saved yourself all those detentions and trouble, but did it anyway." She reached out to cup his cheek and over a smile, "It's those instincts, the ones to protect and care for the people you love, that make good parents. You may have to fix your drugging, drinking and tricking addictions when that kid arrives but he or she will be lucky to have you to look after them."

"And there's one thing important about children: they love their family, their _parents_, unconditionally. It's when you abuse their trust that they begin to see your flaws as a person," Vic added in a very philosophical fashion. Brian struggled not to think of his own fucked-up parents.

"I love you kid, you're practically my son, and I want you to be happy," Debbie stated, "You have a chance here, with Justin and this baby. Think about what you want, _what you really want_, and answer this: if it makes you happy, do you really give a shit what the queers on Liberty Avenue say?" She tapped his cheek, "Just don't fuck up your chance by being your normal asshole self when you think you're doing the right thing, yeah?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"So your mom just accepted that you were pregnant, like she didn't blow up or anything, not even a lecture?" Daphne summarized in disbelief.

Justin smiled. "Nope - she asked me about Brian and what my plan for the future is, and then spent the rest of the night retelling pregnancy stories and searching for anything she could find on the internet about male pregnancies."

"Wow, my mom would have gone ballistic. She's already a bitch and I haven't given her reason to yet," Daphne admitted as she lifted one of the bracelets on display to examine it closely.

It was Saturday afternoon and the two friends had wandered down Liberty Avenue. It was mostly window shopping; just a day out with a friend to catch up and talk without the threat of a parent over hearing. Justin was updating the girl on the events of the day before – the ultrasound appointment and confessing to his mother – when they had stopped at a market stall covered with handmade jewellery.

"I know. I got off lightly – with my mother at least, I don't want to think about what my dad will do when he finds out." He bit his bottom lip worriedly. Daphne gave her friend a sympathic look. He shook his head and selected one of the products. He took her hand and faced it palm up, tying it in place. "There, perfect."

Daphne grinned and mimicked the action. "Friendship bracelets,"

"We'll take these," Justin told the vendor. He went to hand over a note but Daphne stopped him quickly and accepted her change. His eyes narrowed, he opened his mouth to argue and closed it again at the 'no nonsense' look his friend sent him. He settled for a huff and a childish pout, folding his arms across his chest and averting his gaze. He paused and his eyes flashed in recognition.

"That's them," he cocked his head thoughtfully.

"Who?" Daphne appeared confused as she wracked her brain for some kind of recognition of the names.

"It's Lindsey and Mel, and Gus. Brian's son and his two mothers," he clarified. He straightened up after a moment, feeling determined, "Let's say hello."

With purposeful strides, he approached the small family and grinned automatically. "Hey!"

Lindsey looked at him closely for a moment. "I'm sorry, do we know you?"

"I'm Justin, Brian's…friend." He paused carefully at that word, not sure how to introduce him self, "Um, I was there the night Gus was born. I named him."

"Oh yeah," Melanie smiled, "So when he's pumping gas we'll have you to thank."

"Um, this is my friend, Daphne," he quickly introduced not sure what to say.

"Hi, I'm not lesbian but I'm a huge fan," Daphne greeted with a happy smile. Justin struggled to hold in laughter – Lindsey and Melanie didn't.

Justin averted his gaze down to the slumbering baby in the carrier and circled behind Daphne to get a closer look. "He's so big already."

Mel smiled down at the baby. "You would too if all you did was eat and sleep."

"He does," Daphne interjected dryly.

Justin nudged his friend with his hip. "He's like the cutest baby I've ever seen," he looked up as a thought hit him, "If you ever need a babysitter…"

"Don't say that unless you mean it," Lindsey warned.

"And if you need any help carrying stuff to the car, I'd be glad to be of assistance…" he offered and accepted the bags as Lindsey handed them over easily.

"Wow, you're good for a thousand and one uses," Melanie teased.

Lindsey smiled and gestured for him to follow them, already heading towards the car was parked.

"I'll see you later?" Daphne offered, rising up to kiss his cheek. She gave him a pointed look. "Take it easy, okay?"

Justin rolled his eyes and waved slightly as he followed the small family. Silently, he wondered whether the next few months was just going to be filled with people telling him to 'be careful' or 'relax'. If it was, he was sure he was end up killing someone.

* * *

><p>Brian paused when he saw Justin in the living room of the Marcus-Peterson household. He'd spoken to the boy that morning and he'd claimed he was spending the day with Daphne, so it was a surprise to see him there. Even more so, because he wasn't aware the munchers were even friends with the blond teenager. At that moment, Justin was leaning over the coffee table, sketch book balanced on his arm, as he concentrated on drawing the mother and son. He only stopped to look up and smiled slightly at him before continuing to add the fine details.<p>

"What's he doing here?" he asked, pointing to the boy.

"We ran into each other on the street," Melanie stated as she reached over to lift a fussing Gus from Lindsey's lap.

"It was like this weird consistence," Justin offered.

"I bet," he commented dryly. He watched Mel pass him before he made his way across the room to the armchair. His hand knotted in Justin's hair as he passed and pushed the boy's head down slightly in greeting. Justin bit his bottom lip to suppress a grin.

"Here, I'm done," Justin announced, handing over the sketchbook to Lindsey.

She accepted the pad gently and, with an impressed smile, moved through the pile of sketches, pausing on each one before continuing. "You know, these are really good."

"That's what my mom says."

"Lindsey's an art teacher," Melanie explained from the other room.

"For someone your age, you have an amazing feel for the human form," Lindsey commented.

"I've noticed that myself," Brian added with a smirk, gently chucking a toy monkey at the crouched boy. Justin ducked the toy and stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Look at this," Lindsey giggled to herself.

Justin glanced down at the picture. "Oh don't show him," he pleaded.

Brian sat forward; feeling slightly confused, and accepted the picture that Lindsey offered him. For a moment, he was stumped as to how life like the image on the page was; more importantly how much the sketch actually looked like him. He arched an eyebrow, quietly astounded. "When did you draw this?"

"When you were asleep," Justin admitted.

"Ah, circumcised, just like I thought," Melanie stated almost smugly as she re-entered the room, bouncing Gus slightly.

Justin sat up straight. "Can I hold him?" he asked almost hopefully.

"Of course," Mel smiled, and bent down to hand the child over. Justin cradled the boy on his lap gently, almost afraid he would break. Gus made a noise of objection about being moved but quietened a second later when he settled against his chest. He smiled as he watched the baby who looked so much like his father.

Justin wondered whether his baby would be just like Gus; just pure Brian Kinney in looks and, in some sense, personality. Vaguely, he thought it would be nice to have a miniature copy of the man he loved to care for and always have with him, but to be honest, he wasn't sure whether he could handle two Brian Kinney's. One was bad enough as it was.

Gus gripped his index finger and gazed up with those gorgeous hazel eyes. They were so wide and wonder filled, taking in everything around him with avid interest and need. He wanted his child to have those eyes. Yes, his blond hair and Brian's eyes; or maybe just Brian's face with softer features. Either way, he hoped the child had Brian's charm and stubbornness, with his persistence and artistic flare. When he closed his eyes, he could practically see this child appearing before him and a shiver of anticipation ran up his arm. He couldn't wait to see how this child would turn out.

Brian's eyes were drawn to the sight of the blond holding his son. Normally, something like this wouldn't have made any difference to him but, now, it warmed him to know that Justin got along so well with his son. Maybe it was something to do with what Deb and Vic had said the night before – or was it that morning; that Justin meant a lot to him and it was important that he got along with his son. After all, he was carrying the second Kinney baby. _Fuck, after all these years of not wanting kids, I get two within nine months of each other_, his lips twitched.

He watched Justin run his hand softly over the fine hair that was dusted over the crown of head, caressing the pinked flesh. It was obvious he was going to be a good parent, a good father – he was too caring and determined to be anything less. He could just imagine the same scene with Justin cradling a blond hair, blue eyed baby, probably humming some song he could remember from when he was little as he patiently tried to get the baby to sleep. This kid was going to be lucky, he concluded, even with him as his other dad.

"You know, there's going to be an art show at the GLC," Lindsey started, placing the sketch book on the coffee table before clasping her hands and leaning on her knees.

Justin tore his gaze away from Gus. "What's that?"

"The Gay and Lesbian Centre," Brian explained, twirling a sheep toy in his hand, "Safe haven for fags that can't get laid."

"Maybe you should get out and meet some _nice, young men_ for a change," Mel shot back at Brian, although she was offering Justin the suggestion.

"It's the annual fundraiser, Melanie and I are on the board," Lindsey continued, purposely ignoring the people on either side of her, "Would you like the have your work in the show?"

"You mean people seeing my stuff?" Justin said, shifting Gus onto his shoulder to rub his back comfortingly when he made a noise of distress. "That'll be intense! But…yeah…"

"Good, give him something to do besides drawing me," Brian commented cockily.

Justin grinned impishly. "Oh don't flatter yourself."

Melanie laughed. "Oh, we like Justin. Justin can stay."

"We'll make sure everyone comes, including _you_," Lindsey finished, her eyes on Brian, just daring him to refuse her. Brian rolled his lips but said nothing. Justin remained silent, offering them a smile, before turning his attention make to Gus who waved his arms uncoordinatedly at him, a gummy grin on his face.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to come you know, if you don't want to," Justin told him closely.<p>

Brian smirked, tongue in cheek. "Oh Justin, you know I _always cum_."

He laughed slightly and poked the older man in the side. He made a low noise of surprise, his body jerking away slightly before relaxing back into place, his gaze narrowed and levelled at the blond. Brian _really hated_ that. Justin rolled in the expensive silk sheets and curled his body against his side, resting his head comfortably on his shoulder. Brian wrapped his arm loosely around his upper body.

"I'm talking about the art show and you know it. You don't have to come to the show, if you don't want to. You shouldn't feel obliged to go," Justin elaborated.

Brian released a deep sigh and was quiet for a moment. "I don't feel obliged to go, I want to go. How often do I get to see my cock sketched on paper for the world to see?" he tilted his head to rest his chin on the damp blond strands, "Besides, if I don't go, I'm bound to be murdered by either Lindsey or Debbie – maybe both. You'll understand that can be very persuasive."

Justin laughed. "Yeah, I suppose it can be."

Brian hesitated for a moment, recalling what Vic had said the day before. _"He probably needs to know that he's different, that he isn't just some trick you can't get rid of because you just happened to have knocked him up and now feel responsible."_ He focused his gaze upward and took a deep breath before he spoke, "And besides, this is important to you."

Justin stilled at the words and glanced up at the brunet man. He watched him closely, half wondering whether Brian Kinney had been replaced by a pod-person whilst the other tried desperately to calm the frantic beating of his heart. Had Brian Kinney, _'Brian Fucking Kinney'_, just told him he wanted to do something because it was important to _him_, Justin Taylor? He didn't want to say anything, afraid that it might make him change his mind, but he knew he had to do something, anything, to show he appreciated the gesture of the statement. Biting his bottom lip, he considered.

Brian ripped his gaze away from the high ceilings in the loft when he felt Justin shift against, pulling himself up so he was straddling his narrow waist. The blond smirked suggestively, his eyes sparkling mischievously, and Brian arched an eyebrow. He didn't move, eying the naked body admiringly, and waited to see what would happen next.

Justin licked his lips, his breathing deepening, as he shifted downwards towards one of his top favourite parts of Brian's anatomy.

Brian groaned and his head lolled backwards.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Justin stood nervously by his display case, biting his bottom lip and shifting from foot to foot. Too much was happening today for him to stay still. First, there was the fact that today was his first ever art show, even if it was a small fundraiser at the GLC – this was a big moment in his career as an artist, he didn't want anything to go wrong. That is what brought him to the next problem: today was the day that his mother would meet Brian. He had no idea why he had suggested that they get to meet each other for the first time there of all places. He could have chosen somewhere private and quiet, where his mother could freak out without anyone being there to witness it. But no, Jennifer had found the leaflet sticking out of his backpack and had questioned him about, asked him who was going to be there. Of course, he had to say that Brian was coming and then he could nothing to dissuade her from coming to the show to meet him (_"__And __to __support __you __of __course, __honey.__"_).

He glanced at his watch. Five minutes until the show officially started. Jennifer had said she would be there on time; she just had to drop Molly off at one of her friend's birthday party's on her way. He couldn't have been happier that Brian had said he was going to be late. Apparently, he had to deal with some stubborn client at work, or something. Whatever the reason, it meant he could prepare his mother for her first encounter with Brian. Silently, he wished he had told her more about him before they had gotten this far. There was so much he should have told her about him; should have warned her about him.

_Like he worked for the most successful ad company in Pittsburgh._

_Like __he __had a __son __who __was __born __the __night __his __next __one __was __conceived._

_Like the fact he wasn't a student in or outside St. James Academy._

_Like he was actually twelve years his senior._

Yes, they were very important pieces of information that his mother should have known before this day.

Justin rung his hands nervously and glanced at his watch again. Jesus, he hoped he got the chance to warn her about _everything_ that was Brian Kinney.

* * *

><p>Jennifer hurried up the steps of the GLC, to the floor that she had been directed towards by someone downstairs. She hadn't meant to be this late. She had hoped to just drop Molly off and be on her way but, of course, once she and the other mother's got talking, it was hard to get away from the conversation. She had tried to escape after the first five minutes of pleasantries, but they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. She needed to stay for the cake; they had something to show her before she left; there was some little titbit of information that needed to be discussed – whatever the excuse, she was now half an hour late to her son's first art show.<p>

'_And __in __meeting __the __other __father __of __my __grandchild,__'_ she reminded herself.

Ah, yes, the mysterious Brian Kinney. She knew nothing about him – she was lucky to even his name out of her tight lipped son. That seemed strange for Justin. The boy could talk for America if there was such a competition, especially about those things that were important to him. Your baby's father was considered important under any circumstances. It was the lack of information that made her wonder what exactly the boy was like.

Maybe there was something wrong with him. Maybe he didn't want to come out as being gay. It was understandable if he was in High School. But was he in school? Could he have dropped out at some point, or is he older, out of High School already? Maybe he was a horrible person with a bad personality – no, if he was, then he wouldn't have agreed to help take care of the child once it was born. It had to be _something_ though. The only reason why Justin would keep him a secret had to be she would disapprove of something about him, other than obvious reason of course.

Jennifer hesitated at the entrance to the hall, having an internal debate about what would happen next and whether or not she was ready for it. She closed her eyes briefly. Straightening up, she shook her head and entered the room, ready to support her son whatever happens but not fully expecting what she was about to find out.

She spotted Justin almost as soon as she entered. He was standing near a display in the right hand corner of the show having a conversation with a redhead woman and two older men – one more…_flamboyant _than the other. He laughed loudly and grinned at them, focusing solely on them at the moment. He hadn't noticed her enter. Jennifer smiled softly, she was sure it had been awhile since she had seen him so happy. She shouldered her way through the crowd to approach him.

A tall brunet intercepted her path, approaching Justin's display area. She paused, a little confused, when the man walked up behind him, slipping an arm around his waist and pulling him flush against his back. Justin gasped at the sudden contact and inclined his head to peer over his shoulder. The brunet smirked in greeting and he grinned in return. She watched as they shared a kiss, something less than chaste. The people Justin had been conversing with before the name's arrival rolled their eyes and shot some form of smile in their direction.

This man was a lot older than her son, probably in his twenties. He held himself with such an air of confidence and sexual appeal, like a man who knew just how attractive he was and what it could get him. Jennifer swallowed uncomfortably.

"Sure took you long enough, asshole," she heard the redhead woman commented.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"You nearly missed Sunshine's big day," the woman shoot back, her eyes narrowed.

"But I didn't." The brunet pointed out.

"You still cut it a little close for my liking Brian," one of the other men, the less flamboyant one, told him.

Jennifer tensed instantly at the name. _Brian__…__This __was __Brian__…__._

The brunet – Brian – sniffed in dismissal and turned his attention back to the blond pressed against his front. "Hey Sunshine, led me to your work of art?"

Justin grinned. "You mean the sketch of your cock?"

Brian smirked cockily. "Naturally,"

Jennifer raised a hand to her throat, her eyes wide as she watched (and listened) to the exchange. This was definitely the Brian she was supposed to be meeting; the Brian that had 'knocked-up' her son – how many other Brian's could there be that was that close to Justin? Considering the situation Justin was now in, it was obvious they had sex, but the comment…Justin drew the man naked, _fully __naked_. They weren't in a relationship (Justin had told her that much) but they were still having sex, obviously by the way they were acting around each other.

Justin laughed at the Brian's reply and pulled away enough to grab his hand. He turned his body slightly, planning to lead the man over to the main display case that held the much loved picture, when something caught his eye. More specifically, _his __mother _caught his eye. He stopped instantly, staring at her. She was late, very late in fact. He didn't have the change to explain anything to her, to tell her anything about Brian. She was staring at the two of them, looking a little green as the revelation settled in.

Brian tilted his head in confusion at the sudden stop. "Justin…"

"My mom…" he breathed, his gaze focused on the frozen woman.

After a moment of staring at his emotionless face, Brian followed his gaze and landed on the older blond woman he had passed to get to Sunshine. He should have known; mother and son looked so much alike it was almost unreal. He breathed out a small 'oh' and straightened his back awkwardly. He wondered what Justin had told her about him. Judging by her expression, it wasn't much.

Justin bit his bottom lip and hesitantly stepped forward, not releasing his grip on Brian's slightly larger hand. "Mom…"

Jennifer stared at the two for a moment, her mind spin with the idea of her baby boy having sex with this man, this much older man. She didn't answer, too shocked at the moment to really do anything except turn on her heels and flee the room.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Justin came out of the bathroom at the loft, damp from the shower with a white towel around his waist. When his mother had left the GLC centre, he had struggled to keep up the farced he didn't care, even though he wanted nothing more than to start blubbering like a baby. He knew she hadn't been prepared for what she had seen, but she hadn't even tried. She hadn't even spoken to him, to demand an answer. She had just…leave, and Justin didn't know where she would go. He thought about going home but decided against it. It was probably a good idea to leave Jennifer alone to her thoughts for the night, to give them both some space. Plus, he knew his father was coming back tonight from his business trip and if they were doing to argue, it was probably best that Craig wasn't in the vicinity. Brian had told him he was staying at the loft for the night (not that he would have objected) and he had retreated to the shower as soon as he had arrived. It gave him a chance to think.

Brian was standing on the other end of his platform bed with his back to him. He had stripped down to just his jeans and was watching something. Every once and awhile, he would move his hands to shift something in front of him before drawing back with a tilt of his head. Justin watched him with consideration for a moment, before he slowly approached his side. His eyes landed on the object that had captured the brunet's attention as avidly and widened instantly. When he had been told by one of the committee members that someone was interested in buying one of his sketches, he had been reluctant to allow the sell, but he had conceded. With the baby on the way, he was going to need all the money he could get. He had been curious about who would want to buy _that_ picture but he hadn't thought…

It was his sketch.

_Brian__had__brought__his__sketch_.

Brian had turned to look at the younger man, his face emotionless as he looked on shocked at the framed picture before him. To be honest, he didn't know what possessed him to buy the sketch. It was just this urge he had as soon as Debbie had commented that Justin was bound to become famous in the art world with all his talent. He wanted to own a Justin Taylor Original, to always have something that would connect him to the artist and what better than the glorious picture of his own cock?

Justin blinked once. "Brian…"

"I was thinking about having it a little higher up, maybe above the bed…" Brian trailed off as abruptly as he had begun his eyes now solely focused on the picture.

"Um, w-why…"

"As the subject of this sketch, I thought I deserved a Taylor Original," he answered with a cocky smile.

Justin finally turned his attention away from the sketch, and locked his gaze with Brian. The man's smile flattered slightly as his eyes became suddenly intense. Neither said anything. It was possible neither really knew what to say, but they didn't need to say anything. Justin could hear the blood pumping through his body, could hear it speed up considerably, as his heart swelled at the silent intention behind his words. He shuffled closer and his arm brushed against the smooth expansion of flesh that stretched across his stomach. Brian was ignited by the touch, his eyes darkening. He inclined his head forward so their foreheads were touching. Their noses rubbed together, leaving a tingling trail behind. Justin's eyes fluttered for a moment and his lips parted slightly so he could breathe in deeply. Brian bent his head slightly and, after one tantalising moment, finally connected their lips in a kiss.

The touch was soft at first, feathery. Brian shifted his body so he could wrap one arm around the revealed waist, his other grasping the back of the boy's neck, the edges of his fingers brushing the wet strands of hair. Justin melted into the embrace easily, his hands sliding across his bare chest to connect behind his back. He let out a small, tortured whimper and brushed the tip of his tongue across the seam of the older man's lips encouragingly. Brian reacted instantly, roughly breaking into the others mouth and claiming his dominance over it. He made a noise of pleasure at the back of his throat when the blond submitted oh so easily.

He was quick to manoeuvre him back against the bed, holding him down against the silk sheets and completely unwilling to break the kiss even for a moment. He leant on one elbow to steady himself as one hand trailed along his chest to unravel the white towel around his waist and canned his hips downwards to feel to welcomed heaviness of his arousal pressed against him. The blond released a small whimper into their kiss, his nose wrinkling and his eyes fluttering closed. Brian pulled back slightly to watch the expression's of pleasure that crossed his face as he slowly, purposely rocked their hips together. Justin's breathing changed, his head rolling to the side, and his hips jerked sharply involuntarily.

With shaking hands, he grasped at the hem of the dark jeans, popping the button and trying to slide them down his hips without actually moving from where he was lying. He didn't want the warmth he was getting from the body above him to disappear, not even for a second. Taking the hint, Brian wiggled out of the constricting fabric, only reaching downwards when it caught around his knees, and chucked it into one of the corners of the room. Now both naked, Justin carefully rolled them both over so he hovered between the man's strong legs and attacked the length of his neck with nibbles and licks. Brian hummed deeply in his throat, arching his neck to give him more access. His hands slide along the length of his side before curving around his bubble butt and interlocking underneath. He used the position as leverage and hoisted the boy up roughly, their erections jolting together.

Justin gasped loudly, breathing against one of the freshly made marks. Their eyes locked for a moment, as Brian reached out to his bedside table and returned with lube and a condom. Covering one hand with the sweet smelling lubricant, the other used to separate the round globes, the tips of his fingers teasingly brushed his entrance, which twitched in anticipation. Justin bit his bottom lip as his legs parted receptively.

"Patience," Brian breathed with a cocky smirk as he teasingly circled the puckered hole.

Justin whimpered a small "please" when the very end of his index finger broke the barrier briefly. His hazel eyes darkened at the sound and he finally took pity on the younger blond, taking delight in watching the satisfaction on his lover's face. He rocked back on his fingers, taking more and more each time as the number of fingers stretching him increased. Brian let out a growled noise, unable to resist the sight of the boy so eager in his exploits and his need, that he was fucking himself. He scissored the fingers and crooked at the end, feeling his nails strap his prostate causing Justin to cry out. Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, he removed his fingers and made sure his lover was watching when he raised the condom wrapper to his mouth and tore it open with his teeth. Justin, desperate for the next stage of their encounter, took the rubber from the older man and leant back enough at he could slide it onto the engorged cock himself. He was careful and precise, making sure it rolled all the way to the base at a slowly and agonising pace; he purposely ran his fingers through the coarse hair and towards his ball sac as he pulled away. He then sat back on his knees and stared at the brunet innocently.

Brian sat up quickly, flipping Justin onto his front, slapping the back of his thighs in a silent order for them to bend. He obliged fervently, arching his back. The older man moved into place smoothly, using his hips as a way of keeping the pale legs apart. He rocked his hips forced once, twice, his cock sliding against his crack. Justin moaned at the feel. Brian, unable to resist any longer and commending himself for his endurance and willpower around the blond, finally broke his head passed the tight barrier, not stopping until he was deeply seated within the teen.

Justin gapped at the sudden feeling of being so full and his body quaked at the pressure, shuddering backwards towards the warm body pressed so deliciously against him. Brian gritted his teeth and grasped his hips tightly, holding him still for a moment so he could regain his bearings. After a few moments, he finally pulled out – not fully, just enough that the large part of his body was still clenched in the tight channel – before slamming forward so hard Justin's body lurched forward. Brian created a steady pace, jabbing his prostate head on with each thrust. He ran his hand along the damp back, his fingers caressing the dimples just above his butt. Justin let out groans and other noises that told of his pleasure as his hips moved to meet every thrust, his wall muscles clenching around his lover's cock, not wanting to let it go.

The room was silence except for the obscene sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and panting breath. Brian took his time to bring the younger blond right to the brink of release before pulling back a good few times, until Justin could take no more. Long since sunk onto his elbows, he'd buried his face in the soft pillows and was muttering pleads, begging for Brian to just "fuck_,__please,__let__me__cum__…_" He listened to the words, bending over the boy's back to hear him properly, before he pulled out slowly and roughly thrust forward. His hands slipped under his trembling body; one hand scrapping his over sensitive nipples whilst the other grasped the base of his cock tightly. Justin gapped, breathless, and tried his hardest to keep up with the jerks of Brian's hips and the movements of his hand. His fingers ran along the underside of the engorged muscle and Justin came with a shuddered breath. Brian groaned loudly against his damp neck when the channel tightened and, with two more deep jerks, he joined his lover in unadulterated bliss.

The two men collapsed in a sweaty, shaking heap on the silk sheets, condom disposed of and cum sticking to them as it dried. Brian reached out to the blond, pulling him easily against his chest and raining kisses along his neck and jaw. Justin closed his eyes, struggling to even out his breathing patterns. He was grateful for the distraction from his problems with his mother; grateful for how Brian was showing he cared, in his own strange 'Brian Kinney' way. It was what he so desperately needed, especially from the man he loved. Even if he didn't want it to, it gave him hope for the future; for _their_ future.

He opened his eyes briefly, turning his head to meet Brian's intense hazel eyes. Just one look and he felt as if everything was going to be okay. He stole a soft, lingering kiss before turning easily into the embrace. _Yes,__for__now,__everything__was__okay_.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

A tense silence smothered the air around them, as the revelation sunk in. Jennifer watched her husband nervously, wringing her hands in her lap, as she wondered whether she had made the right decision about telling Craig about their son's sexuality.

Today, she had found out who this Brian Kinney was. He wasn't some kid, he was a man; a full fledged adult who had taken advantage of her much younger son, and had gotten him pregnant. She had been told much worse over the last couple of weeks but this had to be her tipping point. She wasn't sure she knew what to do; wasn't sure she could handle being the only one who knew all of these secrets about her son.

He hadn't even been in the house long enough to toe of his work shoes before she had announced that she needed to talk to him about something. She would have waited for a better moment but, god; she needed someone to talk to about all that had been thrust upon her in the days he had been away, and who better than her husband? Of course, she had left out some titbits of information - the more important pieces of information because she wasn't sure he was ready to handle it all at once, but now he knew enough. He could help her; tell her what she should do, because she honestly was at a complete lose.

"…Craig?" she said hesitantly, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Craig turned back from the curtains, a tumbler of scotch in his hand. "Justin's not gay," he finally stated weakly, "Those nude drawings…an assignment for art class. And the underwear…he brought it for himself."

Jennifer shook her head slowly. "Not his size."

"Still that's no reason to suspect that he's…" he trailed off, seemingly unable to say the word.

"He told me himself," she answered calmly.

"So what?" Craig retorted, denial clear in his voice as he struggled to find another answer; another explanation, "It doesn't mean anything. A lot of kids think that. They're confused, they're scared…"

"He's not confused and he's not scared. He knows," Jennifer told him firmly.

He gulped down a large portion of his drink as he settled into the armchair.

"The same way we've always known," she continued.

"No, I have not always known."

"Well, at least suspected."

"No, you suspected," he corrected. Craig sighed and drifted back into the back of the chair, "He's not gay. He's…"

"What, sensitive, different? Artistic?"

"He's his own person. You know not every kid is the Quarterback on the Football team."

Jennifer sighed. This wasn't getting her anywhere. "I think you should talk to him."

Craig scoffed. "And say what? 'Your mother thinks you're a homosexual'?"

"Of course not, just…" she paused to think, "…he needs to know we're going to be there for him, and trust him. I don't want him to get himself into any trouble…_if__he__hasn__'__t__already_." she added the last bit in a whisper.

Catching the whisper, Craig leant forward in his seat. "Wait, you're saying he's…doing things?"

"I think so," she answered, her mind flashing to the sonogram picture she had been staring at in wonder when she had been told of her impending grandmother status. Still she kept that information to herself, "He's seventeen. How naïve can you be?"

"Why didn't you call me and tell me what was going on?" he demanded.

Jennifer shrugged slightly. "I promised I wouldn't."

"Oh that's terrific," he spoke sarcastically, standing up abruptly; "Don't I have the right to know what's going on around here?" He paused at the bottom of the stairs to shout up to his son.

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "He's not here."

"So where is then?"

She inclined her head thoughtfully. "I'm…pretty sure he's with Brian."

"Brian?" Craig repeated, "Whose Brian?"

"…That would be the person he's seeing."

"What's this kid's full name? I'll call his parents and we can get this sorted out," Craig offered, sounding as if he had found the answer to his problems.

Jennifer shifted in her seat so she was facing him fully, before putting a stop to those plans. "He's not a kid, he's a man. There are no parents you can call – at least none that'll make any difference."

"Well then call him and tell him to get his fucking ass home now!" Craig snapped angrily, "Jesus Jen, I can't believe you would let this happen."

"I didn't know about Brian until today!" she defended, "And besides, I don't think ordering him is the best option right now. It's the middle of the night – at least with Brian, he's somewhere safe…"

"Yeah, _safe __with __a __fucking __sexual __deviant_!" Craig interjected.

"…rather than out on the streets," she continued, pointedly ignoring the outburst. She may not be happy with the age difference but she trusted her son's judgement, to some extent. And anyway, she somehow knew he wouldn't do anything to harm Justin or their baby. "And you need to calm down. Shouting at him and grounding him won't help. In fact, it may make it worse."

"So what do you expect me to do Jennifer? Our son is out there with some…_some__paedophile_, and you want me to relax!"

"Yes, I want you to relax and calm down!" Jennifer responded just as firmly. Her voice softened slightly when quiet filled the room, "If you shout at him, it'll only drive him away from us and I won't let that happen. We wait until morning."

Craig didn't say anything. He simply downed the rest of his drink and disappeared from the room. Jennifer breathed out tiredly, closing her eyes briefly, and wondered how she was going to keep control of the situation come tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Justin hesitated at his front door. He wasn't sure he wanted to walk across that threshold and face the music, as it were. And to think the morning had started off so well…for about five seconds. Then his cell phone had rung, with his mother bearing the news that the night before she had told his father one of his biggest secrets.<p>

"_You promised you wouldn't!"_

"_I know I did sweetie, but I had to, I…" she struggled with the words, "…I can't be the only one trying here Justin. I just can't deal with all this information piling onto me at once; I need someone to talk to about it. I know you have Daphne – and probably Brian too – and your father is that one person for me."_

"_Did you tell him…everything?"_

"_No. Only what he needed to know. I don't think he's…ready for that yet."_

_He sighed heavily, knowing he couldn't exactly blame her for what she had done. He could understand. "So…what happens next?"_

"_I want you to talk to him, to help him understand how you feel about everything, okay?" she explained, "I won't let anything happen to you. He promised he would stay calm."_

_He swallowed worriedly. "Okay…I'll be home in a couple of hours."_

As soon as he had entered the house, he followed the voices into the kitchen. Both parents turned to stare at him as he entered the room and he smiled slightly, moving to stand more to his mother's side than his father's. Resting against the breakfast bar, he waited.

"I'm sorry Justin," Jennifer spoke first, reaching out to hold his shoulder for a moment, "especially for running out yesterday. I just…when I saw him, kissing you, holding you, I couldn't believe it. I panicked. It's not right for a man his age to be touching you like that, to be having sex with you."

"He's an adult," Craig interjected roughly, "It's illegal for an adult to have sex with a minor."

"Of course, I know it's a little too late for this, but you didn't tell me Justin…" Jennifer continued.

"I know; I was going to tell you," Justin answered weakly, "I just wasn't sure how you'd react. I kept putting it off and putting it off – I was going to tell you before he showed up at the art show, but you were late and then you both arrived at the same time and I didn't have a chance to…"

"Did he force you?" Craig interrupted.

Justin turned to his father, straightening out his back. He retorted back defensively. "No, he didn't _force__me_. I wanted him."

He let out a loud frustrated noise, like he couldn't understand what was going on and was annoyed by it. He moved to stand beside him. "Justin! God! You're too young to know what you want!"

"Craig, you said you'd stay calm," Jennifer warned.

"I am calm," he answered shortly, before turning his attention back to his son, "What about AIDs?"

"He wore a condom," Justin offered, although he knew how uselessly they really were, "I put it on him myself."

Craig recoiled in horror. "Urgh! I'm calling the police!"

"No, you're not calling the police," Jennifer snapped.

"What? You want this monster – this _child__molester_ – to go free?"

"He didn't molest me!" Justin interrupted loudly, staring down his father, "And I'm not a child. Look, Brian and I may not be in a relationship but I do love him. I want nothing more than to be with him – to have a family with him but-"

"Family, what family?" Craig sneered, "Last time I checked, fags can't adopt in the United States of America."

He wasn't entirely sure what possessed him to do it, to say it. It wasn't the right time – they were both angry with each other – but there something in him that just had to prove his father wrong. From that one sentence, he could already tell his father wasn't going to accept him for who his was; much less this baby. He reacted instinctively, his eyes flaring at the sharp cut towards him and the group of society he had joined.

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't need the fucking government to let me adopt. I can have my own kids. In fact, I already am!"

There was a taut pause, giving enough time for the sentence to sink in and for Justin to ultimately regret his impulses.

"What?" Craig asked, his voice dripping with confusion, disbelief and fury.

"Justin…" Jennifer shook her head, her eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth.

Justin looked anxious for a moment, but he forced himself to stand up straight. He wouldn't be intimidated, not by his father and not about this. "You heard me. Apparently _we__fags_ can have children - naturally as well as with a surrogate."

Absentmindedly, his hand flittered to his stomach.

Craig's eyes drew downwards and a look of disgust crossed his face. "You-you…you mean you're…"

Justin didn't answer. Honestly, he didn't have time to. Before he knew what was happening, before he could think of a much more delicate way of putting his good news, he felt the sharp sting of flesh slapping against his cheek. His neck snapped away with the blow and he stumbled backwards. He heard his mother's outraged cry as her arms wrapped around him protectively. He stared at his father, blinking through the hurt and confusion.

"Get, the _fuck_out of my house," he seethed, his eyes dark with all the pain and rage and revulsion in his body.

He didn't need to be told twice. He tore himself out of his mother's grasp and left the house as fast as his legs could carry him. With his dulled senses, he could barely hear his mother crying out to him to "_Just__wait__a__minute!_" Once on the porch, he pulled out his cell phone with shaking hands and called the first person he could think of in these situations.

"_Hello?_"

"D-Daph? I…My dad, he knows and he…I need you to come pick me up, now please…"


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Random Note: I'm in need of a beta for my QAF stories so if anyone's interested, please message me and let me know. I could really appreciate the help :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

When Debbie opened the front door to see Justin on the doorstep, looking like his world had been torn apart, with an unknown girl at his side, she knew something terrible must have happened. She didn't question him. She opened the door wider and silently ushered them both into the house. Both seemed to stand awkwardly in the hallway, uncertain of where to go. With a sweep of her arm, she led them both into the living room, settling them down on the sofas. Justin curled his body protectively, staring at his tightly clasped hands. His shoulders were trembling slightly. The girl reached out to cling to her friend's hand comfortingly and smiled almost hesitantly at the redhead woman.

"Um, hey, I'm Daphne, Justin's friend…You must be Debbie, and Vic…" She spoke as politely as she could, her eyes darting between the two adults (Vic, who had been sitting at the kitchen table, had come into the room when he saw the blond).

"It's nice to meet you Daphne," Vic smiled.

"What happened?" Debbie demanded the answer as she dropped into one of the armchairs.

"I don't actually know…" Daphne fumbled for a minute, "I, uh, got a call from Justin about 20 minutes ago. He was crying about something, he wouldn't tell me what, and needed me to pick him up and drive him here. He said that Brian told him to come to you if he needed anything."

Debbie nodded, a worried look on her face, and reached out to run her hand over his short blond hair. His head almost canned upward towards the comforting touch. "Tell me what happened Sunshine," she whispered softly, encouragingly.

Justin seemed to choke a few times, obviously from crying, before he could speech coherently: "My mum…she ran out of the a-art show yesterday and, um, she told…she told my dad. We fought and he…he found out I was having Brian's baby – he kicked me out and h-hit me…"

Debbie frowned deeply. "Well, you're not the first person to come to me because of an asshole of a father," she sighed loudly, "Okay Sunshine, let me have a look at it. I think I have some cream that should probably help. Come on."

Justin followed Debbie slowly and let Debbie look at the bruise. She smiled sympathetically. "It could have been worse," she commented as she applied the soothing cream.

Daphne watched Justin worriedly from her seat, biting her bottom lip. Vic watched her for a moment before speaking: "He's braver than he seems. And much more mature than most adults I know, given his situation. Whatever problems he has between him and his parents, he'll get through – especially knowing that he has people that will take care of him."

She blinked, surprised for a moment, before smiling slightly and nodding. "I know…I just worry about him. Everything seemed to be going so well for him and then suddenly it all changes for the worst."

"Well, he's in good hands," Vic assured, inclining his head towards his sister.

"Yeah, don't you worry, sweetie. We'll take good care of Sunshine," Debbie called from within the kitchen, patting the boy's cheek causing him to smile slightly.

"I know," she glanced towards her friend, "Do you need me to stay? Because I can call my mum and try and sort something out…"

Justin shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'll be fine here. Besides, aren't you grounded? I don't want to cause you any trouble with your parents." He inclined his head, "I'll call you later, promise."

Daphne agreed reluctantly and, pressing a kiss to his forehead, made her leave with a promise that she would come back to spend more time with the people that Justin obviously trusted. Debbie finished soothing his marred cheek and announced loudly that he needed to eat something. He had to object but when Vic told him that it was useless, he went silent and ate the leftover lasagne that was put in front of him silently and quickly (he hadn't realised how hungry he was). Vic and Debbie sat opposite him as he ate with serious looks on their faces, telling Justin that he would no doubt have some talking to do after his plate was clean. He purposely slowed down.

"You're staying here," Debbie told him firmly, "I refuse to let you go back to that house in your condition."

Justin nodded, silently agreeing to the order.

"Good. There's more lasagne in the fridge if you want it – just warm it up in the microwave – and Michael's old room is open for you to use if you want some sleep or privacy or whatever," Debbie continued, standing up, "I have a shift at the diner but I should be back in a couple of hours. You better fucking be here when I get back!"

"I think he gets it Deb," Vic smiled slightly, "Just go to work and don't worry."

Debbie gave her brother a look that pretty much said 'yeah, like that was going to happen' before she grabbed her coat and left the house. The slamming of the door resounded around the kitchen for a moment before leaving the room in silence. Justin squirmed in his seat, not quite sure what to do or say.

"So how's the baby?" Vic asked.

Justin looked at him surprised for a moment, before his mind caught up and he vaguely remembered Brian mentioning that he had told Debbie and Vic about his impending fatherhood. He offered him a shy smile. "I had my first ultrasound a couple of weeks ago – its not bigger than a peanut and its so amazing that it will eventually grow into an actual baby that's just mine and Brian's," he said honestly, "I have to start taking vitamin supplements soon according to my doctor and my morning sickness is clearing up – thank god – but apparently the baby's fine. Which I'm kind of surprised at, considering all the drinking and smoking I did before I found out. I'm going to need to go for another one soon…"

"You're happy," Vic commented.

Justin tilted his head thoughtfully and smiled. "Yeah, I am…"

"Then don't worry about what your father says or does," he advised. "I know you're worried about it, I've seen this before, but this is your life, your baby and your decision. As long as you're happy, then who cares what he thinks? All you have to remember is in a few months time, you're child will be here and your father won't have the joy of seeing his grandchild. That baby is a miracle and should be treated as such. There are some people out there who struggle to have children, and yet here you are, going through a male pregnancy – which is rare enough as it is. You should be celebrating, not focusing on trying to appease your father, who obviously cares more about his own traditional views than he's own flesh and blood. You don't need him anyway – you have Brian and, um, Daphne; and Debbie and me and a load of other people who are willing to help you anyway you need us to. So don't waste your time on him, spent it on your baby, yeah?" he stood up and smiled down at the shocked looking teenager, "Why don't you get some sleep, okay? You look exhausted and if Debbie gets back and finds you like that, it'll only be worse for you."

Justin nodded in reluctant agreement, his chair scraping against the titled flooring as he stood up. He made his way to the stairs and paused.

"Third door on the left, next to the bathroom," Vic supplied helpfully.

Justin smiled at him and began to continue up the stairs. He paused thoughtfully for a moment and turned his attention to the older man. "Um, Vic? Thank you," he nodded once and climbed up the rest of the stairs, his ears were ringing with the insightful words that he had been given.

Vic watched the teenager go and listened for the footsteps across the creaking floorboards and the click of the door shutting behind him. He watched a few more seconds before he approached the house phone. He dialled one of the numbers he knew by heart and listened to the ringing.

"_Vic? __Is __that __you?_"

"Hey Brian, sorry to call while you're at work, but guess who showed up at the house today…"

* * *

><p>After Brian had put the phone down, he found it remarkable that he managed to make it through the whole day at work. From what Justin had told him that morning, he knew there was going to be some trouble with his father and that had only strengthened with how Jennifer had reacted to seeing them together the day before. He was beginning to think he should just keep the kid locked in the loft until the baby's born – then maybe he wouldn't worry so much. Vic told him where to go when he arrived and, with a nod of thanks, he made his way up the staircase towards the familiar bedroom that had remained the same from the first time he'd been there when he was 14.<p>

Justin was curled up on the single bed, his face pushed into the soft pillows (which were of course covered with a Captain Astro bedspread). His heavy breathing filled the room, making everything seem serene, despite all that had happened that day to him. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. The slightly yellowed bruise on his cheek caught the light and Brian clenched his fists in anger. That one mark on his smooth skin made him seem vulnerable and in need of protection. Brian silently told himself it would be him to do just that.

The bed dipped beneath him when Brian perched on the edge, and Justin snuffled in his sleep. A look of confusion crossed his face for a moment before his body snuggled towards the new heat source, his head moving so his nose just brushed the hem of his Armani trousers. He breathed in deeply and his eyes fluttered.

"Hmm…Brian?" he questioned, feeling lost and just a little disorientated with sleep, as his eyes squinted open to peer up at him.

Brian gave him a crooked smile, and his hand ran through his blond hair, messy from sleep. "Hey Sunshine…"

Justin leant into the palm of his head willingly, nuzzling his face against the warm skin, and looked at him with beady eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from Vic early – apparently, Mr. Taylor knows about his grandchild," he commented. He remained silent and watched as the teen's face looked pained for a minute as what had happened earlier that day returned to him from being lost in a pleasant slumber. He dropped his voice lower, "Want to tell me what happened?"

"My mum told my dad about me being gay last night because she needed someone to talk to about what was happening," Justin began to explain after a moments pause to collect his thoughts. He decided to start from the beginning, although he knew Brian already new some of it (he'd been there when Justin had received his mother's call). "They started saying that you were too old for me, that I was too young…My dad asked me if you had forced me to have sex with you and I told him straight that I wanted you. Then he called you a child molester and threatened to call the police – mum stopped him, thank god. I was trying to be reasonable and explain everything – I was. I told them how I really feel…and my dad said something about 'fags not being able to have families' and I snapped. I-I told him and he completely freaked out…" Justin swallowed, "He, uh, hit him and told me to leave. So I did. I asked Daphne to pick him up and came here..."

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked.

"I was going to, after I called Daphne, but you were at work and I didn't want to disturb you or anything. And you said I should go see Debbie if I needed anything and you weren't around." Justin defended.

Brian nodded, understandingly. "I'm sorry for what happened. Your dad's an asshole."

"Yeah, he is, but I'm not going to worry about trying to please him," Justin said determinately. "I'm going to spend my time dealing with the future and our baby – a much better use of my time." He paused for a moment, "But first I need to find somewhere to live…"

Brian looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I'm sure that Debbie would let you stay here…or you could stay at the loft…"

Justin blinked once, looking startled. "At the loft? With you?"

"Well, it's my loft Justin, I'm not giving it to you," he snapped annoyed before sighing, "Look, you need a place to stay and my bed's big enough for both of us…I can clear some space in a drawer or something…it's just for now. We'll need to sort something else out when the baby's born but…" he trailed off when Justin grabbed the hand that had yet to move from his face. He squeezed the hand briefly and gave him that beaming smile.

"I'd love to," he breathed.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I want to thank my new beta, amythesw, for helping me with this chapter and will definitely be helping me through the rest of this story, which means hopefully there will be less mistakes and more of a chance to make this a great story :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Brian watched the blond from the door to the bedroom silently as he slept soundly amongst the expensive duvet cover. He hadn't noticed before how small he was on the large bed. Despite the long sleep Justin had before he arrived, the events of the day seemed to take their toll on him and he had fallen asleep in the car on the way to the loft. Not wanting to wake him, Brian had uncharacteristically carried him up to the loft and placed him on the mattress. He wanted nothing more than to join the boy – it had been a long day for him as well – but he resisted. He had an appointment to keep.

With one last look, he made his way towards the door. He grabbed his keys and phone off of the wooden counter top before making his way out of the door, pausing only to dim the lights.

* * *

><p>Michael saw Brian at the bar in Woody's almost as soon as he had entered the establishment. The man was hunched over, holding a double shot of Beam between his hands, and sitting a good distance away from the rest of the patrons. It was clear that he was completely lost in thought about something important because he brushed off an interested trick without even a glance. Frowning slightly, Michael approached the side of his best friend and carefully slid onto the stool beside him. He didn't say anything, just watched his friend, and waited for the reason he asked to meet him here to be revealed.<p>

Brian glanced at him from the corner of his eye before returning back to stare into the depths of his brown drink. He was hesitating, stalling, he knew he was. He didn't want to admit that he hadn't been careful. He hadn't protected himself or Justin, and now they both had to deal with it. But he knew he couldn't just talk to Justin about it – he was sure they would reach a point when the twat would drive him mad and he may have to leave in order to resist the urge to throttle him. He needed the advice and help of his best friend, but sadly he realised that would mean actually having to tell him. He had wanted to put it off for at least a few more moments, but now that the blond was living with him, he decided that it would be better to tell him as soon as possible. That was why he had asked Michael to meet him at Woody's. It was still early as far as the gang was concerned, so they wouldn't be around anytime soon. This gave them a chance to speak privately. He had gotten there early and had ordered a few drinks to distract himself as he tried to think of how to bring this up. He had thought about acting as if nothing was wrong - just ease into the real reason for the meeting - but now that his friend was here, he just wanted to get it over with. He downed the rest of his drink and swivelled slightly in his chair to face his companion, forcing the words out of his mouth quickly and quietly, so no one would over-hear, and before he had the chance to change his mind.

"I'm going to be a father."

Michael looked at him liked he'd lost his mind. "Um, Brian, you're already a dad…Gus remember?"

Brian rolled his eyes in frustration. "I remember my son, Mikey, and I'm not talking about him." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm going to be a dad _again_. Justin…he's…" He groaned as he struggled with the words, "I fucked up and now he's…_pregnant_…"

Michael blinked slowly, staring at his friend as the word slowly sunk into his consciousness. Even when it had, he wasn't sure whether he believed it or not. It just seemed completely unfeasible, unbelievable…unrealistic. The blond twink, Brian's stalker, was pregnant! He knew male pregnancies existed – it was something that he doubted people hadn't heard about, it had been a media circus at the time – but he had never known anyone to actually have one. And Justin was pregnant. He just seemed too young and too inexperienced for something like this. A small part of him, the spiteful part, demanded to know whether it was true or just another reason for the blond to stick around, but he quickly shook away that thought. No, this was happening, he shouldn't think like that. Brian wasn't an idiot and he was an adult, he must believe the twink and he had to trust that he knew what he was doing.

"Are you sure?" he spoke, his voice low.

Brian hummed, nodding. "We went to the three month scan a few weeks ago. We saw the baby, it's really there." He dug into his pocket and handed over a black and white picture that was obviously well worn, passing it over. Michael accepted it and gazed wide eyed.

"Fuck…"

He chuckled bitterly. "Tell me about it. And to make matters worse, Justin's dad found out today. He kicked him out of the family home, so I offered him a place to stay at the loft – I figured it's the least I could do…it is kind of my fault anyway…"

"Are you okay? Is Justin okay?" He questioned worriedly.

"Justin seems fine with everything - tired maybe - but nothing else from the looks of it. Me on the other hand…" he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm, "I really fucked up this time Mikey. This isn't something that will just go away. This is a baby we're talking about; a real life fucking baby. In a matter of moments, I managed to single-handedly mess up the lives of a teenager and a child. I mean, how fucked up is this child going to be with me as a dad? Gus, he at least has some hope. He has Lindsey and even Melanie to balance it out, but this child…" he shook his head and ordered another drink across the bar, his voice strained.

"Brian, you haven't fucked up – you might actually be doing one of the most responsible things that someone can do. You made a mistake but you're going to be there for Justin and your kid. You're the "Stud of Liberty Avenue." You could have played to your reputation and told him to fuck off, but you didn't. You're going to be a great dad, just like you have been with Gus, even though you don't see him as often as you want to. And if you screw up – which everyone does once a while – there are people that will help you." Michael comforted.

Brian smiled wryly, taking in the advice and willing it to be true. "Justin said the same thing," he admitted, "He keeps telling me that I won't screw up, but I'm terrified I will," he paused, "He told me that I don't have to stick around if I don't want to, that he'd figure something out and be a single father. I should agree with him, accept the deal. I'm not being forced to stay…but I don't want to leave him. I…want to be there for him and our baby…_fuck_, _what__'__s __wrong __with __me_?"

Michael watched the confusion on Brian's face for a moment and swallowed slightly, nervous about the answer he was to receive, before saying the one thing he was sure would result in the biggest and most overdramatic exit in the history of 'Brian Kinney's exits'. "You love him, don't you?"

Brian pierced him with an intense look, his expression motionless. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. The mere fact that he hadn't denied the statement was proof enough.

Michael's eyes widened in shock. "God, you do…"

Brian pointed at him, eyes narrowed and voice hissed, "If you dare repeat that to anyone, I'll hunt you down."

"Fucking hell," he stated, but wisely said no more.

* * *

><p>Justin rolled slightly to peer over his shoulder, hazed on the border of sleep, and smiled dreamily up at Brian. The man offered him a small one in return as he squeezed into the cocoon that the blond had made under the covers. He made a sound of objection as the cold air assaulted his skin when the duvet was lifted up. He curled against Brian's bare chest, nuzzling the flesh as he made himself comfortable. Brian instantly wrapped his arm around the pale, lithe frame and caressed the revealed skin. He didn't say anything, lost in thought of his previous conversation with Michael.<p>

"…_You love him, don't you?"_

_Do I?_


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you to my beta _amythesw_ for beta reading this chapter :)**

**I don't know whether I will be updating this again before Christmas, so I'll say Happy Holidays to my readers now! I hope you have a good holiday :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"So everything's fine then?" Justin asked anxiously.

Dr. Luton wiped the cooling gel off the swelling flesh and smiled encouragingly at the young man. "Don't worry Justin, the baby is perfectly healthy. You have rather high blood pressure for this stage of the pregnancy, but nothing life threatening." He assured, "You will need to be more careful though, in case it gets worse."

Justin sighed in relief, pulling his shirt down over his stomach and cradling the small bump gently. At just over four months, he was beginning to show, but not enough that it would be impossible to keep it a secret. Although he knew when he reached that mark, he actually couldn't wait for the time when he would be unable to hide; when he could feel his baby kick and show he or she is alive and well. "That's great, thank you again for seeing me on such short notice," he smiled softly.

"It's no problem, I'm glad you're taking such good care of yourself at this stage. It's a good sign. Now you mentioned something about stress?"

"Uh…yeah, a lot has happened this week…"

"I know this is not part of my job, but if you need someone to talk to, then I'm more than happy to listen - if not for your health, but for your child's," Dr. Luton encouraged gently.

"I was kicked out a few days ago by my dad, so I'm staying with Brian at the moment. I just… um…wasn't thinking as clearly as I should have been, but a friend of mine gave me some good advice. He told me that I should stop caring what other people think and just focus on what's important - and what's important is this baby," Justin explained briefly.

"Well, this friend of yours sounds like a smart man."

"He is," Justin agreed. He carefully slid to his feet and straightened his clothes. "Thank you again Dr. Luton."

"You don't have to keep saying thank you Justin," he smirked in amusement. "Just remember to book your next scan on your way out."

* * *

><p>It had been nearly three days since Justin had moved in with Brian and, he was happy to say, that things were becoming a lot easier for him. Although he still couldn't say he was unaffected by his father's rejection, he was eternally grateful that Brian was doing everything in his power to make things easier for him. It was sweet of the man, Justin believed, although he did decide there was a limit to how much he could take. When he had gotten up to get a glass of water in the middle of the night and Brian had woken to tell him to sit back down, that he would do it, Justin had kind of decided he had to put a stop to it. Not that Brian listened to him, but he tended to relent more because he knew what stress could do to the baby.<p>

Even more surprising was the fact that Brian had gone out the very night he had moved in to tell Michael everything that had happened. The brunet was a man that avoided talking about his feelings and his mistakes, he knew that much already. Brian hadn't mentioned it until the day before, saying that Michael wanted to come around and talk. Justin had to be honest - he was worried at first. Every time he had come in contact with Michael, the man had been less than happy about his presence in Brian's life. With a baby on the way, and with Brian apparently so determined to be a part of their lives that just seemed impossible. But it seemed Mikey could astonish them all.

Justin sat awkwardly with his legs crossed on the expensive leather sofa. His eyes darted between the two older men across from him. Brian sat on the recliner, hunched forward in a way that would only make him look elegant and mysterious, a glass of Beam in his hand. Michael stood between them, seemingly too nervous to be sitting down, his eyes on the ground as he ran a hand through his hair. Finally, he sighed and raised his gaze to meet the blond's.

"Look, Justin, I'm sorry for how I acted before," he started. "I don't know why I've acted the way I have towards you – I guess I thought you were just some kid who was in over his head and trying to take my best friend away from me. But now I can tell that isn't the case. You're…pregnant, and you're going to be a part of Brian's life no matter who likes it or not. I should never have acted so badly towards you. I should have gotten my facts straight before jumping to conclusions and, if you'd let me, I'd like to help you with the baby whenever you need me."

Justin sat up straight and blinked, shocked. "You want to help me with the baby?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's my best friend's kid and, I don't know, I guess this is the only way I can prove to you that I truly am sorry," Michael continued. He paused thoughtfully for a moment, "Plus, maybe it will get you to trust me more. I mean, if I was you and someone had treated me how I've treated you, I wouldn't want them any where near my children…"

"I wouldn't do that. You're Brian's best friend," Justin stressed. He smiled slightly at the man, "Thank you, for apologising and everything, but there really is no need. I understand – at least, I think I do. We both care about Brian and just want to protect him, to be there for him. I can't fault you for wanting to help your friend, even if you went about it the wrong way."

In that moment, the two came to a silent agreement. It didn't necessarily mean it would work – they may well clash once again – but at least everything ended on mutual terms. Whatever their feelings towards each other were, Brian would be the reason they fought on the same team, even if he didn't know or understand why.

"So how's the baby?" Michael questioned with a grin.

* * *

><p>"So? What did he say?" Brian pressed anxiously.<p>

Justin laughed. "Relax Brian, everything is fine, don't worry. Dr. Luton did say that I had high blood pressure because of the recent stress, so I have to take it easy for the next few weeks until my next scan."

"What!"

"Calm down, he said it was nothing serious." Justin attempted to soothe.

Brian didn't seem to hear him. "I knew I should have put you on bed rest - at least until everything had settled down. Blood pressure can be really bad for the baby's health – I read about it – and can lead to pre-eclampsia – you could die from that and…"

"Brian!" Justin cut him off, "please, calm down. One of us needs to stay sane, alright? Right now, that has to be you." His voice dropped to a whisper, "I'm going to need you to be your calm, strong self to get me through tonight."

He heard a calming breath come through the speaker of the phone. "…right...meeting you outside the Taylor house?"

"Yeah, see you at six."

* * *

><p>Jennifer watched from the doorway into her eldest child's bedroom, hand over her mouth and an anxious expression on her face. To think, she had been so happy to see the seventeen year old a few minutes before, even if he was accompanied by Brian Kinney, whom she still had her doubts about. Then he had made the announcement about the reason for the unexpected drop-in, causing all her joy to leave her in a split second.<p>

"You don't have to leave Justin," she once again began to insist. "It was a big shock for your father, he just needs sometime to adjust and to calm down – you know what he's like. Then you can move back into your old room and we can be a family again, with a new addition."

Justin sighed deeply and looked up at his mother tiredly. "Mom…you know that isn't going to happen. Dad doesn't need time to adjust; he needs time to think of a way for me to give up my child so he can go back to pretending he has the picture perfect family, that he has convinced his golfing buddies at the Country Club that we are. He won't just let me move back in, you know that, no matter how much you try to convince yourself otherwise. Besides, I have more important things to worry about at the moment." Absentmindedly, his hand drifted protectively to his abdomen.

"You're too young to do this by yourself," Jennifer persisted. "You need someone who can help you through all of this…to understand. And what are you going to do once the baby's born? From what you've told me, the loft isn't big enough for all of you."

"We can deal with that closer to the delivery date," Brian told her shortly. He gazed down at the array of cleanser bottles and raised an eyebrow. He glanced at Justin quickly, "You want to take all of these?"

"Just put them all in the bag, I can deal with them when we get back to the loft," Justin instructed. Brian obeyed.

"Even more, you're not even together. It's not a stable home at any rate. If you're doing this for the sake of the baby…" she continued as if Brian hadn't even spoken, much to his annoyance.

"I'm doing this because your bastard of a husband hit his own son," Brian snapped furiously, eyes flaring, as his calm exterior finally broke. "And what does it matter whether we're in some kind of hetero relationship or not? He's having my baby – that's enough reason for me to want to help him!"

"It's your fault he's in this situation in the first place!" Jennifer argued back, "None of this would have happened if he hadn't met you, and you're making matters worse by taking him away from me. He's too young to do this by himself, and you're too sex-driven to help him through this without wanting something out of it! He needs his mother!"

"What he needs is to be protected, calm and healthy, and that isn't going to happen as long as he stays here!" Brian spat out.

"Stop it!" Justin commanded loudly, tears of frustration coming to his eyes, and silence fell in the room. "This is ridiculous. Mom, I know you're only trying to get me to stay where you can keep any eye on me, but I need to get out of here - away from dad - for my own sake as well my child's. I don't have to stay with Brian, but I want to. He's the father of this baby and he wants to help - to be a part of our lives - and you need to accept that if you want to have the same access. Brian, you promised you would stay calm for me. I know what my mom said wasn't right in anyway, but you need to be the bigger man, understand? You both are important to me and I can't have you at loggerheads with each other - not now of all times." He choked back a sob, silently cursing his out of control hormones.

Jennifer went to comfort her son, when she was intercepted by Brian. The man swooped past her, as if she was barely there, and pulled Justin into his arms, his face pressed into his blond hair as he mumbled apologies and promises. She watched as her son clung to his arms, saw the tension drain from his body, and heard the sniffled noises subside. Suddenly feeling guilty, as if she had made a mistake and intruded on a private moment, she averted her gaze. Stubbornly, she pushed the feeling of guilt down. She refused to believe she was wrong about Brian Kinney. He was too old for her son and he would ultimately hurt him in a way no one ever had. She had to protect her son and her grandchild. She had to.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Justin sat in the room just outside the office of the principal of St. James Academy - Jonathon Webb. He struggled to find a comfortable position on the sponge seat, but stilled anyway when Mrs. Carlton, the man's personal secretary, shot him an aggravated look over her low resting spectacles. He was nervous. Taking Vic's advice, he had taken a lot of time to think about his future and what was best for himself and the baby. One of the main issues he had found that kept repeating its self was continuing his last year of high school while in the condition he was currently in. It would only get worse and harder to carry on with every day life as the months wore on. He had researched it first, of course, but it seemed St. James' offered very little information about the prospect of pregnant students. So, he had no other choice than to organize a meeting with Mr. Webb for as soon as possible. He was unsure how the greying man would react to the news, but he had a pretty good idea. After all, the man was a member of the same Country Club as his father.

The office door opened with a low click that seemed to resound around the small room. Mr Webb peered around the door frame and shot the student a quick, polite smile. Justin tried to return it, but he was sure it came out a little strained with his frayed nerves. If it was, the principal did not comment and merely gestured him into the office. Justin stood up quickly and crossed the threshold. The door behind him opened and curiously, the blond briefly glanced over his shoulder. He had expected a student or a teacher maybe, but no, this was so much more of a shock.

Brian Kinney closed the door behind him quietly and slid his sunglasses into his suit jacket pocket with ease. He looked so out of place, yet like there was no where else he should be; the 'ready-to-kill' suit as it had been dubbed made him seem even more powerful, godlier. Justin didn't think he could do anything more than gape in astonishment and stare at the man across from him. He did, however, notice the subtly heated look from Mrs. Carlton and the frown that adorned Mr. Webb's wrinkled face.

"Excuse me sir, but I think you might be in the wrong place…" Mr. Webb started politely.

Brian smirked knowingly. "Actually, this is exactly where I intended to be," Before the principal could say anything else, the brunet turned his attention away. "Hey Justin, seems like I arrived just in time. I thought I was going to be late."

"Brian, what are you doing here?" Justin breathed out in complete amazement.

"You said there was a meeting," he shrugged as if it was nothing and averted his gaze back to the dumbstruck principal. He gestured towards the office. "Shall we?"

"Excuse me? Oh, y-yes, of course," Mr. Webb stammered his agreement.

Justin sat down softly on one of the three chairs that were usually placed on the opposite side of the desk. Brian claimed the seat directly beside him, stretching his long legs and spreading his clasped hands across his stomach. He didn't look at Justin, despite the intense burning of the boy's gaze on the side of his head, and instead focused his attention of the clearly WASP principal.

"I'm Jonathan Webb, principal of this school," he introduced himself as he took a seat on his black leather office chair.

"Brian Kinney, advertising executive at Ryder's Advertising," the brunet mocked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kinney, but I had no knowledge that you would be joining this meeting between Mr. Taylor and myself," Mr. Webb continued.

"It was a last minute decision," Brian stated shortly.

"Right, of course," he cleaned his throat awkwardly. It was clear that he was uncertain of how to react to the presence of the confident and uncooperative man. He turned his attention to his student, a much safer choice he decided, and attempted to cover his face with the usual professional mask that he had let slip. "Mr. Taylor, what is it that you wished to discuss with me?"

Justin shifted nervously. "It's…um, something rather personal to be honest. I'm not sure how you will react to this or what the policy is…"

"I promise you, whatever you say will remain in confidence," Mr. Webb repeated the rehearsed phase that was supported to offer comfort but fell flat.

Justin took a deep breath and glanced at the man beside him. Brian's expression didn't give anything away but still, Justin took courage and strength from the familiar face that meant so much to him at that moment in time.

"I'm pregnant."

A tense silence filled the enclosed room. Justin diverted his eyes away from the brunet to gauge the reaction of the much older man silently. Mr. Webb blinked slowly as the information seemed to slowly sink in.

"…Um, s-sorry, Mr. Taylor? C-could you say that again? I thought you just said…" The principal's nervous laughter was cut off.

"No, you heard correctly. One of your male students is carrying a baby," Brian assured him, with a tone that practically dared him to make some kind of negative comment.

"I'm nearly five months along and I want to get everything sorted out before it gets too late and becomes difficult for everyone involved," Justin explained quickly. He just wanted this conversation to pass by without any trouble, of any kind. "I just wanted to know what the school offers for those in my situation. I need to know if there are any options, and if it was possible to reach some kind of agreement for me to finish my final year from home, if it becomes necessary in my last trimester."

Mr. Webb looked a little torn for a moment; impressed, by how much thought he had put into his life and that of the unborn child, yet uncomfortable and maybe a little disgusted by the information he had just been given. He tried to remain professional, not allowing personal views to interfere with the wellbeing of his students or his pay check. He cleared his throat, averting his gaze to his hands, as he wracked his brain for an appropriate response.

"Um, this is a very unusual occurrence Mr. Taylor, as I'm sure you are aware," he began, "It's very…_responsible_ of you and I am, uh, happy that you are taking an initiative to make the most of the situation."

"Thank you," Justin nodded politely. "So do you think we could come to an agreement?"

Mr. Webb nodded slightly, a slight smile in place. "I'm sure we can work something out."

* * *

><p>Justin bounded out of the office with a spring in his step, unable to keep the beam off his young face. For once, it seemed as if everything was coming together for him. Between the negotiations that had been agreed upon by both himself and the principal, and Brian's deathly glare that warned Mr. Webb of doing anything he disapproved of, it had become a lot easier for him to finish high school. He would continue in his lessons as normal – Mr Webb would inform all the teachers of his condition by the end of the week – except during his last month or so, when he would get emailed the work to do at home. He turned to Brian with an overexcited twirl and closed the distance between them. They didn't kiss, just stood close together. It just seemed too dangerous - what with Mr Webb in the next room, even if Mrs. Carlton had disappeared from her station - to leave them alone.<p>

"Brian…" Justin breathed out, "What are you doing here?"

"What? Didn't want me there?" Brian smirked.

"No, I mean, yes, I did want you there – I'm so happy you came, but _why_ did you?"

"Why not?" Brian shrugged in an attempt to pass off as uninterested, unconcerned but failed completely, "Whatever concerns you and the baby concerns me." He added seriously.

Justin's smile became softer and more emotional - more sincere. Hesitantly, his hands moved to his waist, holding the expensive fabric gently, and rose onto his tiptoes to steal a quick kiss, despite his best arguments. Taking a step backwards, his hand gripped the strap of his bag that was thrown over his shoulder.

"You should get back to the office and I should get back to my lessons," Justin pointed out.

"Yeah, I perish to think about what has happened while I was gone," Brian mocked, rolling his eyes slightly. He took a small step closer. "Do you need a lift after school?"

"You don't have to," Justin started to object.

Brian raised one hand to silence. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to," he stated firmly. Sliding his sunglasses back into place, he made his way to the exit and pressed a kiss to the centre of his forehead. "Later Sunshine."

* * *

><p>Justin shouldn't have been surprised when, by the end of the day, practically the whole school knew about his pregnancy. He should have known. Nothing ever stayed a secret at St. James - especially something as large as this. It was inevitable. Eyes began to follow him through the halls; would watch him in his lessons. He didn't notice at first but then it became hard not to. He began to hear whispers – no words, just sounds. They followed him, yet stopped whenever he got close enough. It was more irritating than anything. He wished that if they had something to say, that they would just say it to his face. Of course, once his wish was granted, he began to regret it. The only one that seemed to have been any kind of genuine help was Mr. Hackney. He had pulled him aside and had begun to tell him about his own wife. Despite the obvious differences between the two of them, it did offer Justin a comforting reminder that he wasn't the only person in the world who was going to, or had gone through a teenage pregnancy. It had turned out well for her, now happily married with two more girls – toddlers - and a boy on the way. That gave him a little hope in the situation.<p>

What stunned him most was Alec Jenson. Of all the people he had expected a reaction from; _he_ was not even in the top twenty. Justin had known Alec since elementary school, although they never actually held a conversation. He was something of a drifter; he never really stuck with one labelled group, although he did have a small group of constant friends. He wasn't exactly the happy and cheerful type that everyone loved, but he was a neutral friend to everyone which was probably the best way to describe him. He didn't use violence to demand respect; he received it willingly and easily. Plus the fact the boy was gorgeous, with supermodel bone structure which didn't hurt his favours of popularity.

Daphne had been retelling something one of the girls in her science class had said about him (followed by a detailed explanation of how she had defended him, "as every good fag hag should," she declared), when Alec had approached him. The teenager seemed to come out of nowhere, silently, with his hands buried deep in his jean pockets and an unlit cigarette balanced behind his ear.

"Taylor," he greeted.

Justin seemed to jump a little, surprised by the deep voice. He shifted his sketchbook in his hands and offered the taller redhead a small, unsure smile. "Alec."

His eyes darted downwards before returning to his face. "Is it true?" he asked simply. The tone of voice told he would not add anymore detail to that question, although it did not need it.

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about…then yes, it's true."

Alec nodded slightly. After a pause, he took a step forward, bowing his head and lowering his voice. "…If anyone gives you any trouble, tell me and I'll deal with them, okay?"

Justin blinked, confused, and nodded furiously in acceptance. He had wanted to say something but couldn't find anything suitable to say for this kind of strange happenstance. Alec regarded his reaction for a moment before he seemed to accept that he was telling the truth. The red-head nodded once at him and then once towards Daphne, before he turned away from them and disappeared into the crowd of students.

"Um…what just happened?" Daphne questioned in a tone that showed her absolute wonder and confusion at the situation.

"I…I don't know…" Justin stammered out.

And it was the truth. He really had no idea what had just came about…but it made him feel optimistic in a way he couldn't describe. It was a good feeling.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you again to my beta, amythesw :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

The music thumped loudly, echoing around the high walls and sweaty bodies of the dancers. Justin looked out across the familiar place with a contented smile, leaning comfortably against the bar beside Brian. He hadn't been completely up for the trip to Babylon when it was first suggested, but now that he was there, he was happy he had come. He had forgotten how wonderful this place was; had forgotten how much this place was like a sanctuary for all manner of gay Pittsburgh. Since he had found out he was pregnant, it was almost as if eyes followed him everywhere - judging him- but standing in the club, despite the array of single, _impregnated_ men, he just seemed to blend in - something that he hadn't felt in a while. He could feel himself finally relaxing after his stressful week and was glad to have his friends beside him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the men who were standing beside him. He knew it was strange for a seventeen year old to be friends with, and hanging out with men who were at least 12 years his senior, but he couldn't be more grateful that he had them. A small smile came to his face. Brian turned towards the blond and raised an eyebrow questioningly. The blond just shook his head in answer, the expression not fading. Smirking, the brunet threw his arm over Justin's shoulder, dragging him closer. He pressed his face against the blond strands and nuzzled the sensitive skin on the shell of his ear.

A shiver ran down his spine. Justin bit his bottom lip, his eyes fluttering slightly as he tried to stave off the pleasure. How could he be so affected by that one simple touch? When he found out about the baby, he had read up on some of the things to expect over the nine months. Apparently, one was increased sexual appetite. That hadn't seemed like a problem when he first read it, but now…he wanted, no, needed Brian to fuck him. Right here, right now. A sense of unease filled him for a moment. Public sex wasn't exactly something he was knowledgeable about, and with his body changing, he wasn't sure whether he would want to put himself on display like that.

Brian laughed throatily at something that Michael had said, the sound rumbling in his chest, and Justin found that he didn't care. He would have Brian, whether it is at the loft or in the backroom of Babylon.

He pressed firmly against the older brunet, making sure their hips were connected, and peered up at him innocently. Sliding his hands up to rest on the man's broad shoulders, he slowly led the man into a kiss. It was slow, lingering and a promise of more. He pulled away when Brian began to tighten his grip on his narrow hips. Brian raised an eyebrow - eyes darkened with lust - and Justin licked his lips teasingly, tasting the brunet on the tip of his tongue.

"What are you doing Sunshine?" Brian muttered thickly.

Justin rose up on his tiptoes to breath into the man's ear. "I want you Brian, now."

"Demanding little shit, aren't you?" he chuckled and happily led the horny blond through the crowd of people and disappearing into the backroom.

The three remaining friends, unsurprised, watched the two go.

Ted shook his head slightly and downed the rest of his drink. "I hope he knows what he's doing…" he said, mostly to himself.

Michael frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

Looking embarrassed that he had been overheard – he hadn't expected that he would have to explain – he elaborated. "Well, Justin is still a kid and Brian is, well, Brian. He's been kicked out of his house and Brian offered up his loft. I just…it was the noble thing to do, but it doesn't really sound like Brian Fucking Kinney, does it? I'm just thinking about, you know, what happens if he changes his mind about Justin? I don't know him that well, but I don't exactly wish for him to be pushed off of Mount Kinney…"

"Brian wouldn't change his mind - not about Justin," Michael responded automatically.

Ted peered at his friend, confused. "You changed your tune…a couple of days ago, you were the one saying that Justin was just a trick that wouldn't leave and Brian just wanted him gone."

The comic loving man flushed. "Well, I've got a better understanding now…"

Before Ted could question the statement, Emmett spoke loudly to be heard, drawing their attention.

"I think it's sweet that our little Justin can have such a huge affect on Big Bad Kinney," he smiled to himself. "Better men have tried and failed to gain his affections, but it seemed we needed a blond twink. It's almost as if they're made for each other –soul mates." He sighed over-dramatically - swooning with a hand splayed across his chest.

Ted laughed at the thought. "Brian Kinney in love? I think you might be reading too many of those cheesy romance books, Em. We all know that Brian has feelings, but I'm not yet convinced that _love_ would be one of them."

Emmett was determined though. "Just you wait Teddy. Justin Taylor will claim the barbed-wire covered heart of Brian Kinney. Mark my words."

"I think you're delusional," he snorted.

Michael smiled secretly but stayed silent. '_I wouldn't be so sure Ted…_'

* * *

><p>The small group stumbled from the still active club around one in the morning. It wasn't as late as it usually would have been, but it was late enough given that everyone had work in the morning – or later on that day. Still high from the drinks in their systems and the wonderfully intoxicating atmosphere, the five men laughed their way to their parked cars in the alleyway beside Babylon - their unofficial parking places.<p>

Emmett had his arm thrown around Justin's shoulder as he spoke happily to the blond about "attracting those hot guys". Justin laughed - a huge beam across his face. He didn't really have the heart to tell the man that he doubted he would be attracting many hot guys any time soon. When they reached Brian's Jeep, they came slowly to a stop - Brian turned away from the group only for a brief moment so he could unlock the car. He turned back and couldn't stop the frown that came to his face when he saw that Emmett still had his arms tightly around his blond's neck. Gently, yet giving a firm warning, Brian removed the thin arms and dragged the blond closer to him by the collar of his shirt. Justin followed the pull willingly, a smile twitching on his lips. Over his shoulder, Brian could see an almost self-satisfied look on the flamboyant queen's face. A sarcastic comment burned on the tip of his tongue, but he stopped himself from saying anything by focusing his attention on the willing blond in his arms.

He knew it was probably ridiculous - he hadn't noticed it with anyone else in his lifetime - but Justin looked like he was glowing. There was just something different about his appearance recently – healthier looking skin, clear sparkling eyes, a brighter smile – and Brian suspected it was the pregnancy glow that Debbie had warned him about.

"_You think you can't take you're hands off him now_," she had said with a sly, knowing smile, "_Just wait until you see that glow. He'll look fucking beautiful._"

And she was right.

Not that he wasn't always attractive – inside and out – but now, it was just more obvious; more intense. He tightened his grip on the blond and he seemed to nuzzle closer to his frame.

Emmett couldn't keep the grin off his face. He knew that those two were perfect for each other; it was one of his many talents. Quickly deciding the couple should be left alone, he turned to Ted and Michael. He shooed his hands at the two men. "We should leave them alone," Emmett announced.

"Yeah, before they start fucking against the car," Michael joked.

Brian leered at his friend. "You should only be so lucky Mikey."

The dark haired man shook his head. He decided not to respond to that comment. Instead, he turned to the others. "Come on, I'll drive you two home." He glanced back at the couple, "See you later Bri."

"Bye Mikey," Brian grinned, and Justin waved. It faltered slightly when the brunet dipped his head to press an open mouth kiss to his neck. His attention immediately diverted back and he squirmed in the hold.

"Brian," he laughed.

The man blinked almost innocently. "What?"

Justin shook his head in amusement. Choosing to return the favour, he inclined upwards to steal a kiss. Brian wasted little time before he deepened the kiss, taking control and claiming the moist cavern of the blond's mouth. Justin pulled back only slightly, breathing heavily. He didn't say anything; merely thrust his hips forward so their erections nudged against each other through the fabric.

A glee-filled chill ran through him as he watched the veil cover those hazel eyes.

"Get in the car," Brian growled out.

Giddy and happy, Justin pulled away and moved with a suggestive wiggle in his hips, knowing that Brian would be watching his butt with avid interest. Brian watched the boy until he opened the car door, before reaching down to open his.

Neither noticed the man's presence until he spoke.

"Excuse me?" the older voice broke through the silence.

Brian turned towards the sound slightly, looking up. He didn't recognise the face at all, which was strange since everyone knew everyone in gay Pittsburgh. It all happened so quickly, he didn't even get a chance to react before a fist connected with his face. It forced him to the ground with a loud curse. He heard Justin shout - loudly and panic-filled, and he instantly tried to struggle to his feet. He had no idea who this fucking prick was, but he wasn't going to let him get to Justin, or their child. A well aimed kick knocked him back to the concrete. It surprised him and a cry tried to escape, but it was quickly stopped as the onslaught continued to rain down upon him.

Justin didn't think - he just reacted. He started to run around the car, watching as Brian was kicked in the ribs, and threw himself forward in a desperate attempt to stop the assault. His father had always been stronger than him - in most ways - but it seemed his distress had given him enough strength to shove the man away. Then he stopped, and could do nothing other than stare at the man he had respected so much before. Behind him, he heard Brian get to his feet and it seemed the others had turned around during the ruckus and were holding Brian back from attacking.

"Stop it, stop it!" Emmett's voice was firm; much like Debbie's that no one dare question, "That's his father."

Justin didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. His father was just standing there looking at him, without even a hint of regret in his expression at what he had just done. In fact, it looked as if he felt he was right and fully justified. He felt his eyes well up with uncontrollable tears - the pain of the betrayal a thousand times worse than he had ever expected it to be, and he had no way to control it. Not for the first time, he was cursing his hormones.

Craig – Justin didn't want to think of that man as his dad - not now – held his hands up in a surrender pose, and took a step backwards. "That's it, Justin, that's it…" he paused for a moment before offering the ultimatum. "Either you come home with me now, or you don't come home ever again."

This was something Justin didn't even have to think about. After all, he knew if he did go home - where everything was easier - he would have to deny who he was, deny Brian, and deny his child. For the baby growing inside of him, he couldn't do that.

"Never again…" he whispered. He saw the astonished look that crossed Craig's face and came to realisation that the man thought he would have easily left everything that he was behind. He couldn't believe that Craig actually thought he would give up who he was that easily. Determined to hurt him, Justin took a step forward and his voice rose. "Never again, did you hear me? Never again! I am never coming home!"

He would have hit him, Justin knew that, and was desperately thankful for Brian at that moment. The brunet broke free of his friends' grasp and pulled Justin into a tight embrace. Tears falling and in need of comfort, Justin clung to Brian, staining his shirt and inhaling that wonderful musky scent that succeeded in making him feel safe and secure.

He didn't need to look back to know that Craig had walked off, just like he didn't need to look to see that Brian was glaring darkly at the man's retreating back, or that Emmett, Michael and Ted were watching them worriedly.

But right now he didn't care.

"Take me home," Justin whispered.

* * *

><p>Brian hissed as he moved too quickly and the bruising on his ribs flared violently. Rubbing at the skin, he slowly shuffled his way over to the bed and collapsed against the soft mattress, breathing out a small sigh as his body relaxed into the sheets. Justin, who was curled up beside him, watched the brunet sadly, feeling only pure guilt at how much pain the man was in.<p>

Because of him.

He scooted closer and rested his head on the man's broad shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Brian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What for?"

"For my dad – for Craig. He…" Justin shook his head, "He shouldn't have attacked you like that. It's my fault, I dragged you into this. I should have left with him, I…"

"Justin," his voice was serious, yet it held no insight into his true feelings, "Did you want to go back home?"

Instantly, the blond shook his head in refusal. "No…I couldn't go home. Not after everything that has happened. But I should have Brian, that's what I'm saying. If I went back home, then you wouldn't have to worry about me so much and none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be in so much pain a-and…"

Brian shushed him. "Justin…this isn't your fault. You can't control what your father does any more than he can control what you do. All you can do is react to what he does. You were so strong, Sunshine, even if you don't think you were. You made the right choice, for yourself and our baby - even though it means that you can't go home. No… fuck that! You can't go to you're family home, because this is your home for the time being."

"You don't have to do that Brian…"

"When have I ever done anything I didn't want to?" Brian questioned. When he received no answer, he shifted downwards to press a kiss to the pale skin. "See, I told you. Don't worry Justin. Everything will work out, trust me."

'_I do trust you, more than you probably realize_' Justin thought sadly, '_and that's why this is so hard_.'


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you again to my beta, amythesw :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Gus gurgled loudly up at the familiar face of his babysitter, his hands raised to reach out to the man. Justin couldn't seem to stop smiling at the baby boy who was beginning to look more and more like his father with every passing day, and grasped one of the small hands gently. His hand seemed to swallow up the smaller one in its palm. For a moment, Justin was afraid of breaking such a fragile creature with just one too tight grip. Before he could give that idea much thought, Gus released the happiest shriek he had ever heard and instantly, the insecurity faded away.

When Melanie and Lindsey had asked him if he would mind babysitting that night, he had literally jumped at the chance. It had felt like years since he had seen the child and would never have given up the chance to spend some time with the boy he cared for just as much as he did his father. Besides, in the not-so-distant future, Justin would be the father to this boy's little brother or sister. He wanted his child and Gus to grow up together, to be each other siblings in actions as well as blood.

Mockingly, there was a small part of him that seemed to determine that the reason he was so willing to spend time with Gus, was because he was Brian's son. Justin knew that, although Brian hadn't wanted Gus at first, now that the boy was here, the man loved his son more than anything that had come before. He would never admit it to anyone, of course, but it was clear every time he spoke about his son or from the look on his face whenever the baby was cradled carefully in his arms. He knew it would be easy to use Gus and their unborn child to get Brian totally and completely. The desperate part of him wanted so badly to use any means necessary to get the man he loved, but he just couldn't. It was selfish. _How could he do that to those children? How could he do that to Brian? He couldn't._ He refused to use either Gus or the unborn baby Kinney as a ploy in a game to catch the well sought-after after Brian Kinney.

Sighing, he shook his head and gazed down at the infant in his arms. Now silent, Gus seemed to stare curiously up at him, blinking his hazel eyes - something he had definitely inherited from his father - as if silently asking what was wrong, like he could tell. He didn't quite know why he did it – it was as if the words just escaped him in a flurry of emotions and thoughts that he had been unable to tell anyone else:

"I haven't told many people about this, but I think you should be one of the first to know - you're going to be a big brother," Justin paused as Gus made a small high pitched noise, sounding almost like a question, and chuckled to himself. _Maybe babies really can understand more then they let on…_ he mused before continuing, "Yeah, your daddy and I…well, we're having a baby. It was an accident, but a happy one…I can't wait to be a papa – it would too confusing to have two "daddies". Only a few more months left now…It's scary but so exciting." He paused thoughtfully, slowly approaching the baby's cot. "I hope our child is like you - looks and personality. I would to have a mini Brian that I could take home with me - one that would be mine. God, how selfish does that sound? I shouldn't care what my child looks like, because they will be perfect no matter what, but…" he shook his head, deciding to change that thought completely, "But I would like them to be calm like you are - the perfect baby. You rarely cry, unless it's really important, and you never seem to cause your mothers any problems. I'm sure you will as you get older - after all, you are a Kinney." He laughed once more. Carefully, he placed the baby in his cot. Gus wriggled for a moment, making a noise of protest, but soon settled. Justin pressed a kiss to his forehead. He then rested his chin on the top of the bars around the cot and smiled wistfully. "You, your father and this baby…you'll all be the death of me I swear. Too beautiful and amazing to ever say 'no' too…" Gus yawned and Justin conceded it was time for him to leave the infant in peace. "Sleep tight Gussy."

Justin stayed in the room, just watching as Gus' eyes fluttered closed and his breathing deepened and evened out. Even in his sleep, this child was perfect.

_And this baby will be the same_, Justin told himself firmly. His hand drifted to caress the slightly swelling skin fondly.

* * *

><p>A scream jolted Justin from his half asleep state. It was so loud, so pain filled, that a flood of genuine panic and fear filled his senses. Scrambling off the sofa, he practically fell up the staircase and threw the partially open door of Gus' nursery open. It hit the wall behind it with a resounding slam and probably left a mark, but Justin didn't care at that moment. His attention was focused solely on Gus.<p>

The distress was clear on the infant's red face, although Justin was unsure whether the colouring was because he was crying so ferociously or because of what was wrong with him. Tears streamed down his little cheeks - the agonizing cries not letting up for a moment and tugging at his heartstrings. Justin reached for the boy and almost snapped his hand back in shock at the heat that was radiating off of him. No wonder he was in so much pain, Justin concluded. He reached out to cradle the child - the human touch seeming to ease his discomfort just a little - and fumbled with the phone in his back pocket. He dialled the number quickly. He had to get Gus to a hospital as soon as possible - and an ambulance wouldn't get there fast enough - not with the hospital practically on the other side of the city. He had no car with him, so he called the only person who would be able to get the house in the shortest amount of time.

"_Hello?_"

"Brian! I need you, now," Justin spoke in a rush.

"_Justin? What the fuck? Is that Gus crying – is something wrong?_"

"It's Gus…he's got a fever, and I don't have a car with me and the ambulance will take too long. It's really bad Brian, you need to get here as soon as possible," Justin choked out, pausing every few seconds in his explanation to make an attempt at soothing the crying baby.

"_Fuck, okay, I'm on my way. Be ready to go when I get there – and call Lindsey!_"

* * *

><p>Lindsey came barging into the children's unit - a look of fear on her face and her rush to get to her child's side clear in her haggard appearance. She didn't spare a glance at the two men in the room - her eyes solely focused on her son. Gus was in one of the hospital cots, much like the one he had been placed in when he was first born, with tubes and wires connecting to his little body. He was sleeping, his breathing harsh, and looked so weak and fragile that a sob broke past her sealed lips. Hesitantly, Brian reached out to touch his college friend and wasn't surprised when she literally threw herself towards him, clinging to his leather jacket.<p>

Justin watched the exchange awkwardly from his position at Gus' bedside. Ever since the boy had been rushed into the Emergency Department, Justin hadn't released his hold on Gus - as if he was afraid to let him out of his sight. Even now, with the boy slumbering, Justin was clutching at one of the small curled hands that had not long ago been reaching out to him.

"What happened?" Lindsey questioned, her voice muffled into the fabric.

"We're not sure exactly. The doctor said that he came down with a fever, and that it could have been dangerous if Justin hadn't gotten him to the hospital in time," Brian answered, his fear for his son showing in his broken voice. "He's been given antibiotics to fight the fever and he should start getting better soon – if he makes it through the night, shit…" he cursed quietly.

It was then that Lindsey seemed to notice the presence of their young babysitter in the room. She pulled away from Brian, wiping her eyes with the side of her hand and smiled weakly. "Thank you Justin, really, if it wasn't for you being there, it could have been a whole lot worse…" she paused for a moment, confused, "…how did you get in here?"

Justin flushed slightly. "Um, when they asked my relation to Gus, I told the doctor I was his uncle. I wasn't…I just didn't want to leave him, not after seeing him like that. I wanted to make sure he was okay."

Lindsey pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you Justin, really."

"Where's Melanie?" Brian asked suddenly.

The blond woman sighed in frustration. "They wouldn't let her in. Only biological family is allowed into the emergency rooms, and since Melanie is just my 'lesbian partner', she doesn't get the same rights as anyone else. I swear these places are so prejudiced - you should have seen the look on that receptionist's face when she saw us come into the lobby."

Justin looked awkward for a moment. He stood up, but did not lift his hand from Gus'. "Maybe I should go…I mean, it's not fair that I get to sit with Gus when Melanie can't, and she's his mother. Besides, she probably wants someone to tell her what's going on and I know that you two will want to stay with Gus."

"Would you mind honey?" Lindsey asked hopefully. At the same time Brian began, "You don't have to…"

Justin smiled slightly. "I don't mind, really." He hesitated to step away from the baby, biting his bottom lip. Silently, he committed Gus' features to memory, as if retelling himself that everything would be alright. He carefully removed his hand, letting it fall limp at his side. He couldn't let himself leave the hospital room without pressing one last good luck kiss to Gus' barely cooling cheek.

As he left, Brian ran a gentle hand over the arch of Justin's back, as if needing the touch for just a moment.

* * *

><p>It had been one week since Gus had been released from hospital. Despite the initial scare, the baby boy was strong and his health improved in leaps and bounds within days. With some threatening of lawsuits, Melanie had been allowed access to Gus whilst he was in intensive care and that morning the infant had come home. Brian had left work early so that he could visit Gus at home. Plus, he had been told the munchers had something important to talk to him about. Although he was suspicious of the reasoning behind the sudden need to talk to him, he had agreed anyway. Justin had wanted to visit as well, just to see how Gus was doing since he had been swamped with homework when he returned to school the day after he was admitted, but decided that he had better give the three parents some time to themselves, if the conversation really was that significant.<p>

Justin had gone back to the loft straight from school, after picking up something from the diner (it was supposed to be something cheap, but Debbie had squashed that idea - offering the pay the rest herself before he could argue with her). He was absentmindedly adding tone to one of his new sketches – it was Molly's birthday present, a portrait of her - when Brian came through the door. The loft shook with the force it was shut with. Justin looked up, shocked, especially when he saw the rage that was on the older man's face. He watched as Brian stormed his way into the bedroom, not even stopping to acknowledge his presence. Justin waited a few seconds before placing the sketch book on the cushion beside him and cautiously approached the bedroom.

Brian was furiously pulling his expensive suit from his body, dropping the fabric carelessly to the floor. If Justin didn't already know that something was wrong, that would have been a big clue. Of all things, Brian didn't treat his clothes in such a manner. After struggling with the buttons on his shirt for a moment, he cursed loudly and pretty much collapsed on the end of the bed, dropping his head into his hands.

"What happened?" Justin spoke softly.

"Fucking Mel and Linds is what happened!" Brian spat back. There was a pause that made Justin wonder whether the man was going to continue. He opened his mouth to ask, when the words seemed to tumble from the brunet's mouth. He sounded tired, annoyed and maybe a little bit lost. "They want me to sign my parental rights to Gus over to Melanie. That's why they invited me over today - why they were being so fucking nice about everything."

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean 'what did you do'?" Brian snapped, "I told them to fucking stuff it and that I wouldn't give Gus up - ever. Then they started spouting stuff about how I never wanted to child and that I'm doing it to be spiteful and selfish…" his voice trailed off for a moment and when he spoke again, the anger was gone. He sounded weak and desperate to know that he had done the right thing. "But I'm not. I want what's best for Gus, I do, but I don't want him to grow up and think that I didn't want him. Because I do - I do want Gus, just like I want this baby."

Justin blinked furiously, trying to keep his tears at bay. He knew that Brian said he would be there for him, but the man hadn't actually said that he wanted their child before. His heart swelled. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Then you did the right thing," he agreed. When Brian looked up surprised, he continued, "Gus is your son - your blood. The reason Lindsey asked you is because she wanted Gus to know his father, right? Then they can't ask you to give up your rights to your son. It's just cruel - especially after how much you've done for him - how much you love him."

"I did promise to give up my rights before he was born…but I didn't know him then. If I had known I was going to feel this way, then I never would have ever considered agreeing," Brian added.

Justin approached the man, dropping into place beside him. He pressed a kiss to his clothed shoulder softly. "I know you wouldn't have, Brian. They shouldn't have asked you such a thing anyway. It was wrong of them, and you only did what you thought was right. Nobody can fault you for that."

Brian laughed bitterly. "They can."

The anguish was clear on Brian's face and Justin wished for nothing more than to take it away. A surge of anger ran through him. How could Melanie and Lindsey do this to him? And to claim such horrible things when he refused – he just didn't understand. In that moment, he decided that he would never let Brian feel like this again. He wouldn't force him to give up something that was so important to him.

"I wouldn't…" he whispered.

The brunet looked up at him questioningly.

Justin swallowed before elaborating. "I promise you Brian, that whatever happens between us – whether we both move on or not – I will never ask you for our baby's rights." He took the large hand and pressed it to his abdomen. "You will always be his or her father. No one can take that away from you, I wouldn't let them."

For a moment, Brian looked overcome with emotion. He didn't know what to say. One part of him was overjoyed that Justin would never ask him to give up their child; another part was bitter with the knowledge that no one could know what was going to happen in the future. The larger part of him seemed to be repeating over and over again that he would never 'move on' from Justin. He had so much he wanted to say to the blond, but he found it impossible to put into words. After a few moments of opening and closing his mouth, no words escaping, Brian finally found the words to say.

"_Thank you, Sunshine_."


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

****Thank you again to my beta, amythesw :)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Justin frowned deeply.

He was standing in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom section of the loft, wearing nothing but his white Calvin Klein underwear. His hands cupped his stomach, running gently over the bump that was beginning to form there, and he shifted from side to side so he could see himself from different angles. He hadn't noticed it before, but it was there - the evidence of another life growing within him. In a way, it made everything seem so real. This was actually happening. It left him with a warm fuzzy feeling, knowing that his child was there, was healthy, and was growing.

However, that didn't change the fact that he was already starting to gain weight. He'd never been someone who had issues with their weight, although he had been told enough times that with the amount he ate, he should be the size of a house.

_Well people, you're about to get your wish_, he thought bitterly.

Brian paused in the door way to the bedroom, one hand holding a take out bag of lemon bars from the diner, and watched the half naked blond curiously. Tugging off his jacket to chuck carelessly on the bed and dropping the food bag with it, he approached the young man. He stood behind him, not quite touching him, and caught his eye through his reflection.

"What's the matter, Sunshine?" he questioned.

"Nothing," Justin answered automatically. Brian raised his eyebrow with a look that clearly showed that he was unconvinced. The blond sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "…I'm getting fat."

Brian frowned slightly, feeling a little confused. "You're not fat."

"Yes I am," Justin insisted, "Look at me. My clothes are starting to get tighter and soon enough I'm going to have to buy maternity wear."

"You're not fat," Brian stated lightly. He shuffled closer and slid his arms under Justin's to run his hands over the growing bump. The warmth from the palms of his hands left tingling sensations in their wake, causing goose bumps to rise on his belly. He rested his chin in the crook of the blond's neck. "You're pregnant," he corrected, "It isn't fat, it's our baby."

And he looked amazing, Brian thought. In fact, the swell of his baby bump seemed to make him even more angelic and beautiful. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off the expanse of skin. He continued to make circular patterns with the width of his hand, cupping and caressing the sensitive flesh. It became almost hypnotic - the soothing, repeating motion. Justin stood there silently, leaning back, limp against Brian's clothed chest. His eyes were slightly hooded as he watched, entranced, those beautiful hands reflected in the mirror. Hesitantly, he reached out to place his hands over the older man's. Brian paused sharply at the touch but quickly continued the cycle, this time leading Justin's hands in the thoughtful touch.

* * *

><p>From that point onward, it became a daily ritual; a habit that neither men wanted to break. Before work or school, when they got home, when they had some alone time, they would lie in bed, in silence, just gently rubbing the stretched skin. Every day, every week, as their baby grew, the need to just touch Justin's stomach seemed to only increase. After a couple of hours without feeling the bump, Brian began to feel agitated and lost his focus on whatever he was doing - terrible when he had to work, but nothing he could stop and to be honest, he didn't want to stop feeling it. Those moments they would spend together, parents and baby, were some of the happiest minutes of his day, of his life. It was bringing them closer – at least, he hoped it was.<p>

* * *

><p>Brian pressed a kiss to his abdomen, next to his belly button. Justin squirmed slightly at the ticklish feeling, but couldn't keep the grin off his face. Brian returned the smile from his place on the bed and continued to rain kisses across the flesh. The blond reached out to twine his fingers into the silky brown hair, gently massaging the scalp. Unable to help himself, Brian release a low groan of pleasure and tightened his firm grip on the milky flesh of his thighs. Justin's breath hitched at the pressure and bit his bottom lip.<p>

Carefully, Brian nuzzled the flesh, running the tip of his nose across the most sensitive parts of his stomach and pressing open mouthed kisses along the obvious grooves in his hips and lower torso. Justin breathed out heavily through his nose and his pupils dilated slightly. His cock twitched in interest.

Shuffling back on his knees and rising up slightly, Brian roughly pulled off the white underwear. Justin lifted his hips to help. He chucked the clothing into a corner of the room and focused his attention fully on the blond beneath him. He nuzzled the area, inhaling deeply and feeling the organ harden and grow against his cheek. Turning his head so he was laying on his hip, he began to trail his tongue along the edge of his cock. His body moving to follow the trail, he licked teasingly at the leaking head and listened to Justin's moan.

"Brian…" he breathed out.

In one swift motion, Brian engulfed the pulsing organ into the wet cavern of his mouth, his tongue wrapping around the shaft. Justin gasped, his body jerking, and his grip tightening in the brunet's hair. He bobbed, pulling up slowly so he could suck harshly on the mushroom head, before taking it all in again. Justin lay on the sheets, whimpering and moaning, shivering when Brian did an erotic pattern with this tongue. Teeth scraped teasingly across the underside of his cock and chills broke out across his skin. His balls tightened, drawing up towards his body.

He was close, so very close, but Brian pulled away with an obscene _pop_ and grinned in his usual tongue-in-cheek way. Justin struggled to calm his shaky breathing. He glared with a little malice down at the mischievous looking man. Unable to form any coherent words at the moment, he thrust his hips upward to convey his point. Brian chuckled huskily at the action and sat up; crawling on his hands and knees to press a heated open mouth kiss to the full lips.

"Be patient, Sunshine," he whispered, "You'll get off."

He reached between their bodies, trailing along the curve of Justin's body, and grasped their cocks, holding to two engorged members tightly together. Their heavy breathing mingled together, Brian's forehead rested against the blond's. With an experimental thrust of his hips, the cocks slid together and they moaned gutturally. Muttering a low curse, Brian raised his hand to lick a strip of saliva across his palm before grasping the organs again. They slide together, the friction delicious and dizzying. The heads nudged together leaving spots of cum on the slick flesh.

A steady rhythm built up between them. When Brian pressed down, Justin would grind up - their hips together firmly, and vice versa. They shared kisses that weren't really kisses; it was like they were breathing hot air into each other, with the random touching of tongues and lips on occasion. Justin whimpered and whined quietly, digging his fingernails into his lover's broad shoulders. Brian gritted his teeth and made growling noises in the back of his throat that vibrated against Justin's lips whenever they touched.

Their orgasms snuck up on them, catching both men by surprise. Justin came first (mostly because of Brian's persistence), with a loud, short cry. His body shuddered as he exploded across the brunet's hand and chest. The fluid heated the area it hit and that was enough for Brian to follow over the edge. His hips jerked roughly and uncontrollably, as he released a gravelled curse. His body became weightless as he collapsed against the weak figure beneath him. He pressed his face against the crook of Justin's neck, pressing kisses and nips to the unmarred skin. Justin turned his head into the brunet's shoulder, eyes closed and hands clasped on his sweating back.

"I fucking love your baby bump," Brian whispered, the soft caress of his thumbs across his abdomen belittling the harshness of his voice.

Justin laughed breathlessly. "Yeah…I think I love it too."

* * *

><p>Brian lay spooned up against the blond, every inch of their bodies in contact with each other. He had his face buried in the back of Justin's neck and his arms wrapped around his middle. Neither of them spoke - there was no need to. They were content just being in each other's company.<p>

Today was Justin's six month mark and they had just come back from their appointment with Dr. Luton. The male doctor was delighted to tell them that everything seemed to be fine – both Justin and the baby were in perfect health; their child was developing perfectly. The man had offered to tell the expecting parents the gender of the baby. Although Justin was desperate to know, both he and Brian had already discussed it before hand – they wanted to wait until the birth, wanted it to be a surprise, just like it had been with Gus.

When it happened, it actually shocked Brian. His whole body jolted sharply and he sat up quickly, his eyes darting between his hands and the baby bump. Justin gasped at the sudden pressure, his body curling slightly to protect his stomach as he quickly realised what had happened.

"It kicked," he breathed out happily, "The baby kicked!"

"The baby kicked…" Brian repeated in a low voice.

It happened again, much to Justin's excitement, and he reached out to grab Brian's hand, holding it to his stomach. Brian's hands were shaking - his eyes wide - and when he felt the firm impact against his hand, he let out a nervous laugh and an unbelieving smile crossed his face.

"Hey baby, I'm your daddy," he whispered softly, "I know I'm not going to be the best parent in the world – in fact, I'm almost positive I'm going to fuck it up somehow – but that wouldn't matter because your papa is one of the best men that daddy knows, and I know he's going to take good care of you to make up for my crappy job." He brushed the smooth skin, "God, I can't wait until you get here. You're going to be so fucking beautiful…"

Justin's smile faltered slightly. It wasn't that he wasn't happy with what Brian was saying – he definitely was – but the words left a nauseating feeling in his gut, and brought him to a realisation he had been ignoring for the last six months: he couldn't do this. He couldn't be with Brian like this, seeing this wonderful man and brilliant lover, knowing that they would never be together. The knowledge psychically hurt and he had to blink to hold back the hot tears he knew were about to fall.

He wanted more from Brian - always had - but now, being able to see moments like this…it just made it so much harder to let go. He wasn't going to stop the brunet from being a father, but he couldn't keep allowing himself to get his hopes up by staying with him - knowing that nothing was going to happen between them. He had to leave – to move on - although somehow he doubted that would happen.

He had to do it, for his own sake.

That very statement, that very thought, broke his heart.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

"Wow Justin, this place is amazing…" Daphne stated in awe as she slowly turned in a circle, taking in every part of the spacious loft.

This was the first time the girl had been to visit the loft, and she'd only managed to get this far by her incessant nagging. It had been a long time since she and Justin had spent any time together out of school, so this was a perfect excuse. Also, Justin wanted to give Molly's birthday present to her, but he wasn't ready to face the house and the parents who had kicked him out on his own just yet.

Justin tried to smile, he really did, but he couldn't seem to force anything more than a weak and shaky imitation of one. He was glad that Daphne was there. He wanted his best friend to meet the father of his baby – it was a long awaited introduction, he would admit – but his mind was too distracted by more pressing matters to be able to act like nothing was wrong.

It had been a week since the baby had first kicked and a week since Justin realised he wasn't sure he would be able to continue such an intimate relationship with Brian, when he knew that nothing would come of it. He had tried to stop whatever they were, had been given many an opportunity but every time he started to speak, Brian would look at him with those beautiful hazel eyes or he would smile this wonderfully happy smile and the words died on the tip of his tongue. God, he didn't want to leave Brian. In fact, it was the last thing he wanted. But he knew he should. His mind and his heart were at war with each other, leaving him feeling lost and achy and distraught - and more than anything he needed the advice of his best friend.

Justin bit his bottom lip to stop himself from blurting out the words he desperately needed to say. Not only was Brian sleeping in the next room and could wake up at any moment, but he didn't want to spoil Daphne's obvious happiness by throwing all his worries upon her. Luckily, it didn't last long. Despite his best efforts, Daphne could – and always would be able – to read the blond like a book. With one brief look at him, she sighed heavily and approached his side. She turned to face him head on, leaning against the breakfast bar, with her arms folded across her chest. She peered at him imploringly.

"All right Justin, tell me what's wrong," she ordered.

Justin looked shocked for a few moments, blinking, but soon accepted he had been unable to hide what he was thinking from her. He chewed on his bottom lip as he deliberated how he was supposed to explain how he was feeling. Daphne stayed silent, not rushing him, and waiting patiently.

Finally, he sighed heavily and closed his eyes briefly. "I'm not sure this…_whatever it is_, with Brian is going to work out…"

Daphne furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "But I thought you love Brian? I mean that's what you've been telling me and, well, you're having his child now…"

"I know, I do love him a lot," Justin assured quickly, "It's just…he doesn't love me - he told me himself that he doesn't 'do love' or 'relationships'. As much as I love every moment I spent with that man, I don't think I can carry on sleeping with him, living with him, having him take care of me - when I know nothing will come of it. That he's only doing it because of this baby." His hands drifted to his stomach, his eyes following and when he looked up again, Daphne could see the tears glistening in his eyes, "It hurts Daph, a lot and more than anything I've ever felt before. I can't go on feeling like this, I can't stand it – but I can't leave him Daph, I don't want to. He's one of the best things that have ever happened to me and I can't just walk away from him like I don't feel this way…" he put his head in his hands and furiously rubbed away the tears. "I don't know what to do anymore Daphne…"

Daphne shared her best friend's pain, blinking back her own tears, and automatically brought the slightly taller blond into a deadly tight hug, offering as much comfort in that one action as she possibly could. Justin sniffed loudly, dropping his head to bury his face in her shoulder, and clung to the back of her clothes.

A swooshing sound was heard to her right, like a door sliding open, and a deep, half-asleep voice spoke, the concern clear. The two friends looked over to the bedroom partitions, to see it swung open with the naked form of the brunet filling the space it left behind. He appeared completely oblivious to his lack of attire – or, he didn't care that there was an unknown teenage girl standing in his kitchen. Either way, Daphne was _very impressed_ with what she saw. Justin saw her eyes widen and let out a small laugh of amusement.

"Is everything alright?" Brian mumbled, rubbing the sleep furiously from his eyes.

Justin pulled away from his friend and gave the older man a watery smile. "Everything's fine, really."

He appeared unconvinced, stepping deliberately towards the blond. When he reached his side, he stroked the edge of his thumb across the tear tracks on Justin's cheek, still wet. "You were crying," he stated softly, cocking his head to the side, "What's the matter?"

Justin shook his head in denial. "Nothing, really, I promise…I'm just hormonal, I guess. It's nothing to worry about. Remember, Dr. Luton said it was going to start happening more and more."

Brian still seemed unbelieving, but when the blond gazed up at him, pleading with him to just accept the story, he knew he could do nothing else but drop it, although that didn't stop him from silently deciding to investigate the truth later on.

Daphne took a step away from the couple and watched the two closely, for no other reason than she wanted to help her friend. It was clear that this was breaking him - under the pressure of what he wanted so desperately and what he knew was the best thing to do, so she would help anyway she could. She saw the moment Brian nodded, accepting the story and the moment relief flooded the blue eyes before he suppressed it. She saw the genuine concern when Brian asked him whether he had eaten something this morning and Justin's half-annoyed, half-bemused response that he wasn't a child. She saw the happiness rolling off Brian in waves when he crouched down to run his hand over the baby bump, whispering greetings and endearments to his unborn child, and the soft contented look of serenity that Justin was overcome with, as he gazed down to watch the other man's antics.

_He doesn't love me, he told me himself that he doesn't 'do love' or 'relationships',_ that's what Justin had said, but she just couldn't see it. Just watching the man now, with his small family, made it seem as if Justin was talking about a completely different person. This man looked as if he could be the poster boy for 'love' and 'relationships'. She wondered whether Justin ever noticed how much Brian obviously cared for him, or whether he was so blinded by the harsh words of a defensive man that he would never be able to see it.

Daphne had to hide a smile by pressing her lips together when Brian, finally, seemed to notice her presence and straightened up almost instantly. He appeared embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head. He offered her a small, wiry smile and a brief "hello" which she returned with much more amusement.

"So what are you two doing today?" he questioned aloud, quickly moving towards the fridge to pull out one of the only things he would actually buy - guava juice.

"It's Molly's birthday," Justin stated.

Brian's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned slightly. "Didn't you say the party was being held at the family house?" At Justin's nod of confirmation, he continued, "Are you sure you're ready to face your parents already?"

"No," the blond admitted with a sigh, "But I don't want what happened between me and my parents to affect my relationship with Molly. It's her eighth birthday and I have a present that I want to give her. I can deal with a few minutes with my mom and dad."

"And if anything happens, I'll be there to stop it," Daphne piped in. "Rest assured I'll give them a piece of my mind if they try to start anything. I've been wanting to since Justin first told me what that bastard did."

Brian smirked. "Somehow, I don't doubt that."

The brunette flushed pink and smiled bashfully.

"So what are you up to today?"

"Sleeping, and then I have a video conference with White Lotus – it's a Japanese lingerie company that wants to expand their market into the States. Apparently, the owner is unable to make it into the country at the moment so I have to show them the boards late tonight. Ryder wants me awake and alert," Brian shook his head slightly. Justin could just see his displeasure at the wasting of a day, but knowing he had no other choice.

The brunet finished his drink quickly and placed the glass in the sink. He wrapped one arm around Justin's waist and used the other to push the hair back from his face, his head tilting backwards as a result. Brian absentmindedly rubbed the strands of blond hair between his thumb and forefinger.

"Have a good day," he muttered, leaning down to steal a kiss.

Justin couldn't stop a smile crossing his face at the simple gesture. "Sleep well."

* * *

><p>"I think you're being ridiculous," Daphne started as they walked along the street, away from Tremont and the loft. It was a sudden outburst, interrupting the contented silence between them. Justin shot the girl a confused and mildly surprised look, and arched an eyebrow in a nonverbal gesture for her to elaborate.<p>

"Earlier, before Brian woke up, you were telling me about the problems you were having in this 'dead end' relationship and you asked me what you should do. You want my opinion?" she continued, "Well, my opinion is that you're being ridiculous. I don't know what you are seeing, but it seems obvious to me that man upstairs is completely _smitten_ with you."

Justin shook his head. "Daphne, that…he isn't 'smitten' with me. If anything, I'm someone he tolerates because he feels responsible."

"Maybe he does feel responsible, yeah, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about you. If he didn't care - if you were just someone he 'tolerates', he wouldn't have worried so much about whether you had eaten breakfast. He certainly wouldn't have been bothered about whether or not you were ready to see your parents again after what happened, or if you would be safe. _He wouldn't have touched you like he did or kissed you with that much delicacy, if that was all he felt towards you_." She made sure that Justin was looking her in the eye before she finished, just to ensure he understood, because she knew how stubborn the blond could be when he believed something, "You and he…you're prefect for each other, and you two are going to be great daddies to this baby, together. I think if you were to leave Brian, it would be one of the biggest mistakes of your life. _He loves you, I know he does_."

_Oh he dared to hope…_

* * *

><p>The back garden of the suburban family home was crowded, filled with eight year old girls in trainers and party hats, excited and hyped up on sugar. Justin paused at the top of the stairs he remembered so fondly as a child, his foot hovering over the lower step as his nerves about seeing the two people who had wronged him so much, seeped into his consciousness. Daphne didn't say anything, she just watched and waited. Finally, his shoulder's straightened in determination, and he made his way down the concrete steps.<p>

He spotted his mother almost instantly, standing tall above the heads of the much shorter little girls. Jennifer was standing by the patio table, putting bowls of sweets and other snack foods onto the metal table for the kids to get hold of. Molly was the one that pointed him out. She grinned widely in excitement, happy to see him again, and loudly announced his presence before she stood up from her seat and made a beeline towards him. She practically threw herself at him, hugging him tightly around his waist and burying her face in his clothed chest. He returned the embrace and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. However annoying the girl was, she was still his little sister and he had missed her.

"Happy birthday Mollusk," he greeted.

"Where have you been, Justin?" she demanded an answer, not releasing him, "Mom and Dad wouldn't tell me. I've missed you."

"I've been…staying with a friend…" he answered slowly, not sure how much to tell her?"

"How come?"

"Hmm… I'm not exactly getting along with Mom and Dad at the moment," he told her reluctantly. He continued before she could question anymore, (and judging by her curious look, there definitely would have been), "But let's not worry about that. The point is, it's your birthday and I brought you a present."

She pulled away and looked up at him eagerly. Chuckling to himself, he opened his messenger bag and removed a rolled up piece of paper with a red ribbon tied around the center to keep it compact. He offered it to her.

Molly carefully rolled the ribbon off, which was a feat, considering she looked as if she wanted to just rip everything apart until she got to the present. She unrolled the paper and automatically grinned. "You did a portrait of me!"

"Yeah, I know it's not much, but I remember you annoying me about getting one done," Justin explained awkwardly.

"I love it!" Molly assured him. She turned slightly, glancing behind her, "Look what Justin drew me Mom!"

Justin hadn't even notice his mother approaching them. He'd been too distracted by his sister's presence. Jennifer was standing at a distance from her children, her hands clasped nervously in her lap and a hesitant look on her face. At Molly's call, she began to approach them. Justin kept his gaze averted and crossed his arms nervously.

"It's beautiful Molly," he heard his mother gush; "We'll get it framed as soon as possible. Have you said thank you to your brother?"

"Thank you, Justin;" she answered instantly, "I'm going to go show everyone."

Molly ran off speedily, raving about what her brother had given her, as her friends closed in and surrounded her, leaving the three behind in an uncertain silence. Daphne stood defiantly at her best friend's side whilst his eyes darted everywhere, but to look at his Mom. Jennifer twiddled her thumbs, watching them for a moment. Swallowing, she finally built up the courage to look at her son.

"Justin…I'm glad you could come," she started, "I know Molly's been missing you."

"Yeah, I've missed her too…" he nodded slightly.

"She really likes her drawing."

"Well, she's been asking for something of her own for a while now."

Silence followed.

He glanced around the garden and grudgingly continued, "Where's Dad?"

"He's in the house, watching football. You know children's parties were never really something he found comfortable," Jennifer answered awkwardly. Justin nodded once in acceptance of the answer and said no more - he was well aware of that fact. He had years of disappointing experiences to prove it. Justin turned his attention to gaze out at the events of the party once more. Although she could tell he didn't really want to talk to her, she persisted anyway. "Um…so where are you living now?"

"With Brian," Justin stated.

As much as she tried, her disapproval was clear in her body language and her automatic expression. "Oh…I would have thought you would have stayed with that Debbie woman…"

"I would have, but Brian offered me a place at his loft and I accepted," he told her.

"Does he have a spare room?" she sounded almost hopeful.

"No, we share a bed." He answered shortly, his patience wearing thin.

"Oh…" she trailed off, "So how are you, and the baby?"

"Good. We've been good."

"You're six months along now, right?" Jennifer pressed, "I can see you're starting to show…"

Justin's hand drifted to his stomach protectively. "Yes, my doctor told me I'm the size I should be at this time of the pregnancy and that I'll be gaining weight quickly over the next month or so."

"I remember the time when I had you," she smiled almost wistfully at the memory, "I gained about ten pounds in under a month – I was the size of a house. I could barely walk, my ankles were so swollen. I drove your father insane with my cravings…"

"But it'll be worth it, when he or she is here," Justin finished.

His mother nodded in agreement. "Yes, it was definitely worth it." She hesitated, debating her next question, before she spoke, "Does he take care of you...this Brian?"

"Stop saying 'this Brian' like it's his name," he snapped frustrated.

Jennifer nodded acceptingly, wisely deciding not to fight with him. "Does Brian take care of you? I mean, is he there for you when you need him?"

Justin smiled slightly, seeing his mother's concern for his wellbeing. He took comfort in the knowledge that Jennifer stilled cared about him, despite everything that had happened. "Yeah, Mom, he's been brilliant…"

She returned the look with what he guessed to be a relieved look. "Good, good, I'm glad…but remember, if you ever need it, you can always move back home…" she trailed off.

"Sorry…but I can't do that. Maybe if it was just me, maybe if I wasn't four months away from having a child of my own. I have to do what's best for him or her, and being in that house – with the way dad feels about me – that isn't it."

He saw the disappointment on her face, and although it upset him that he was upsetting the woman who had encouraged him so much in his artwork, he didn't regret his decision. Vic was right, about everything, and Justin was resolute in his plans to follow the older man's advice. Jennifer wanted to say something more, but was interrupted by Justin's phone ringing. He grappled through his bag for it and offered her a small apology smile before answering.

"Hello?"

"_Get your ass home, now_." Brian's voice filtered through the speakers. Justin could hear the anger and the pain in his voice and his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"What happened?"

"_We've been robbed._"


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

When Daphne's car finally pulled up outside the loft, there was a police car and an ambulance parked along the sidewalk. The engine had barely been switched off before Justin was up and out of the vehicle, moving speedily towards the open end of the ambulance. The lithe form of Brian could be seen at a distance as one of the paramedics stitched up the gash that was imbedded in his hairline. Daphne cursed under her breath, grabbing her bag and climbing out of the car to follow her friend.

"Brian!" Justin exclaimed his voice filled with concern.

Hazel eyes flashed from staring into the empty road to the blond who had called his name. The paramedic pulled away, stating it was all done, and Brian stood up, sweeping the blond into a tight hug as soon as he was close enough. He buried his face in the sweet smelling blond hair, closing his eyes briefly to calm his nerves. Although he wasn't about to admit it to anyone, the whole experience had really given his confidence a shake.

Justin pulled away reluctantly from the almost desperate hug and peered up at the older man with worry in his blue eyes. He cupped the man's cheeks and caressed his prominent cheekbones with the side of his thumbs. "What happened?"

"We were robbed Sunshine," he snapped. The blond's eyes narrowed warningly, and he sighed slightly, before speaking in a low, vulnerable voice, "There were four of them. They probably didn't expect anyone to be home. I was sleeping at the time, but woke up when I heard footsteps and low voices. I thought you and Daphne might be home early so I got up to find out why you were back so early, and then…_whack_…" he reached up to gesture towards his forehead.

Biting his bottom lip, Justin reached up to brush the cut. Brian winced and jerked backwards. The blond lowered his hand and muttered an apology. Tears flooded his eyes at the thought of what had happened and he sniffed loudly before pulling the brunet into another hug, burying his face in the fabric of the familiar muscle t-shirt.

"Hey, Sunshine, don't cry…" Brian soothed softly, wrapping his arms around the crying teenager. He rubbed his back gently, running the edge of his nose along the arch of his ear comfortingly.

"You could have died," Justin muttered into the shirt.

"But I didn't," Brian assured, "I'm still here. It was only a scratch, honestly. It was just the surprise of it all. It takes a lot to get the drop on Brian Kinney." His voice dropped once more, just in case someone close by was listening in, "Plus, I'm not leaving you, Gus or this baby without me, okay?"

"…You better not," the blond threatened weakly, turning his head outwards to face the world. Daphne caught his gaze and gave him a concerned look, mouthing the words 'are you okay?' He managed a smile and shrugged slightly. He inclined his head and his best friend approached the embracing couple. Brian arched an eyebrow, slightly amused by the silent exchange.

"I'm glad you're okay Brian," Daphne stated, resting her hand on his forearm, "How much did they take?"

Brian breathed out heavily through his nose. "Um, the widescreen television, the DVD player, the stereo; the coffee maker, the juicer, the blender…" he scowled slightly, "And the bastards stole my clothes. What the fuck kind of burglar steals a man's clothes?"

Justin laughed quietly. "So we've narrowed it down to the theft being the work of some of the queers on Liberty Avenue."

"Hmm, yes, I _was_ starting to suspect queer-on-queer violence." Brian pretended to be serious, although his slight smile gave him away. To be honest, he was glad for the distraction, for the humour in the dark situation.

The blond sighed, relaxing into the brunet's side. "I wish I had been there. Maybe I could have done something to stop it," he mused.

"Like what?" Daphne scoffed, "No offense Justin, but you're not exactly a butch gay man. How exactly would you have fought of four robbers?"

Justin frowned, glaring at his friend, although it was more for show. As much as he wished it wasn't true, she did have a point.

"I'm glad you weren't there," Brian mumbled. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or our baby. I want you both safe."

"And I want you safe," Justin replied, brushing his hair away from his face. His eyes scanned over the stitching once more. "I don't care what was stolen. I'm just glad you're okay."

It was that statement that seemed to stump Brian. It was so simple, yet the effect it had on him was so much more intense than anything else that could have been said at that time. The emotion was just so strong, changing and shifting the tone of his voice. Concern, happiness, pain – it was all there, easy for him to read. The blond was worried about him; _he cared about what happened to him_. It was such a foreign concept that it just left him feeling shocked and probably even more vulnerable than the attack had. Before either of them knew about the baby, Justin had said that he loved him. At the time, Brian hadn't taken it seriously, and thought Justin couldn't possibly love him. Not even my own parents had, how could you be any different?

But the kid did love him. If he didn't want to believe it before, he had no choice but to believe it now. The emotions, weaved in an almost bittersweet melody, gave him away completely in a way that could not be faked. Justin wanted to say it then, Brian could tell. He wanted to tell the brunet that he loved him, that he was glad he was still alive and so scared about what had happened. But he didn't. He was _afraid _of what would happen if he did, and that was _Brian's fault_. He vowed that he would fix that, if he could.

He blinked down at the blond, surprised by the statement, before a slow smile crossed his face. He brushed his bottom lip with his thumb softly, before he leaned down to claim a kiss. Although he had trouble saying the words, he hoped that this kiss would convey all the emotions – the ones that were making his heart pound, his head spin - he was feeling at the moment towards the blond.

Even if he wasn't ready to admit how he was feeling to himself.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie!"<p>

Justin looked up from his textbook, blinking in surprise, as the loft door opened to allow Emmett to sweep into the room, arms spread. He dropped into the empty place beside the blond and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?" Justin questioned.

"Is that anyway to greet someone who came to see if you were alright?" Emmett demanded and Justin had the grace to blush. "When we heard about the break-in, well, we could hardly just leave you and Brian to deal with it all by yourself, could we?"

At the mention of 'we', Justin craned his neck over the tall blond man's shoulder to see the rest of the gang - consisting of Debbie, Michael, Ted, Lindsey, Melanie and baby Gus sleeping contently in his baby carrier without a care in the world. At the sight of this mismatched group of his surrogate family, he supposed, he couldn't resist smiling in gratitude that they were all there, ready to support and help them through what had happened.

It had only been a few hours since the police had cleared out of the loft, claiming that they would get in contact with them as soon as they found out anything, and their home was feeling strangely empty. Daphne had left as soon as she was sure they were both going to be okay (although that did take a lot of convincing on Justin's part), and the two men had taken to doing their own thing, trying to ignore the spaces left behind from the stolen appliances and just getting on with what had to be done. Brian had just finished up the business meeting he had been preparing for the past couple of weeks and Justin had tried to read the text that his History teacher had said was essential for writing their mid-term paper. So far, it didn't seem as if that was working at all, so he was honestly glad for the distraction.

_Still that doesn't mean Brian will be_, Justin thought.

Brian appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, having come from the bathroom, and sneered, "Oh, it looks as if the Brady Bunch are all back together again, and in my living room too. I feel so honoured."

"Are you okay, Brian?" Lindsey questioned concerned, approaching the brunet and pulling him into a tight hug before he could evade it.

"I'm fine," he assured through gritted teeth, as he managed to loosen the grip of the blond. He stepped away from the bedroom and was unexpectedly grabbed by Debbie. He let out a gasp of air at the pressure of the red head's well known bone-crushing hug.

Debbie pulled back and blinked up at him tearfully. "Damn it, you asshole! We were so worried about you when Michael told us what had happened to you. I'm just glad that Sunshine was out and all you got was a fucking scratch." She patted his cheek comfortingly, before dragging back into another embrace.

Brian didn't fight it, knowing there was no point. "I'm fine, Maw. I promise. It's just been a shock is all." He turned towards the baby carrier and smiled, muttering a small, "Hello Sonnyboy."

"I just never thought something like this would happen, especially not to anyone I actually know. It's scary. It's just a complete invasion of privacy," Michael ranted, "I hope the police get those bastards."

"Hmm, me too," Justin agreed, still locked in Emmett's hold. His gaze looked between Mel and Ted to Brian, who was crouched at the baby carrier so he could carefully unclip the child from its seat. Gently, he lifted his son and cradled him against his chest. The boy snuffled in his sleep but didn't wake up, settling comfortably against his father.

"If you need a place to stay, just say it. Mel and I would be happy to have you and Justin stay at our house, until you're ready," Lindsey offered. Although, according to the look on Melanie's face, she would definitely mind if Brian stayed at their house, but she wisely kept silent.

Brian arched an eyebrow. "My loft is still fine, Lindsey. Tomorrow, I'm getting the locks changed and I've changed the security code already. Sunshine and I will be fine here. We're perfectly capable of handling this."

"We're not doubting that, we're just offering help if you need it," Melanie shot back.

"And we appreciate that, but really, we'll be fine." Justin piped in, reassuringly.

"I think we can be sure of that. I mean, Brian is definitely looking after Justin," Emmett teased.

The blond looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Sweetie, I think you may need to start coming to the gym with us. All that junk food you've been eating seems to have finally had an effect on your boyish physique," Emmett joked, tapping Justin's firm belly playfully.

Justin tensed, and struggled out a laugh of amusement. God, he knew his clothes were getting tighter by the day, but he hadn't realised it was that obvious yet. A shopping trip was definitely on the agenda in the next few days. His eyes shifted to Brian almost subconsciously. The man had his attention focused on the baby in his arms, drinking everything in, but the sudden straightening of his back was enough to show he had reacted just as much as Justin had at the statement. He looked away briefly from the child, so their eyes locked, silently telling each other, '_yes, we need to talk_.'

"I doubt he's getting fat. That kid eats like a football team and doesn't gain a thing," Michael quickly stated, "Justin's probably just going through a growth spurt or something."

Ted laughed slightly. "Michael may be right Emmett. I mean, we've both seen Justin eat. It's almost impressive."

Debbie grinned down at him, stroking his cheek knowingly. "It's not a bad thing to appreciate your food, Sunshine."

Justin flushed pink and grinned, mildly embarrassed. He couldn't help but feel entirely grateful to Brian's comic loving best friend. They hadn't actually gotten off on the right foot – which was an understatement, to be honest – but still, he was there, knowing and keeping such a big secret from his family. Justin shot the man a quick smile of appreciation. Michael winked in return. Debbie hid a smile at the exchange, inwardly glad that two of the most important people to Brian were getting along, _finally_.

_I can't wait to tell Vic_, she mused happily.

"Hmm, maybe…" Emmett muttered, unconvinced. Suspiciously, his eyes darted unnoticed between Justin, Michael and Brian. They were hiding something, he was sure of that, but if they weren't going to say anything, he wasn't going to force it out of them.

_Yet.._.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Brian gritted his teeth and ducked his head. He watched his hands open and close in a tight fist on his thighs as he struggled with his anger. Yes, he was beginning to regret deciding to go to the diner for lunch.

It had started off innocently enough. He hadn't wanted to make breakfast at the loft (not that he could with his kitchen appliances still missing, and the insurance company jerking him around) and he knew Justin needed a proper meal, so the diner seemed like the best bet. But the place had been busy with the lunch rush and they had been short staffed, so Debbie had practically begged Justin to help out. Of course, the blond being him, was unable to say no. Now, Brian could do nothing but watch as Justin was hit on by every customer in the building.

_And their wandering hands_, he added bitterly as he watched yet another overconfident top slip a tip into Justin's back pocket, cupping his bubble butt and squeezing. Justin would just smile pleasantly and walk away, only to approach another handsy customer and repeat the process again.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was jealous; jealous of the other queers that were touching Justin – his Justin. They had no right to touch the blond, not in that way. That was only for Brian to do - no one else. A wave of possessiveness washed across him as he heard Justin laugh, that heart-warming and loving laughter that was usually accompanied by his sunshine smile, at something some twink had said to him. Scowling deeply, he stabbed violently at his egg white omelette.

He supposed what frustrated him most of all is that he himself had no right to claim Justin as his own. He had done nothing but try and get rid of Justin for a good portion of a month. He had repeated his manta of the "one-fuck policy" and that he "doesn't _do_ boyfriends" so many times that he was sure that, even after only knowing each other for just over six months, Justin could quote them, word for word, back to him. He had succeeded in crushing any hope that Justin had at the two of them being a couple, and now he regretted that more than anything. He sighed deeply in self pity, shaking his head slightly.

"Who's the new busboy?" an unfamiliar voice questioned behind him.

"That's Justin Taylor, Kinney's twink," another voice replied, said mockingly.

Now _that_ voice he recognised. Ryan Cooper was a trick he had fucked a few months ago, and since then the man hadn't given up on trying to get back with him. The few times he'd been to Babylon, Ryan had always been there, like he was just waiting for him. Brian tensed slightly, and stilled to listen to the conversation.

"Justin?"

"Yeah, the poor kid's delusional. Thinks that something will happen between him and Kinney if he sticks around long enough, but what he doesn't understand is there's a line for that one and he'll have to get to the fucking back." Ryan cursed.

"I think I remember someone talking about him. Isn't he the only trick that Brian Kinney's fucked more than once?" the first voice questioned curiously.

"Of course he isn't," Ryan defended instantly, "Brian Kinney never fucks anyone more than once and if he was going to, it isn't going to be some stupid, immature teenager. If that's the story going around, then obviously the kid is spreading it around himself."

"Oh…" the voice trailed off, "…Poor kid."

"Don't feel sorry for him. He's just attention seeking, thinking he's better than the rest of us," Ryan stated vehemently, "He's so wrapped up in himself and his fantasy about Brian Kinney that no other sucker stands a chance." He paused and Brian could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "But I bet I could be the one to show him there's life after Kinney."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, give me until we've finished and I'll have him begging for my cock like he does for Kinney," Ryan laughed.

Brian's hands clenched into fists as rage built up in him. How dare that fucking asshole talk about Sunshine like that? He had barely had anytime to think, to come to his decision, before he was up and out of his seat, standing just to the side of Ryan. His shoulders tense, his arms poised at his sides and his teeth gritted, he waited for the penny to drop. The man Ryan had been speaking to noticed him standing behind his friend first, his eyes widening and a worried look coming to his face. He had only been in town for a few months now, but he had never seen anyone look so angry. He almost felt sorry for the man across from him.

"What's wrong? Why are you staring like that for?" Ryan questioned, confused, before turning in his seat slightly to look behind him. The colour flooded from his face. "B-Brian…it's good to see you again…" he stuttered.

Brian managed to keep his cool for a few seconds before he brought his fist back and punched the little asshole as hard as he could in that jealous, cynical face of his.

* * *

><p>The journey home was completed in silence. Ever since they had left the diner, Justin had kept quiet, not uttering a word of question or scolding except to tell him to "get in the car". Brian followed quietly brooding and flexing the now bruised knuckles on his hand. Despite the fact he knew the blond was <em>seriously pissed off with him<em>, he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of satisfaction. Ryan deserved the broken nose he had received, and much more.

Brian unlocked the loft door and went straight to the kitchen, opening the freezer. He hissed under his breath at the ice cold touch on his sensitive knuckles. He looked up at Justin, who was standing with his back to him, through his eyelashes. He breathed out heavily through his nose and waited for the volcano to erupt.

He spoke calmly, not even turning to look at him. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"I thought it would be obvious, Sunshine," Brian drawled out, "I punched an asshole."

Justin gritted his teeth. "Do you want to tell me why you punched him?"

"...He was talking about you," he admitted.

The blond breathed out heavily through his nose as he slowly turned around to face the brunet on the other side of them room. He had his arms folded across his chest and his foot tapped slightly as he struggled to keep an indifferent expression. "And what, _exactly_ was he saying about me?"

"The fucker was talking about you like a fucking sex toy or something. It was disgusting! He had no right to talk about you - or anyone," he added hastily, "in that way."

"Well, thank you for defending my honour but it was unnecessary. Nothing was going to happen - and even if it did, I can look after myself," Justin assured in a tense tone, shifting his arms.

He was so angry, furious in fact, but he wouldn't let it show. He breathed deeply to reign in control of his emotions. He felt it was a stupid excuse for what the man had done, even if it was to protect him. The situation could have been so much worse than it actually was, if Debbie hadn't stepped in when she did. After checking to make sure the customer was alright and calling for some ice to put on his injured eye, she had rounded onto the brunet and let it rip - every profanity under the sun being repeated at least once. Brian just stood there and took the words with little care. In fact, if Justin was correct, he was sure that the man was looking smug as he rubbed his knuckles in an attempt to soothe the pain. Once Debbie was done with him, she had turned to Justin and instructed that he take "this violent bastard home and way from my paying customers". At this point, there were no words in the world that could excuse him for what he had done, but of course, the great Brian Kinney felt no remorse.

Even now, as he sat there after a lengthy period within which any normal person would have felt guilt or regret - _something_ - the brunet only seemed to convey the feelings of disbelief and ludicrousness.

"You can look after yourself," he repeated. "I'm sorry, but _how exactly_ were you 'defending your honour' back there?" Brian stood up and began to pace the area around the breakfast bar. He ran his uninjured hand through his hair in frustration and rounded on him, "You were being flirted with by every queer you fucking served. When you bent down to pick up dirty plates, the men at the other tables turned so they could leer at your fucking backside. You had tips being shoved into your back pocket so they could cop a feel. You might as well have been _fucking peddling your ass on street corners_!"

Justin gaped at the other man in shock, before the rage consumed and overwhelmed him. His arms dropped to his side and his fists clenched tightly. His shoulders tensed tightly and his eyes narrowed darkly. "Excuse me? 'Peddling my ass,' was I? Oh, that's rich coming from the fucking Stud of Liberty Avenue! I wouldn't be surprised if the gay men of Timbuktu had heard of your fucking name, you've fucked so many people. If you were a hustler, you would be living on a fortunate right about now!" he ranted loudly. "And another thing, what the fuck does it matter to you whether the other queers on Liberty Avenue are attracted to me? You're acting like a _jealous boyfriend_, Brian! And yes, I know, you don't _do relationships_ - you've told me enough fucking times - and the way this is going, I won't be allowed to do relationships either because _you fucking sucker punch any guy that even sounded remotely interested in me_!" By this point, Justin was directly in front of Brian, standing on his tip toes to invade his personal space, "You can't stop me from fucking every guy on Liberty Avenue if I wanted to, because you've told me enough times that we, us, you and I-" he gestured wildly between the two of them, "-will never happen!"

"And what if I've changed my mind?" Brian retorted back loudly. The words hit the blond a second later, and he fell silent instantly, staring up at the brunet in a mixture of shock and disbelief and maybe a little hope. Brian didn't seem to notice as he continued to talk, "I am allowed to do that right? It's not against the law set by fucking Justin Taylor that obviously states that I'm not allowed to lash out in anger when a jealous bastard - and yes, he was bad mouthing you because I wouldn't fuck him again - _fucking deserves it!_ I will not apologize for doing what I did, Justin, because I'm not sorry. I won't allow someone, anyone, to talk about you like you're nothing, like you're worthless - because you aren't. You deserve so much more respect than what those pricks were giving you and I know I have no right to be this annoyed by other guys paying attention to you - because, to be honest, they'd have to be blind not to be completely distracted by you when you walk into the room - but I am, and I can't control that." He paused to lick his drying lips, gazing at the blond and waited for some kind of reaction.

Justin shuffled closer slightly, making sure to keep eye contact. "What exactly are you trying to tell me, Brian?"

"Ever since I found out about this baby, all I've been able to think about is you and me and this baby being together, like a proper family. It's completely fucking ridiculous and I'm pretty sure my twat is fully grown now that I'm telling you this, but it's true." He breathed out heavily, "I'm not good at this stuff, Sunshine; I don't know what you want me to say..."

"You seem to be doing a pretty good job so far," Justin laughed nervously. He reached out with shaky hands to touch the centre of the other man's chest, just wanting to feel the body heat. He breathed in slowly, "Just...answer me this: do you want a relationship, _a real relationship_...with me?"

"...I've never been in a relationship before, at least not romantically. I have no idea what I would be expected to do or say or be as someone's partner. I am completely clueless, and will no doubt fuck everything up at some point and you will realize that you deserve better..." Brian whispered, sounding vulnerable, "...But if you're willing to ignore my fuck-ups, I...I would want to try."

"_Say it_," Justin mumbled.

Brian rolled his eyes and a small smile played on his lips. "The answer to your question, Mr. Taylor, is yes, I would...definitely want a relationship with you, if you're still willing to take me."

"Brian...I've been waiting to hear that since the first night I met you - you wonderfully gorgeous and infuriating specimen of a man," Justin stated, a beaming smile covering his face before he reached out to pull the brunet into a searing kiss.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update this story! I have exams coming up and I've spent a lot of time obsessing over Avengers Assembled, so I've been putting this off, but it's finally done!**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

The weekend had passed as a blur for Justin. Ever since Brian had admitted that he want a relationship – an actual, labelled relationship – they'd spent the time fucking and sucking in bed, only really leaving to use the bathroom or get something to eat. And even then, Brian had everything delivered and had no qualms about answering the door stark naked. It had been perfect, and Justin had wondered whether it was possible for him to stay in that large bed for the rest of his life.

But sadly, the weekdays came around and priorities changed. Brian had to go into work and Justin had school. It was a little disappointing, and he had spent as much time as he possibly could kissing the older man goodbye when he'd driven him to St. James' the next day.

Brian had smiled at him when they parted. "I'll pick you after school. We'll go to the ultrasound and then, maybe I could take you out for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Justin repeated almost deliriously.

"There's an Italian restaurant that Cynthia told me about, and I know how much I love cream sauce," he grinned wolfishly.

"Well, I know you love my cream sauce," Justin countered. He stole another kiss and beamed brightly. "It sounds excellent to me. I would love Italian food."

"Good," Brian nodded once, albeit a little awkwardly, "Now, get going, I think Daphne's waiting for you."

The brunette was waiting impatiently on the school steps, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, and it was obvious that it had taken a lot of effort to stop herself from walking over to the car. She noticed his grin widen instantly, and couldn't help returning it.

"You look so happy – I haven't seen you smile so much since you told me you had seen the "face of God". What happened?" she demanded an answer.

"You're not going to believe me…" Justin laughed, shaking his head slightly.

Daphne's eyes widened. "Oh my god, it's that juicy. Now you have to tell me Justin, you can just leave me in the dark like this!"

He lowered his voice and leant closer. Daphne followed his example eagerly. "Brian told me he wanted a relationship, like a _proper romantic, go out on dates, boyfriend relationship_, with me," he whispered excitedly.

"No," she gasped loudly, "Brian Kinney, _Mr. I-don't-do- boyfriends-or-dating-or-any-of-that-hetero-stuff_, asked you to go steady?"

"Well, he didn't say it like that, but yeah," Justin beamed again.

"I knew he was in love with you!" Daphne announced smugly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I never should have doubted your psychic abilities," the blond played along, rolling his eyes playfully.

The two friends shot each other knowing smirks and laughed happily, nudging each other playfully. Justin was glad his friend was so happy for him, her opinion meant so much to him, especially now. And even more so, he was glad that Brian wanted him and his baby enough to throw out his rules, to want to be a family. It was a good feeling, to be wanted by the man you love so much.

Of course, he should have known the happy day wouldn't last. Ever since his meeting with Mr. Webb, rumours had been circulating of the reason behind it. He had been expecting it really. Despite the promise of complete confidentiality, the most popular explanation is that he had been knocked up – okay, so they thought by one of the teachers - but it was close enough to the truth. Still, he was used to it by now. He couldn't count how many times a day girls had looked at him and giggled in some doe-eyed way or the way the lunch ladies offered him extra helpings on the school dinners because "growing boys need to eat". He had even been stopped by his teachers to enquire about his health. It felt good that so many people were worried about him and this baby, even those who he didn't really know.

He should have known that eventually, Chris Hobbs was going to catch wind of it. It had been the end of the day when it happened, and he was putting text books in his locker for the next day. He felt the presence behind him like a black cloud, but Daphne's automatic protective stance had been clue enough. He took a moment to gather his strength before he forced himself to turn around. He held his bag protectively in front of him.

The blond football player sneered at him. "So is it true Taylor?" he questioned loudly.

"Is what true, Hobbs?" Justin answered, trying to sound as clueless as possible. The corridor fell silent; students paused in their places to watch the exchange with great interest. Briefly, Justin wondered if they would do anything to help him, if Chris decided that pushing him around was a good idea.

Chris's eyes narrowed. "You can't tell me you haven't heard the stories. Apparently you've got yourself knocked up by some perverted faggot."

"Well, you've got half the story right," Justin retorted back, before he could stop himself. His emotion control had been a little off for a while now, but that didn't mean the decision to counter Hobbs was the greatest of ideas. "I am carrying a child, but it wasn't a 'perverted faggot' that 'knocked me up'."

"What else would you call him then?" Chris challenged, taking a step closer to the smaller blond, "Fairy, cocksucker?"

"Actually, his name is Brian," Justin responded dryly.

"It doesn't matter what his name is!" he snapped angrily. "What matters is you and whatever you're carrying, are disgusting freaks. It shouldn't even exist! Someday, someone's going to put it out of its misery and just –"

"And just what Hobbs?"

His heart pounding, terrified, and his hands clasped protectively around his stomach – his baby – Justin glanced wide-eyed over Chris's shoulder to see Alec standing just behind him. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes glaring dangerously at the other boy, as if daring him to answer. Justin breathed out in relief when Chris turned his attention to the other boy.

"Get the fuck out of here, Jenson. This has nothing to do with you," he snapped.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. Now answer the question: and just what?" Alec repeated.

"What does it matter?" Chris evaded the question. "Everyone knows what deserves to happen to Taylor and his fucking freak offspring."

"Does everyone?" Alec questioned. "Then why don't you ask them to answer the question for you, since you seem fucking incapable of doing it yourself?" he glanced around him at his fellow students. "Does anyone know what Chris thinks should happen to my friend, Justin and his baby?" There was a tense silence that followed, no one daring to answer. Alec mimicked surprise. "No? Nobody has an answer? Well, I guess you were wrong there Hobbs, but fortunately, I know what I think you deserve. Interested?"

"You think you're so tough Jensen, but you're not," Chris growled.

"You wanna try and take me then?"

It was both unexpected, yet unsurprising, when Chris threw a punch at the other boy. He had never been one to back down from a challenge, even one where the odds were not in his favour. Alec dodged his fist easily and brought his fist up in a right hook to impact Hobbs's stomach. The air rushed from his body and he bent over to protect himself. Alec used his other fist to knock him to the ground. Chris lay in the middle of the corridor, holding his stomach and muttering curses under his breath.

Alec chuckled. "That was almost too easy." He crouched down at his fallen classmate's side and tilted his head, "You really should learn to pick your fights man. That was almost enough to make me feel sorry for you - almost." The amused smile dropped from his face as he said, "I want to make this perfectly clear, alright Hobbs? You don't touch Justin again; you don't talk to him or about him, and you definitely don't refer to his baby – actually, anyone's child – as a 'disgusting freak', do you understand? Otherwise you'll feel more than just fucking winded."

He straightened up and slid his hands into his jean pocket. He glanced towards Justin and Daphne, examining them as if for injuries. "Are you two okay?"

"Oh, um, y-yes, I think, thank you," Justin stammered amazed.

Alec shrugged. "He deserved more than that. He must think the sun shines out of his ass if he thinks he can talk about other people like that." He paused thoughtfully, "Do you need a lift?"

"Ah, no, I'm getting picked up," Justin denied.

"Good, I don't think it would be safe to walk home now, just in case he decides jumping a pregnant kid was a good idea," Alec nodded once, "Come on, I'll walk you two out."

* * *

><p>Brian was sitting in the Jeep when the three reached the school gates. He watched the three for a moment, confused as to who the unknown kid was, when he realised that Justin was shaking. Concern filling him, he took the keys out of the ignition, climbed out of the car and made his way towards them.<p>

"Sunshine!" he called.

Justin turned to face him and he saw the relief on the younger man's face before he practically fell into his arms, holding on tightly. Brian automatically wrapped his arms around the lithe body, stroking the blond hair and holding him close. He eyed the two school kids behind him.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Chris Hobbs happened," Daphne sighed. "He found out about Justin being pregnant and confronted him about it. He said some pretty awful things too. I don't know what would have happened if Alec hadn't gotten involved."

Brian glanced towards the red head, eying him closely. "You're Alec?"

"Yup," he answered, stressing the 'p', "And I take it you're the baby Daddy?"

"Brian Kinney," the brunet offered his name, holding out one of his hands, still refusing to release his grip on the blond. "Thank you, for helping him."

Alec shrugged indifferently. "It was no problem. Nothing I didn't enjoy doing. And besides," a knowing smile played on the ends of his lips, "isn't it some unwritten law that us queers have to stick together."

Brian arched an eyebrow at the announcement; Justin looked shocked, jaw dropped; Daphne wore an expression of disbelieving.

He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and removed one stick. He waved at them half-heartedly, stating, "I'll see you later Justin, Daphne, Brian", before placing the cigarette in his mouth and turned on his heel to walk away from the small group. He didn't look behind him once as he lit the end of the cigarette and disappeared around the corner.

"Of course he's gay," Daphne muttered. She turned to glare at the embracing couple. "Why do all the gorgeous guys play for your team? You guys need to learn to share; seriously, this is starting to get a little ridiculous!"

* * *

><p><strong>If you have a tumblr or twitter account, you can follow me on the name 'WhatIMustWrite' - I post a lot of random crap, but I also post recs for good stories and announce when stories are updated or created.<strong>

**I'd love you guys to follow :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

****I'm sorry this updates taken so long! I jumped on the Avengers bandwagon and I've only just managed to scrape my feet across the ground to actually write this. It's just a filler chapter for the next one, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway :)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

When the Jeep finally pulled up in front of the clinic, Justin had just barely stopped shaking. He hadn't said a thing and had seemed unaware of the concerned looks Brian shot him out of the corner of his eye every time they pulled up in front of a traffic light. The harsh and cruel words echoed around his head, his breathing becoming shallow, and his arms formed a protective cocoon around his swelled stomach.

Brian killed the engine and removed the keys from the ignition before he turned once more to the uncharacteristically quiet blond in the passenger's seat. He regarded him for a moment, and reached out to gently splay his hand across the bump. Justin's eyes snapped downwards at the touch, but he didn't try to shake it off, which Brian took as a good sign.

"Are you okay?" he questioned slowly.

There was a moment of silence that followed before Justin started speaking, his voice low and strained with barely contained emotion. "…He would have hurt our baby."

"But he didn't," Brian tried.

"But he would have if Alec hadn't interfered," Justin automatically corrected, eyes narrowing slightly. "How could someone do that? I mean, this is our baby – a defenseless being - who has no say in who their parents are or where they are born and Hobbs didn't care." He paused to lick his lips. "When I found out about this baby, never once did I think people could…could act like that. I never thought I would be putting my own child in danger, I just…"

A sick feeling rose in his stomach and Brian's shoulders tensed. "Justin…do you not want our baby?"

Justin looked up at him with a mixture of shock and maybe hurt, that Brian would think of him in such a way. "Of course I do," He answered automatically. "I don't think I've wanted anything more."

"Good," Brian breathed. "Then forget about Hobbs. There are always going to be people like that in the world. We can't change that, despite what those annoyingly hetero infomercials they show on PBS say. What we can do is focus on us and this baby. You didn't get hurt; Hobbs didn't get a chance to touch you because that Alec kid kicked his ass. The baby is safe, so don't worry about what could have happened, okay?" At Justin's hesitant nod, he continued, "Now, you're going to take a deep breath, and we're going to walk into our appointment with Dr. Luton. We'll find out that our baby is perfectly healthy because we've been taking good care of both of you, and he'll tell you that you need to keep your stress levels down, yes?"

Unable to resist, a smile played on Justin's lips. He nodded acceptingly.

Brian leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. "Good. Now move your bubble butt. We're already 10 minutes late for our appointment."

* * *

><p>Justin hissed as the cold gel was spread across his stomach. Dr. Luton smiled apologetically before turning his attention back to the ultrasound screen, with one hand moving the probe over the swollen skin.<p>

"Everything seems to be fine," he finally announced. He pressed his fingers to the screen, pointing at different parts of the black and white image. "Five fingers, five toes. That's your baby's nose, his ears…"

Justin squeezed Brian's hand tightly in response, unable to move his eyes from the image. He could see everything - the fingers and the toes and eyelids. He felt tears of happiness sting the back of his eyelids and he had to curse at his out of whack hormones once more. It really was getting ridiculous.

"That's good, so our baby's fine?" he repeated, just to be sure.

Dr. Luton smiled, assuring him. "Yes, Justin, your baby looks to be perfect - a little on the small side maybe - but that doesn't necessarily mean there are any serious medical issues that need to be addressed. Some babies are bigger, others are smaller. Over the next few weeks, you'll be putting on a lot of weight as most of the energy is focused on the baby's growth and brain development."

"Is there anything we can do to, you know, help the development along?" Brian inquired.

"Eat right and make sure to keep the stress levels low," Dr. Luton advised. "During this late stage, any kind of high stress situation could cause premature labor or other manner of complications that could potentially be harmful." He turned his attention to Justin. "I would suggest retiring to bed rest in about two weeks time. That should be enough time to sort out what you need to with school and gathering supplies to get ready for your new arrival. From then on, maybe one extended trip a day should be okay."

"That should be interesting - Sunshine has a problem keeping still," Brian smirked. Justin shot him a glare and Dr. Luton laughed good-naturedly.

"Don't worry Justin; you'll be able to get him back. Your mood swings and cravings may increase over the next month while your hormone levels are unsteady, and it will be up to Brian to keep you appeased - especially when you're on bed rest."

The blond proceeded to stick his tongue out at the crestfallen brunet. He hadn't thought of any of that.

"I'll put a note downstairs to renew your prescription for the pre-natal supplements, but before that…" Dr. Luton paused and smiled widely, "…do you want to know your baby's gender?"

"You can do that?" Brian blinked, wide eyed.

"Yes, I can. Usually it's possible to tell around the six or seven month mark. Of course, some parents would rather have a surprise on the big day, but we like to give them the option."

Justin's and Brian's eyes locked, both peering at each other questioningly, hopeful.

"I want to know," Justin stated softly.

Brian grunted a noise of agreement from the back of his throat and returned his attention back to the other man in the room. "Alright Doc, lay it on us."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey sweeties, I just wanted to remind you about the family dinner on Saturday for Michael's birthday. I wanted a party – it's his birthday for Christ's sake – but he wants something small, so I'm making his favourites. It'll be the first time we've all been together in a while so Brian, no making excuses to try and get out of it. And um…just a forewarning, Emmett's started asking some questions, mostly about whether I've noticed anything different about Sunshine. I've denied it, of course, but I don't think you can keep it to yourself much longer - especially as Justin gets bigger - no offense. Anyways, I need to get to the diner before the lunch rush – Lord knows Kiki can't handle it herself – so I'll see you Saturday."<em>

Justin sighed, tilting his head as the message clicked to an end. He turned to glance over his shoulder, into the depths of the bedroom, where Brian was meticulously hanging up his Armani suit. "Debbie's right. Our friends aren't exactly stupid and if Emmett's already asking questions, it won't be long before the others start to notice as well. We can't keep this to ourselves much longer."

"So you want to tell them this Saturday?" Brian asked.

"…At Michael's birthday?" Justin arched an eyebrow. "I don't know, maybe. It'll be a way to tell everyone while they are all together."

Brian padded out of the bedroom, grabbing the phone from the receiver. "I'll give him a call and see if he agrees, but are you sure you're ready?"

"No, not really," Justin admitted, thinking back to how people had reacted to the news in the past. He wasn't sure whether he could handle one of the gang reacting badly. But then again, he supposed the worse person he had to worry about was Michael and he was already on their team. Lindsey and Mel might be difficult, after all the chaos about paternal rights, but they needed to know, even if it was just because their children would be siblings. He sighed heavily. "But we have to right? Besides, this secret will be hard to keep in a few more weeks, and this baby is going to be as much a part of their lives as it will be ours. They need to know."

Brian looked thoughtfully and nodded slowly. "Okay. The decision is yours. I'll call Mikey."


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

The house, even though small and brightly coloured, screaming welcoming beacons down the streets, seemed daunting. Because this was it; today was the day; no more putting it off or thinking up excuses for the sudden weight gain or the progress of their relationship. Everything would finally be out in the open. And for some reason, that thought scared Brian. Maybe it was because he had gotten so used to the lies, that the truth seemed almost worthless. Or maybe it was because, once they knew, he couldn't hide how much he had changed and how much he would continue to.

Justin's hand slipped into his own, warming the skin, and offered him an encouraging smile that Brian tried to return.

"Are you ready?" Justin questioned.

Brian sighed, hunching his shoulders and flicking the stub of his cigarette away. "Come on, let's get this over with."

They were the last to arrive, not that it was expected otherwise. Brian had never been one for showing up on time, even when he was a teenager. Of course, Debbie got to them first, dragging both of her boys into tight hugs and announcing very loudly how long it had been since she had seen them.

"You're glowing sweetie," she murmured quietly to Justin, stroking his cheek with the side of her thumb. Justin brightened at the comment.

"Happy Birthday Mikey," Brian greeted as he edged around the two, and offered a wrapped present towards him. Michael took the gift and hugged him in return.

"So tonight's the night," he whispered, clapping his best friend on the shoulder as he pulled away, moving to place the gift with the others.

Lindsey and Melanie hadn't moved from their seats when the couple entered, although it wasn't expected that they would. Things had been tense between the three parents since Brian's refusal to give up his parental rights, and frosty greetings had become common whenever Brian would drop by the house to see his son. Now, he nodded at them briefly, before lifting Gus from the carrier at their feet. He smiled softly at the boy, bouncing him gently in his arms.

"Hello Sonny boy," he whispered, kissing his forehead.

The seven month old gurgled at him, happy in the presence of the familiar face. He gripped tightly to his shirt with one hand whilst the other reached up to tap at his cheekbones. Brian grasped the smaller hand to move over his lips and blew a raspberry against the skin that brought a fresh round of delighted giggles from the baby boy.

"Alright, everyone sit at the table!" Debbie ordered, "Dinner now, presents after."

The dining table had been stretched to capacity in the small kitchen, and although it was crowded, it seemed everyone managed to fit. Debbie and Vic sat at opposite ends of the table, giving them easy access to get up to serve food. Melanie, Lindsey, Gus in his high chair, Brian and Justin were squeezed onto one end of the table, with Ted, Emmett, David and Michael facing them.

"Hmm, this is really good Vic," Justin complimented through a mouthful of food, looking almost as if he would like nothing more than to drown in the melted cheese that was layered across the lasagne.

Vic smiled, and couldn't help chuckling good-naturedly as the younger boy devoured the large helping on his plate, hands already reaching for seconds. "Thank you Justin, it's nice to know the work is appreciated," he winked playfully at the blond, who flushed, almost as if realising what he was doing.

"He's right Uncle Vic, you really out did yourself," Michael complimented, looking as if he was in heaven, "You even put an extra layer of cheese under each pasta slice – just like…"

"Just like when we were kids," Brian finished, smiling crookedly. "I remember getting filled to burst with this stuff when I first met you, and then you expected us to finish that apple pie as well."

"I think you ended up taking most of it home in a doggy bag," Michael reminisced.

"Brought it in for lunch the next day,"

"And then came back for seconds."

The two friends laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world, even though none other than Debbie and Vic seemed to understand the joke if their amused smiles were anything to go by. Justin grinned around a mouthful of food, suddenly overwhelmed with the happiness of the occasion and glad that everything had been cleared between him and Michael, and him and Brian, so he could share in it. _And pretty soon, there will be another space here, another addition to the family_, he couldn't help reminding himself.

* * *

><p>Their announcement waited until after the main course, and after the presents. Michael had sat gleefully at the cleared table, as if he were a little kid again, and tore through the presents with the same amount of enthusiasm. And, from the gifts he received, it could very well have been a young boy's birthday, rather than a man's 30th birthday. Ted had gotten him a Captain Astro action figure that had just been released; Emmett had, much to Debbie's amusement, found a Batman cookie jar – "Just like the one he wanted when he was three," she cackled happily, as she designated some of her baked goods for the first use of the jar. Lindsey and Mel had brought him a Captain America shirt, and Captain Astro pyjama bottoms with glow-in-the-dark planets and powers. David had gotten him a watch, leather strapped Rolex that had obviously cost him a lot of money, although, in Justin's opinion at least, was rather dull in comparison with the others. Still, Michael smiled, stating that his other one had broken and he'd been putting off getting another one, and that it was really a lovely gift, and gave his boyfriend a thank you kiss.<p>

Still, it was Brian and Justin's gift that obviously had made his day, something that Brian couldn't help preening about. Despite how much their lives had changed, he still knew Mikey better than anybody.

Michael gaped at it, wide eyed, not believing what he was seeing. "Is…is this…"

"Yeah, I found it online when I was…" Justin trailed off. It probably would be better that he didn't add that he was searching for baby stuff, "uh, when I was doing some gift shopping for graduation gifts, sister's birthday and all that. Brian thought you'd want it though."

"You said you always wanted the first comic right?" Brian interjected.

"Yes…y-yes, I…oh my god, I can't believe you actually brought me this…" Michael stated, shocked.

"Captain Astro, No. 1, first edition…" Ted read over his shoulder.

"Fuck Brian, how much did that cost?" Melanie demanded.

Brian shrugged. "It was nothing. I had enough."

"Thank you, I can't…do you have any idea how long I've been looking for this?"

"Um, yeah, I think it was something around your 8th birthday if I remember correctly," he grinned, "Happy birthday Mikey."

The gift giving was a good distraction, especially as everyone – par David, Justin noticed vaguely – moved to surround Michael and fuss over the unexpected comic book gift. But it was clear the stalling time was decreasing by the minute. Even Brian taking Gus upstairs to be changed didn't seem to last as long as it would have any other time.

Justin caught Brian's eyes as the mismatched family moved to start desert. He nodded once: _now is the time._

_No more chances of putting it off anymore…_

_Do you want to, uh, take charge because I…_

_Yeah, Justin, don't worry. I can handle this._

Brian stood up suddenly, clearing his throat. He watched as the conversations stopped and eight pairs of eyes turned to face him. "Um, I have an announcement to make – well, we do, Justin and I…"

Automatically, he felt as if he were at a loss of how to put the good news into words. _Justin's pregnant_ just didn't seem right, _too blunt and shocking – something to ease them gently into the idea – um, what about there is a bun in the oven? We're going to need more space around the table this time next year? No, um…_

Glancing around him, he could see the eyes that were staring at him confused, the ones that were wary of what he was going to say. Debbie looked absolutely ecstatic about what was about to happen, and Michael and Vic seemed to share the same happy, anticipating smile on their relaxed faces.

"Uh, what kind of announcement?" Ted wondered, glancing between the two across from him.

"Nothing bad," Justin was quick to assure, "At least, we don't think so…"

"…Um, I guess the easiest way to tell you all is this: Justin and I are going to be fathers'…"

Silence.

"Huh? I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you properly…" Lindsey rubbed her ears, and leant closer with hopeful expectations.

"Justin and I…" he began slowly, "are going to have…a baby…"

"What, there's some fucking judge out there who's letting a sex-addicted asshole and some kid – no offense Justin – adopt some poor child?" Melanie questioned ludicrously.

"Not exactly, um…."

"I knocked up Sunshine," Brian stated bluntly.

"Oh, baby! Congratulations! I knew you looked different!" Emmett gushed, "Debbie had me all convinced that I was going crazy. Oh, I'm going to be an Auntie! I'm so excited! How far along are you?"

"I had my seventh month check up on Monday," Justin answered with a smile, "In a few more weeks, I should be on bed rest."

"What are you going to do about school? What about college? Justin, you're still a child yourself, are you sure you're ready for…parenthood? It's not as easy as it sounds," Lindsey commented, looking a little flustered, her smile strained.

"I know it's not going to be easy, but I'm not willing to do anything else," Justin shrugged, "We'll get by, and I've been told I can finish off my studies and exams from home, and PIFA has day care facilities on their campus."

"And so does Ryder's," Brian added, "So, as soon as Justin's back at school, we'll take turns for the baby's schedule."

"I can't believe this…" Ted looked gobsmacked. "Brian, you're acting as if…as if…"

"As if I'm ready to be a parent?" Brian supplied with an arched eyebrow, "Yeah, I did a lot of thinking and this is my decision. Justin and I will raise this baby together and as best we can."

"Is that why you won't…" Lindsey started.

He nodded curtly. "Yeah, that would be why I'm not signing those fucking forms."

"Well, congratulations Justin…I guess…" Ted offered a smile.

"Thank you…" Justin returned the smile with a weak one of his own, one hand curved protectively around his stomach.

"Do you know the gender?" Vic wondered.

His smile widened. "Yeah, we found at the last appointment."

"So, what is it?" Emmett demanded an answer.

Brian smiled softly. "…A girl," he admitted, "we're having a daughter."

"A girl? God, that's fucking wonderful!" Debbie clapped her hands in delight.

"And Gussie gets to be a big brother," Justin grinned, reaching out to the little boy. Gus squealed as if he knew he was being spoken about, grasping at the offered finger and proceeding to chew happy on it, drool slipping from his gummy mouth.

"I think that's his way of saying that he can't wait," Melanie commented, her smile a little strained, with a hint of defeat in her voice that made Justin want to fix it so desperately. Mel may not like Brian all that much, but she was a good mother and wanted her own rights as Gus' Mama – it was only understandable. Vaguely, Justin made a note to try and find another way that would suit them all.

* * *

><p>"Well, I think that went well," Justin offered.<p>

The bedroom was silent now, as Brian and Justin laid spread out across the bed, curved towards each other. Brian was running a hand absentmindedly through Justin's sex-mused hair, the feeling keeping him pleasantly distracted, while the blond keened his head towards the touch, contented.

Brian laughed breathlessly. "Yeah, I suppose so. I can think of a lot of worse ways it could have turned out."

Justin continued quietly, his voice muffled by his chest. "…its real now isn't it? We're having a baby, and now everyone knows."

"It's always been real…but yeah, it's like it's actually happening now. It's official," Brian breathed out a sigh, before smiling, "We're having a daughter."

"A little girl…" Justin smiled widely, "Do you think we can handle it? I'll be honest I know nothing about girls. Except that Gus will probably reach a stage where his little sister is his archnemesis…"

Brian laughed. "Superman, meet Lex Luther," he joked, "It'll take a lot of time and a lot of kryptonite but…yeah; I think we could do it. We'll learn, just like every other parent does." He pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, "I wouldn't worry too much. Right now, we need to go baby shopping – what do babies even need?"

"According to the internet, a lot of stuff," Justin sighed, "My mum asked if she could take my shopping for the baby next week, and I think I might agree. Bridge some gaps, and maybe be able to get what we actually need before this baby is born."

"Whatever you want to do, it's your mother," Brian shrugged, "Just remember you promised to bring 'Auntie Em'."

"My mother and Emmett in the same room together – what could possibly go wrong?" he murmured sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"…I don't know; it just doesn't seem right. Doesn't it seem like Brian was trying to upstage your birthday? Michael, you turned 30 today and we spent most of night talking about that Justin kid and Kinney's baby – we should have been talking about you. I can't believe that Brian would do that to you, he should have more respect than that for his 'best friend'…"<p>

Michael rolled his eyes, hanging his coat up on the hangers in their closet, and pretty much continued to tune out the rant that David had been on since they had left his mother's house. He thought the evening had gone rather well – the food was delicious, the gifts were amazing and Brian had said that he could be godfather for their little girl. But obviously, David had thought the little announcement had ruined everything for him, regardless of how many times Michael assured him otherwise. To be honest, he was beginning to think maybe David came up with his own responses in his head rather than listen to him.

"…It was supposed to be your night, Michael; your day – and your friends all seem to think of you as a child. I know you're a comic book fan and I understand your toy collection, but really, kid's pyjama bottles and a batman cookie jar aren't gifts that you give a fully grown adult…"

"I liked them," Michael murmured his opinion, sitting on the edge of the bed to untie his shoe laces.

And he did. He adored his presents. His friends knew him so well – and the Captain Astro comic was like a wish come true. He made a mental note to buy gloves to use when reading the comic as to not spoil the pages. And he'd save it until Gus and the new baby were old enough to appreciate them, and introduce them to the comic book world of superheroes and good vs. evil. Maybe he'd even be able to share his love with his own kid one day – he hoped he got that chance.

"…Michael are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Michael snapped out of his daze, glancing towards David who was standing in front of him, arms folded across his chest, and staring down at him with an exasperated expression. "Oh, yeah, I was listening. Justin and Brian's baby ruined my birthday dinner, and that the night should have been about me blah blah blah," he waved his hand as if to dismiss the conversation.

"How can you be so flippant about this?" David demanded.

"Because I don't think that my best friend announcing that him and the twink he may or may not have feelings for are having a baby is a bad thing to happen on my birthday," he stated.

"He should have at least been more considerate about your feelings-"

"David, Brian called me to ask permission. Tonight was the first time we'd all been together for a long time – especially since the parental rights argument between the girls and Brian – and he thought tonight would be the easiest place to do it. If I'd have said no, he wouldn't have."

"You agreed to let that happen? On your own birthday?" David summarized, clearly shocked.

"Yes, I did, I don't understand what you don't understand about that," Michael groaned loudly.

David sniffed loudly. "I guess I just have a certain expectation of how my friends should act on my birthday," he stated, turning away, "I'm going to get ready for bed."

Michael frowned deeply, watching him go – _and what exactly did you mean by that? _


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

She spotted them as soon as they walked in. To be fair, they were hard to miss.

Greta had been working in Babies 'N' You for a few months now - really the only place that would hire her. She was an English major student with very little experience in the working world - and the clientele had always been the same: young women usually surrounded with a group of friends, the baby's daddy, their parent, or another family member. She had grown used to it, so when the trio entered the shop that day, she automatically assumed it was the woman that was pregnant.

Of course, she was a lot older than most of the new mothers, but really, who was she to judge? Just as she wasn't going to make a comment that one of her companions - probably young enough to be her son - was likely to be the father, because the other was just too camp and excited to be shopping for baby supplies to be the baby's father.

She averted her attention back to the book that was out in front of her. She had a four hour shift and five hours to finish six chapters for her English Lit class. 'They'll ask for help if they need it,' she assured herself.

"Awh, look at this teddy bear," the more flamboyant of the men exclaimed happily, dragging Greta's attention from her book to watch him as he lifted the toy from the stand and spun around to face his friends, presenting the toy. "Do you think she'll like it?" he wondered.

"Well, babies do love cuddly toys," the woman responded was a slight smile.

The other male, a young blond, reached out to touch the bear, smiling widely. "It's really soft..."

"That settles it. I'm getting him - her first gift from Auntie Em," the first man announced, tucking the toy under his arm for safe keeping.

"I'm sure she'll love it, especially because it's from her Auntie Em," the blond answered, amused. "Maybe we should work out what crib to get before we start searching for toys though. Now, what do you think is best? Mom?"

In her mind, Greta quickly corrected her assumption. Not the baby daddy then; the brother.

"Hmm, I was thinking something to match the decor at the loft. A wooden frame, dark, maybe cream sheets...oh, like this one."

"It looks nice, simple even. At least it's something Brian wouldn't complain about. It was an effort just to convince him the baby didn't need anything designer. We compromised on the clothes."

Brian - has to be the father, Greta noted to herself.

'Em' laughed. "Only Brian's child would be wearing Armani and Gucci at six months old. Lindsey said that he brought Gus a mini Hugo Boss leather jacket last month."

"Well, what did you expect? He's Brian Kinney," the blond man responded ruefully. "So, we'll get this crib."

"Hmm…but where are you going to put it?" his mother wondered. "It's kind of big..."

"We were thinking of looking for another place; something with more room for the both of us and the baby, or maybe extending the loft - Brian's working that out, but until then we were thinking of partitioning the loft off, for like a little make-shift nursery. That should be okay, right?" he asked anxiously, "I mean, for the first couple of months or something..."

"It's a good temporary answer, Justin, but you'll need to find something more permanent for when she starts walking," she assured, hand squeezing his shoulder.

'Justin' sighed quietly, muttering something about needing to talk it out with Brian, and his hands dropped to his stomach, fingers splaying.

For a moment, Greta was confused, trying to reprocess the information in her head. So the blond man, Justin, was the father...and so was this Brian? She flushed when she realized and couldn't help focusing on the swell of his stomach that was now obvious under his t-shirt. She wondered how she'd missed it.

"Relax, you'll be fine sweetie." 'Em' gave the pregnant man a one armed hug. "You're brilliant with Gus and you'll be brilliant with this baby. You'll have all of us to help you learn and then there will be no stopping you."

'Justin' grinned slightly, leaning into the touch.

"If you want parenting books, they're on the aisle at the back," Greta found herself instructing; something she did before she even realized what she was saying. Eyes turned to her, filled with surprise, and she flushed pink, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Oh, um, thank you..." 'Justin' blinked a few times. "...Do you have any recommendations?"

"Mothers seem to like, um, 'Heading Home with Your Child'..." she muttered awkwardly under her breath.

"Right, okay, thank you..." he replied, shooting her a small smile.

"Uh, if you want, I can put the crib on order now. We have a 36-hour delivery service here, and most parents take up the offer," Greta offered, trying to recover some sense of professionalism.

"Oh, that would be fantastic," 'Em' replied.

"I'll do that for you now sirs, ma'am. Let me know if you need any help." She smiled briefly and ducked her head again, desperate to escape with some form of dignity.

"Um, actually...if you've not too busy, would you mind helping me?" 'Justin' questioned awkwardly, "Just, I'm...not entirely sure which I should buy. I mean, they all look the same, right?" he laughed nervously.

"Maybe I could show you our most popular products? Would that help?"

"Oh, yes, yes please."

Pushing out of her chair, Greta walked around the counter and gestured to her left. "Let me show you where those books are first."

* * *

><p>Lindsey dropped by Ryder that day.<p>

Brian had been forced into work that Saturday. Some idiot in the art department had screwed up the panels for the presentation on Monday. He'd had to sort it out himself, which stopped him from joining Justin with shopping for the baby. Not that he wasn't maybe a little delighted by the fact he would miss out on shopping with soon-to-be Grandma Taylor and Auntie Em, but still, it was an inconvenience. He'd been going over the boards, making little notes about the numerous aspects that needed to be changed and muttering curses for the stupidity that worked beneath him, when Cynthia called in to say that Lindsey and Gus were in the lobby for him. Surprised, he didn't even think to send them away.

The blonde woman smiled nervously, as if unsure what he would do, as she peered around the doorway, the sleeping child in a baby carrier on her front. She waved a paper bag in his direction, the smell of deli sandwiches wafting towards him.

Brian leaned forward onto his elbows and gave her a slight smile. "You brought me lunch. How thoughtful."

"I thought it would be nice to have lunch together, don't you?" Lindsey responded, taking a seat on one of the chairs opposite him, adjusting Gus into a more comfortable position. "We've hardly had the chance to speak recently."

"That's because every time I do see you, either you or your husband bring up the topic of me giving up my rights to Gus," Brian reminded her.

"Yes, I know," she winced, and began to lay the wrapped up sandwiches across the desk. "Look, it's just...we had an agreement, and Melanie is Gus' other parent. Shouldn't she be able to have the same rights that we do?"

"Of course," he agreed easily, "But I'm not giving up my rights to my son so she can have them."

"I know, I know, I understand that," Lindsey quickly pacified. "I mean, I understand that now, what with Justin and the new baby..."

"Gus, and mine and Justin's baby girl, are both my children and I won't give away one and keep the other," Brian told her firmly.

"But will you? Keep the other?" she questioned.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Brian, you can't exactly say that you're the fatherly type, or the relationships type. How do you know that you'll get to keep her?"

"Because Justin said he would never ask for the rights to my child and I believe him," Brian snapped angrily. He quieted down when he heard Gus whimpered tiredly in his mother's lap. Averting his glare to the table, he tore angrily at the meat and bread.

A tense silence fell between them. Lindsey nibbled at the end of her lunch, her eyes cloudy with the battle of emotions, and Brian refused to let her get to him. He knew what he was and what he was capable of, and he wasn't going to lose Justin or Gus or the new baby. He wouldn't allow it, and he was nothing if not stubborn.

He expected the rest of the encounter to go like this: awkward small talk that neither was really interested in, Brian would spend a few minutes holding Gus if he was asleep, or playing mindless games if he wasn't, before making a promise to visit some point over the next few days, and then they'd both leave and he'd be able to get on with his work.

But, with four simple words, the tension broke and the plan changed.

"Mel cheated on me."

Brian paused, mid-bite, and his eyes darted towards one of his oldest friends. She looked a little broken, and her eyes were watering, as she clutched Gus to her like he was the only thing that kept her steady. Bitter words of mocking swelled in his throat - jokes about how maybe dykeville wasn't the nicest place to live - but he squashed the urge. Now wasn't the time. Instead, he laid his sandwich back onto the wrapping and reached out towards her, letting her grasp tightly at his hand. He walked to the spare seat beside her, and allowed her to hold onto him - at least, as much as she could with the baby between them. Absentmindedly, he pressed a small kiss to her forehead.

"Tell me," he muttered quietly in her hair, and he let her talk.

* * *

><p>It was when Justin got home, and the loft door had slid shut behind the last person, that he finally felt he could breathe.<p>

He dropped heavily into the sofa, and rubbed his eyes tiredly with the ball of his hand. His feet ached in his trainers and he kicked them off desperately, sighing in relief when he could wriggle his toes.

He had never really felt the pregnancy before - not in the way he expected he would. Sure, he was more emotional than normal, but he hadn't had the uncontrollable cravings, or the constant need to pee, or the sensitivity of his nipples or the swollen joints. So now, when he really could feel them, he was...oddly happy.

After debating the pros and cons of getting up from the sofa and getting the chocolate ice cream he had got Brian to buy for him, he forced himself onto his feet and hobbled to the freezer. He held the spoon between his teeth as he moved determinedly towards the sofa once more - and then something caught his eye.

In the many bags that he had brought home with him, Justin spotted the teddy bear. It had been hidden among all the other toys in the aisle, but had automatically grabbed his attention.

It was a patchwork bear, with different colours and patterns and types of fur covering his body with bold blue eyes and a white ribbon acting as a miniature scarf around his little neck. He remembered having one of those teddies when he was little, just vaguely, and he had thrown a fit when the neighbour's dog, Brutus, had ripped it apart when he was five. It had brought back memories - so many memories of friendship and comfort that he needed to get it. His mother had smiled slyly and Emmett had commented on its uniqueness - "and this baby is definitely that sweetie..." - but he had gotten it.

He wanted his daughter to have it. To have a toy, just like he had, that would be there for her in the way that parents never really could. The cuddly toy you have as a child would always be your first friend. He remembered his grandfather telling him that after the Brutus incident.

Justin's hand slid down to his stomach, fingers gently caressing the stretch lines he previously had hated so much, and couldn't help smiling when his touch was rewarded with a sharp kick in return.

"We're getting ready for you, sweetie, your Daddy and I," he muttered soothingly. "Now, all you need to do is get here."


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

"And this, is Liberty Avenue," Justin announced proudly.

"Whoa," Alec breathed out under his breath, as he peered through his front window into the wonderful abyss that was the gay capital of Pittsburgh.

Justin had been astounded when Alec admitted to never having visited the area and he sought to correct that straight away. Besides, he was due one last trip to the night life of Liberty Avenue before he was stuck on bed rest. At just over his 8 month mark, Justin was so close to his due date that he could almost taste it. He couldn't wait.

The gang had decided to have a proper celebration – well, as much as they could, so that meant meeting at Woody's for drinks, pool and some friendly banter. A good introduction for Alec, he thought.

Justin struggled to get out of the car, his swollen stomach preventing the art of bending at the hips, but Alec moved fast around the vehicle and pulled the grateful man onto his feet. Justin used him as a balance for a moment, releasing him and beamed widely. He grasped his hand and used it to gently lead the other man through the busy street, babbling the entire way about Woody's and Babylon. "We'll have to wait after the baby is born to go, but if you ask, I'm sure one of the other guys will take you." The also talked about the gang that they were about to meet up with - something that Alec didn't really want to admit he was nervous about.

"Everyone wants to meet you," Justin assured, "Ever since they heard about you, um, helping me. They're nice people. I wouldn't worry."

But he couldn't help but worry. Alec would be the first to admit he wasn't exactly the most sociable of people. He had but a hand of people he'd consider friends, and he trusted Justin - someone he hadn't spoken to since kindergarten - a lot more than he trusted any of the others. Personally, he thinks that's why he stepped in to help the blond in the first place.

Normally, Alec wouldn't have cared less about what that prick Hobbs was doing. He preferred not to get involved. But Justin had stood out to him. He was…he wasn't sure how to describe it. Different, maybe. Nicer than regular high school kids – definitely more attractive - and well, he supposed the fact he was gay had definitely struck some kind of chord with him.

And besides, no one deserved to hear that crap about their unborn child.

Woody's was packed, as usual, when the two high school students entered. Many eyes turned towards Justin. Some were judgemental and there was no denying the wave of whispers that seemed to echo. Alec glared threateningly at the other bar goers, protectiveness rising, but Justin paid it no mind. It was something he had gotten used to. He was a pregnant teenage boy. He was bound to draw attention, and on top of that, it was hardly a secret that he was having Brian Kinney's baby. The harsh words that no one would dare speak loudly were words of jealous or envy, and he couldn't exactly say that people feeling jealous of him wasn't a confident boost, especially when he was looking like a whale.

Justin led Alec around the bar, weaving through the crowd, and heading towards the place that seemed to be designated for them – because he had never seen the gang anywhere else but around the pool tables. It just wasn't questioned.

Brian and Michael were playing pool when they arrived. Emmett and Ted were backed against the bar, drinks in hand, and throwing off handed comments towards the players, who would respond with good-natured insults. David, whom Justin was surprised to see, was standing a little way off from the group, arms folded across his chest and nursing a beer.

As they approached, the two stopped playing. Brian pulled his blond closer and Justin bounced up to steal a kiss. The brunet hummed appreciatively and bit down teasingly on his bottom lip.

"It took you long enough Sunshine," he mocked when they pulled apart, "I thought perhaps you'd fallen asleep…again."

It had been something that Brian hadn't been able to let go of, ever since Justin fell asleep midway through sex. The blond hadn't been able to help it. It was his last few days at school and there was a lot of work to do, plus the effort of having to carry eight pounds of extra body weight around with you, he'd just…

Justin huffed out a breath and muttered, "You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Probably not," Brian agreed, with a smirk.

Their conversation was interrupted by Emmett throwing his arm around Justin's shoulders and tucking the blond under his arm. Brian's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. Not that anyone would have noticed.

"Now, baby, why don't you introduce us to your friend," Emmett advised, curious gaze on the unknown kid standing just a little off from them, hands in his jean's pockets.

"Oh, Em, this is Alec Jensen," Justin waved a hand between the two of them. "Alec, this is Emmett, Ted, Michael and his boyfriend David. Of course, you already know Brian."

"It's nice to meet you," Alec offered simply. His eyes hovered with interest over Emmett for a moment and he smirked a little, "Very nice."

Justin couldn't help but grin when Emmett practically preened.

"Wait, are you the kid that helped Justin with that asshole, uh…" Michael started, struggling to remember the name.

"Chris Hobbs," Brian supplied, with a deep scowl, "And yeah, he was."

"I guess we owe you thanks for looking after Justin," Ted nodded his head towards him, raising his beer.

"I wasn't going to let that bastard get away with it, but if you really must thank me, you can buy me a beer," Alec joked with a small smile.

Watching the group, the interactions, made him feel a little more comfortable. They were older, yeah, and that's always a little daunting, but they didn't try to make him feel unwelcome. He'd been challenged to play winner at pool, and Ted had handed him over a beer without so much of a question of paying for it or needing ID. Perhaps not the best of role models but it was nice to be there, to just be accepted with anyone wanting anything.

Plus, they weren't exactly hard on the eyes. Brian and Justin were the designated power couple - both gorgeous and clearly perfect for each other – god, Alec never wanted anyone to know he sounded so soppy in his head. Michael was the adorable in a geeky-kid-next-door kind of way. Ted was handsome, with seriously gorgeous eyes and self-esteem issues that he really didn't need to have. And Emmett…well, it was safe to say he was very taken with the flamboyant man.

And judging by the looks he was receiving out of the corner of his eyes, it was a mutual attraction.

Alec grinned.

* * *

><p>"Looks like Auntie Em has himself an admirer," Justin teased under his breath.<p>

Emmett flushed, and swatted the blond beside him. "Oh stop it," he chided, "Alec is…well, the kid is gorgeous, there's no doubt about that. And I can't say I'm not partial to that bad boy look…"

"Then go talk to him," Justin urged, "From what he's told me, he's not exactly, uuh, experienced. I'm sure he would appreciate the guidance."

Oh, and Emmett would love to be the one to give him that guidance. Nelly bottom he may be, but the idea of giving orders in bed, of showing someone how to please him, was definitely something that had appeared frequently in his fantasies. He glanced at Alec, who was resting back against the bar and listening to Ted talk to him about something – he wasn't really sure what, but he was glad that they had bonded so well. He nodded his head in agreement to something, and took a long drag from his beer.

He glanced back at Emmett and his lips quirked upwards. He arched an eyebrow, as if daring him to do something, anything, whatever he wanted.

Emmett folded his arms across his chest. "I may have to take your advice on that one baby."

He wasn't one to pass up a challenge.

* * *

><p>Justin sipped his water and glanced curiously around the bar, before turning back to Brian. "Are the girls coming?" he inquired. He hadn't seen Lindsey and Mel for a while now – although, he wasn't exactly surprised because of the whole situation they were now in – but last time he had seen them, they had both seemed good to go.<p>

Brian grimaced a little. "I doubt it," he admitted, "Someone's got to watch Gus and I think Lindsey's using it as an excuse not to have to face Melanie and Mel won't come out of fear of seeing Linds…it's fucked-up," he gave Justin a side look, "…but there are some upsides?"

The blond quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

Brian wrapped an arm around Justin's shoulder and pulled him closer. "I just found out that we get to have Gus this weekend," he announced.

Justin grinned. "Really?"

"Yup, the whole weekend," Brian pressed a kiss to his temple, "It feels as if it's been ages since I saw Sonny Boy."

"Wait…" Justin trailed off thoughtfully for a moment, "Isn't this weekend the Leather Ball?"

The brunet shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so…"

"So, aren't you going to go?"

Brian shrugged noncommittally. "I've been before and it's the same every year. Leather daddies perform with twinks that want to get told what to do. Besides, I have more important things this weekend…"

Justin reared up to steal a kiss.


End file.
